Suite Life on Deck 2: Back On Board
by Awesome-JayRobin
Summary: The Zack, Cody and the gang are back for more mischief aboard the SS Tipton. This time though new friends, new places and most importantly new experiences that will change them all forever. Cody/OC, Zack/OC. Episode 12 is now Live
1. Episode 1 Welcome Back On Board

Well it took a while to get here, but here it is.

first I'd like to thank a my friends and family for encouraging me to get this done. There's a more detailed author notes at the bottom, so there nothing left for me to say part from

Disney Own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and On Deck. And everything in the story except the story, the original characters and "2 Back on Board" Prefix, which belong to me!

Now welcome aboard for

The Suite Life on Deck 2  
Back On Board

Episode 1: Welcome Back On Board!

"Three months is too long!" Zack moaned as they pulled into the harbour parking lot. He had repeated the same sentence on a hourly basis, or at least it felt like it to Cody. Who once again nodded and mumbled in agreement, he had developed this habit about three days after returning home when his older brother had chastised him for not being bothered about being away from the SS Tipton.

Personally Cody felt that three months wasn't long enough. To him it had only been three months since bailey dumped him. After almost a year of "chasing" after her, and about six months actually together it had ended in tears, tantrums and a Texas chainsaw massacre! Or at least it felt like Bailey had taken one and carved up Cody's broken heart. Despite how he felt about the break up even Cody admitted it wasn't working. It was Zack in a rare moment of clarity who worked it out when he said, "You two took so long actually getting together. By the time you did finally get together, it was just wrong for such good friends to be together!" he then added "besides we both know you were never going to get the girl."

When Zack had first said it Cody was a little confused by what his brother meant. A girl like Bailey? A farm Girl? A Smart Girl? A girl in general? It was childish and crude, but he wouldn't put it past Zack to make gay jokes, especially about his baby brother.

They made their way up the gangplank into the hotel reception area. Mr Moseby waved to Carrie as she followed her sons. Moseby past off the guests he was serving to another person and made his way around the desk and over smiling. "Carrie, it's good to see you. How is the Tipton?" he started enthusiastically. The boys left their mother and the hotel manager to talk and wandered off to the sky deck.

When they got there, the first thing they noticed was the large crowd of kids their own age milling about, and the second was two tables set up in front of the hot tub, that most of the kids seemed to be queuing at. One had a sign that read "New Students" and the other "Returning Students."

Cody walked over to the table and watched as the kids signed in. He joined the shorter of the two queues, looking back over his shoulder at Zack who had been joined by their mother and Moseby who seemed to be scolding him for walking off. The younger twin turned back and eventually was standing at the front of the queue, and peered down at the young woman at the table.

"Nia! What are you doing here?" he blurted out as he finally noticed who was at the table.

The older girl smiled, "Uncle Marion had me transferred from the Boston Tipton." she said still smiling. "Apparently he heard some rumours and wanted to keep a closer eye on me!" When Cody enquired about the rumours, she merely smiled evilly and winked.

A smile warily played at the corners of Cody's mouth, and he moved away slowly. As he did so his eyes flicked over to the other table, and he saw a flash of a red t-shirt, a blink and miss it sight of skin, and a head of brown hair.

He pushed his way through the crowd apologising as he went. The blonde boy came out on the other side of the crowd but had lost sight of whoever it was. Cody scouted around but couldn't find the person in the red shirt. Disheartened he walked back to Moseby and his family.

When he arrived back at them he noticed that Woody had joined them and was chatting away to Zack. "So my mum thought that my sister would enjoy travelling the world as well." He finished to the older twin and extended a greeting to Cody

Moseby and Carrie were still involved in a deep conversation, and the three teenage boys once again slipped away. They made their way up the stairs to the balcony over looking the sky deck. Zack immediately started scouting out the new girls as they wandered about below. Woody turned to Cody and repeated the story he had told his brother about his little sister coming aboard.

Zack was so engrossed with the girls. He was pointing out the ones he liked and saying, "Imagine the stuff you could do with her!" Before pointing out the next girl and repeating the process. This went on for a while with Woody joining in and Cody mumbling and occasional, "Yeah," and "Totally." Neither noticed his disinterested.

The workers had started to hand out the cabin arrangements, when Zack once again raised his arm and pointed at a girl sitting alone at the smoothie counter. Her hair was a dirty blonde and it flowed down her back, she looked pale and was looking around nervously. She had converse chuck all-stars that were decorated with gold sequins that were reflecting the bright sun. she was also wearing three quarter length white jeans and a light coloured armless shirt.

Woody knocked Zack's hand away, "No way!" The older twin looked at his friend confused, "Your not getting to mess my sister around." Cody wasn't paying attention though, a short distance from the girl who apparently was Woody's sister was whoever it was that he had noticed before. She must have been about 15, she wore a red shirt with white writing on it, with a pair of small tennis shorts that showed off her long legs. Her hair was long and she had pulled it back into a ponytail.

Next to her stood a boy he too had brown hair and the same red t-shirt, although his hair was shorter and spiky, he was facing towards Cody and he could read the writing on it, "Kings of Queens, Soccer Team." Instead of white shorts though his legs were clad in a pair of baggy jeans and a pair wore a pair of beaten up skater shoes.

Cody leaned over the railing to get a better look, his brother and Woody were still arguing about his sister. Cody watched as the girl turned around and was stunned to see that she looked incredibly like the boy with her. "Twins." he muttered to himself excitedly as they turned to walk off, no doubt looking for their cabins. "I have to meet them!" he said talking to himself again. He left his squabbling sibling and friend and rushed down the stairs. On the way down he bumped into the wandering passengers, almost knocked over a rather gaunt looking girl with lank black hair and dressed in camouflage trousers, a dark t-shirt, and an old army shirt. He extended his hand to help her up offering apologies as he did. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he had lost sight of them but made in their general direction. He passed more student, even his mother and Moseby who were still deep in conversation.

He finally reached student cabins when a shrill voice from behind him cried "Cody!" he tuned around to see his ex girlfriend Bailey standing outside her cabin. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I wasn't sure if you would be back this year." she said letting go of him, he gave a non-committal shrug as if to say neither did I.

But the time he had gotten away from Bailey he had completely lost track of the twins he was following. Once again disheartened he returned to his brother and friend, who had moved down to the smoothie bar still arguing. "Where did you go?" Zack asked as Cody took a seat next to them.

Cody ordered a drink before answering "Oh, just saying hi to some old faces." he said sadly taking a large drink from the smoothie in front of him.

Zack and Woody finished arguing and the three chatted as they watched the ship pull out of the dock into the open water. Zack mentioned the welcome aboard ball that night, and that Moseby had asked him to be DJ again. Woody then informed them that Marcus had been offered a new record deal, and that he wouldn't be returning. They all agreed that the news about Marcus sucked and decided to make their way to their cabins.

There was still students walking the corridors looking for their cabins when the boys arrived in student accommodation. The names had been added on signs on the walls beside the doors telling off the occupants. The returning students would be in the same room as the year before and so the three of them made their to their old rooms. On the way there Zack teased Cody about once again having to share a room with the stink monster that was Woody.

As they approached their cabins, they noticed their suitcases were stacked outside and that the door to Cody and Woody's room was wide open and loud rock music was blaring out. The younger twin peered around the door, inside was the boy from before. He was still wearing the red t-shirt but had changed his jeans into a pair of khaki cargo shorts that stopped just above his knee.

He must have sensed their presence because he looked up from the bottom drawer and said, "Hi, you must be Co…" he stopped for a second and stared at the blonde boy in front of him. "Cody, you must be Cody! I'm Kyle." he added cheerfully, "Sorry, you looked familiar," he lied.

"Yeah, I'm Cody." he said stepping into the room followed by the others. "This Woody and my brother Zack."

At the sight of Zack he smiled and said "Wow, your twins!"

Zack rather cruelly replied, "Wow, you must be a detective to work that one out." he finished by adding one of his signature cocky looks. Kyle looked down and mumbled

Cody seized the opportunity to change the subject asked "Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

Kyle looked confused "huh" he said "This is my cabin, it's the one on my form!" and he pulled it off the desk and handing it over to show them. The three boys read the whole form right down to the bottom where it had

_For the duration of your stay you will be living in_

_Student accommodation_

_Cabin D24_

Zack stepped out and checked the name plates, "It says the same outside as well." he shouted back, "Cody Martin and Kyle West!"

Woody stepped outside "But if he's in there, where am I?"

Cody looked out the door to the sign outside the opposite cabin. He smiled "With zack." he said gleefully as his brother turned around and read the sign himself.

Twenty minutes later after much grumbling from Zack, Cody pulled his own luggage into the cabin and shut the door on his brother and friend as they retreated to their own room. "Your brother doesn't like me, does he?" Kyle asked as Cody dropped his suitcase onto the bed and opened it.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just annoyed cause Wood has a serious flatulence problem!" Kyle laughed, and Cody smiled as he listened to it.

Kyle finished putting his own stuff away and started helping Cody, placing his t-shirts in the drawer while the blonde boy started on the wardrobe. "I have a twin too." Kyle started, fishing for a conversation.

"Really?" Cody replied trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, but my twin is a girl," Kyle said as Cody turned around to look at him.

They finished packing and sat down on the bed. "So Paternal or Fraternal?" the blonde asked, Kyle looked confused. "are you identical?" he repeated in more simpler terms.

"Oh." Kyle said blushing, obviously feeling a bit foolish, "Yeah we're identical, except she has longer hair and a chest." they both laughed.

They continued to talk about their twins siblings, swapping stories about the "twin hijinxs" they had committed together.

Cody learned that Kyle was 15; his birthday was the 3rd of December; he was born and raised in Queens, New York; his parents were named Gail and Eddie and owned a small fast food franchise in new York; he played soccer and skate boarded; played drums; and shared most of these things with his sister who's name was Molly and that she was the older twin.

It was just after seven when Zack barged into the room "Hey guys, Cody do you have my CDs?" he asked before either got the chance to scold him for just barging without knocking.

"Yeah, there at the bottom of my wardrobe." the younger twin replied, pointing behind himself.

Zack opened the wardrobe door and leaned down. Cody looked back at his brother for a second before turning bay where he noticed Kyle had raised himself of his bed slightly and was staring at the older twins back.

"Are You two not getting ready?" he said as he stood up with a large stack of CD's, "The Party starts in less than an hour."

Cody looked at his watch, "Whoa, must have lost track of time. The blonde boy said as he looked up across at his cabin mate. "We should start getting ready."

Zack left the room with the stack of CDs as well as a number of Kyle's that he promised to return. Which left the two boys alone, to get ready for the party. Cody immediately dived into the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of beige trousers, and a blue shirt. He closed the door behind him and was about to enter the bathroom when Kyle asked "where are you going?

Cody turned to look at him "the bathroom." he replied questioningly, "To change!"

Kyle laughed "Oh ok."

"whets so funny?" Cody asked

"We're going to be living in the same cramped room for a year," he started "and you want to get changed in the bathroom. As if we're not bound to at some point see each other at least semi naked at some point."

Cody thought about his words for a second, "I suppose your right, Woody always insisted on one of us getting changed in the bathroom despite the fact I saw him totally naked once or twice."

They both laughed and Kyle added "Lucky you!"

Cody pulled a face and pretended to swallow his own vomit "Not really"

"Lets just both get dressed out here, its not as if your naked under there." Kyle said as he pulled his own trousers from the wardrobe and looked at Cody who smirked and raised one eye brow.

Kyle looked worried as Cody reached for his belt buckle. Fortunately he could see the top of a pair of green boxers, "I know you were joking!" They both laughed again

Kyle and Cody walked into the ballroom. The Blonde was dressed in the same beige trousers he had picked out but had swapped the shirt for a pale yellow one and a similarly pale jacket. The shorter brown haired boy though was a contrast to his friend, while his friend had picked bright colours he had chosen a pair of black jeans that were just a size too small, a black waist coat, a black pencil tie, black and white converse hi tops. In fact the only thing not black was the white shirt he had worn.

As they made their way across the floor many of the girls gave them approving stares, Kyle followed in Cody's wake. The blonde had saw a few of his friend and was going over to say hi, and was happy to have his room mate follow him until he got to know a few people himself.

There was so many new students though that Cody had trouble finding ones he recognised and was happy that Kyle was following because it meant that at least he(Cody) knew someone.

It was long after midnight when the party had died down and many student had gone to bed. Cody, Kyle, Zack, Bailey, London and Woody were all sitting at a table close to DJ table so the older twin could keep an eye on the music, when they were joined by Molly, Kyle's sister.

"Wow you have a twin too!" Bailey said to Kyle as Molly approached the table. He nodded as he stood up to let his sister have his seat.

He grabbed a seat from the table behind them and sat back down "Ok everybody this is my twin sister Molly, Molly this is everyone!" they proceeded to tell her their own names except Zack who tried to lay a line on her instead.

She shot a excellent one liner back at him, that caused everybody at the table to applaud her, as ack left grumbling to tend to the music. "So I guess me and K aren't the only clones on board then?" she said jokingly, half asking, half stating. As she looked from Cody to Zack.

"We were worried that we would be the novelty again," Kyle started. "It's easier if people are use to twins." they all agreed.

London and woody left not long after that. Zack offered to escort Bailey back to her room which left Kyle, Molly and Cody who decided to take a stroll on deck before returning to their cabins.

As they stepped out onto the deck they felt the cold sea air wash over them. Molly was only wearing a thin dress that didn't cover her shoulders and shivered. Cody slipped his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. "Thanks." she said softly and ran her fingers over the back of his hand that was still on her shoulder adjusting the jacket. Kyle sped up a bit and the two teenagers had to jog to catch up.

"So. We may be a bit ahead of you guys in school." Cody started "If you want, I could help you catch up?"

Kyle immediately replied "Yeah sure, that would be great." Molly looked at her brother curiously

"Yeah I suppose that could help, but we were quite ahead at our own school, so we shouldn't be playing too much catch up!" she said to Cody but gave a look to her brother which said that it was directed at him as well.

They reached Molly's cabin first, Kyle hugged his sister, and Cody gave her a kiss on the cheek before being handed back his jacket. "So bedtime?" Kyle laughed as she closed the door and they made their down the corridor.

Cody nodded, but stopped as he past a vent grill. He bent down and looked through the metal, all he could see was black and stood back up. "I though I saw something, must have been a shadow or something!" they both gave one last look at the grill and then moved on.

Neither noticed the face that appeared at the grill just after they left, and neither heard the sad voice coming from it saying "yeah, or something?"

* * *

Well that's the first episode(yes, I'm being pretentious). Hope you all enjoyed it and come back for the rest of the story. I will be introducing more a few more new characters, aswell as some older ones from the original shows so look out.

Ok, so I wrote the end of my last story and said I'd get this one started asap. Well I tried, I did. But well as a few of you probably know I ended up very ill which had caused delays on that one to. On top of that two very good friends of mines died just a month or so apart. I wasn't able to go to either's funeral and get proper closure. Add to that the bitch from hell that is a manager at my work totally stressing me out well, let just say it's taken me this long to get over it all and finally sit down and get some writing done, and I feel a lot better now.

I've set myself a deadline for the next chapter and the next few after that so hopefully this wont be delayed.

Okay everyone in the words of a cartoon character I can't remember the name of

"Later Days"


	2. Episode 2 Stowaway on Deck

Well, this chapter was written over four days, I had so much going on, that I had to rush through this, and still only last about half a page of what was planned.

Hopefully you all enjoy it, and the question that everyone seems to want answered is "Is Cody and or Kyle gay?" well you certainly don't get an answer in this chapter but keep reading cause there will be some pairings coming up soon.

*Warning*Will say now this chapter has parts that are slightly darker than will be the norm.*Warning*

Disney Own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and On Deck, and all characters that have appeared in either show, I own, Molly, Kyle Alison, and the new character who's name will be shown later.

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2  
Back On Board

Episode 2: Stowaway On Deck!

The floor was filthy, a jumble of clothes, books, paper, food and general debris was scattered everywhere! On the bed closest to the door a blond boy lay snoring, Zack Martin had spent the previous night partying in his cabin with a few of the guys. He had been able to sneak a few cases of beer from one of the ships bars, and would soon be waking to one hell of a hangover! On the other side of the room on the opposite bed, Woody Fink was in the same state, although his snoring was much louder as the two boys slept the morning away.

The grill on front of the vent shaft was being forced open. It swung open and a girl climbed out of the shaft. She looked around the room. This had become one of her favourite spots for finding food, the kitchen was always manned and so sneaking food from there was tricky, but using the vent shafts to get around and into cabins with food wasn't so. Luckily for her the boys in this cabin were heavy sleepers, very heavy sleepers. She reached back into the shaft and pulled out a backpack, and started to fill it with food.

She slowly prowled the room carefully lifting the scattered clothes. Her ears pricked up when ever she heard someone move outside the door, ready to jump back into the shaft before she was caught. Under the clothes she was finding left over slices of pizza, candies, and unopened cans of coke. Anything that was edible, and not dried out was pillaged and thrown into the bag. Which once full she placed in the vent shaft, she then clambered in and pulled the grill shut behind her.

She had to pull rather hard on the grill to get it to close properly and when it did, the crash it made was deafening. Or it was to her as the vent echoed the sound making it much worse. Panicking she grabbed the bag and quickly crawled away, not caring about how much noise she made, just about getting a safe distance away.

Back in the cabin, the grill slamming shut was nothing more than a minor sound, under the snoring of the two boys, but was enough to wake the blonde boy Zack up. He sat up in bed ands rubbed his eyes, his hair was pointing in ten different directions. His blue eyes studied the room. Nothing seemed out of place, if there was such a concept in this cabin. The clothes still littered the floor, the desk was still piled high with unfinished homework and Woody was still snoring loudly.

Holding his head he looked over to the clock, it was almost noon. Deciding a shower and some breakfast would wake him up he climbed out of bed and staggered to the bathroom. Taking note of the fact that Woody had obviously got up in the middle of the night and had a "snack".

After having his fill in the students canteen Zack left for the sky deck to see if he could find his friends. The sky deck was a busy when the older twin arrived. Kyle was chatting to Cody and Molly from behind the bar, where he was now working alternating shifts with the him. As Zack approached they turned to greet him.

"Mr Moseby wants to see you!" Cody stated when zack took the seat next to him.

Zack looked confused, "But we haven't did anything this week?" he replied questioning

"I said he wanted to see you not me." was his younger brothers reply

Molly chimed in with, "he didn't seem that angry, I think he just wants to talk to you."

Zack and Cody laughed deeply and Kyle added "C'mon M, even I know if Moseby wants to talk to one of them, its because there in trouble!" Zack stood up again and walked off towards Moseby's office, looking back and watched as his brother's attention seem to flit between the new twins.

He knocked on the door, and listened for a reply, "Enter!"

Zack pushed open the door and stepped inside, the room was an exact replica of Moseby's Office in Boston, right down to the tiny bit of wallpaper that was peeling in the top right hand corner. The effect was unnerving for the young boy who stepped closer to the desk cautiously.

Zack immediately started "Look Mr Moseby, I didn't mean to do it…"

But the bald man cut him off, "Oh Zack your not in trouble." he said smiling.

"I'm not?" zack replied questioningly

"No, its just some of the DJ equipment you used hasn't been put away properly," Moseby stated, but still not blaming Zack, "and most of the crew don't know how to put it away without breaking it, so I was hoping you would be able to do it for me!"

Zack smiled "Your gonna let me go down into the hold and sort everything out?" he asked not quite believing his luck.

"Yes, and you can take someone with you to help!" Moseby said suddenly feeling a bit nervous about allowing Zack to be unsupervised down in the cargo hold.

By the time Zack walked out of the office, he had been able to convince Mr Moseby that he would take someone responsible to watch him, and also thought up about fifty different schemes he could implement down there as well.

He had to wait almost a full week before he was able to go down, the intervening five days had been filled with school and work, which had left him exhausted. He arranged to meet Kyle, who would be helping him at the smoothie bar. Everyone else had been unable, or unwilling to help.

The metal steps echoed and seemed to buckle with every step as they made their way down the stairs. The air was colder down here and zack regretted wearing shorts, and not bothering with a sweater as the cold air stabbed at his skin. When they reached the bottom, zack flicked at the light switches. The first few bulbs sprung into life emitting an eerie glow. They the could see the equipment a few metres from where they were and walked towards it.

When they reached the equipment zack realised that all his planning would be for nothing. There was so much that he wasn't even sure if they would get it all finished that day. It seemed as if the crew had brought the Djing equipment down stairs and dropped it at the first possible spot. Nothing was packed up, parts were spread out all over the pile, while Zack looked on in disbelief Kyle uttered "Oh Sh…."

A loud sound echoed from behind the pile. Kyle jumped back in surprise, while zack did the same he was quick to move around to see of he could find what made the sound. Past the pile only a few lights were on, and he couldn't see past a few metres apart from a metallic shine and the outline of boxes.

He turned back to Kyle who had taken a seat and was clutching his chest. "Sorry, I, I get a bit scared" he said letting out a wheezy laugh.

"No problem!" replied zack "I cant see anything anyway, was probably just an old box getting knocked from the movement of the boat."

Kyle nodded, "Ye proba…" he started before a look of fear crept on his face, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He shouted pointing at the boxes crates above Zack., before taking off up the stairs screaming as he went.

Zack turned around and saw a whip of black, as it bounded off along the top of the crates, away from him. He rushed over to the light switches and turned them all on, before making his way after what ever it was.

The light made the chase easier for him, as he rushed down the tunnel. He could still see whatever it was in the distance jumping from crate to crate, back and forward across the room. Eventually zack was able to catch up with it?

It had collapsed close to where they had started. Behind a packing crate stamped, **LINEN. **As Zack got close he saw that what it was, was a girl! She looked to be about his age, her hair was Black, and looked like it hadn't been washed in a few was gaunt, her skin was a pasty white and she looked like she hadn't eaten a proper meal ever.

She was panting heavily and didn't even try to run as Zack bent down in front of her. He reached out and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She looked scared and sat up slightly as he touched her. The grey in her eyes seemed washed out, and were bloodshot. He cupped he cheek. "I'm Zack." he whispered. She smiled and zack took this as a signal to take hold of her hand. "Who are you? What's your name?"

She pulled her hand from his, and pushed herself back, as if trying to push herself through the wall into the water on the other side.

"Don't be sacred." zack said softly, as he took her hand again and stroked the back trying to clam her down. "Just tell me you name?"

The girl stared deeply into his eyes, as if looking for a chance that he was lying. "Ta, Tab, Tabitha, my name is Tabitha." She eventually stuttered out.

"Ok," Zack said nodding "Would you like to get to something to eat?" she nodded slowly as he helped her to her feet and directed her towards the stairs.

The sky deck was buzzing, Kyle was sitting in a seat near the hot tub, with Cody, Molly, Bailey, London, Woody, Alison, Nia and 4 or 5 other student surrounding the table. He was blabbering away about a monster in the hold. His sister was sitting on the arm of the seat and was rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. "and then Zack ran and got caught by it!" he said and everyone looked at each other sceptically.

Zack came down the stairs still holding Tabitha's hand. They walked over to the bar and zack ordered a ice cream, she quickly started to devour the ice cream while he walked over to the crowd around Kyle

"and then I got right out of there, I don't even know what happened to him." Kyle said looking around at the confused faces.

"What happened to who?" Zack asked peering over Nia's shoulder.

The crowd all turned around to look at him, Kyle jumped from the chair and threw his arms around Zack's neck. "Ok, what happened to who and why is Kyle hugging me?" Zack asked confusion on his face and in his voice as he looked uncomfortably around at the staring faces.

"You were attacked by a monster, apparently?" Cody said sarcastically, which caused Molly to kick him in the shins

Kyle loosened his grip on Zack and returned to his seat, "you were attacked by that thing, I didn't know what to do!" he said looking up from the seat.

"That thing was a girl!" zack said through gritted teeth pointing back at Tabitha who was wolfing down a third bowl of ice cream. "She's a stowaway, she's been using the vents to sneak into different cabins and steal food. She's been here ever since we left Boston." he told them recounting the story she had told him on their way up from the hold.

Molly, bailey and Nia made their way over to her with zack introducing them, before he left with Cody to go and see Mr Moseby. He wasn't busy and was quite happy to listen to the story. He then asked them to leave, while he though of what he was going to do.

When Moseby arrived on the sky deck, Tabitha had gotten to know every one, and was chatting to Molly and Kyle about soccer which they all shared a mutual interest.

Moseby introduced himself to her and ask her to accompany him back to his office to discuss the situation. Cody, Zack, Molly, Kyle, Nia, London, Bailey, Alison and Woody all sat outside his office, waiting for Tabitha to reappear.

The door opened and Tabitha stepped out, her eyes were even more bloodshot than before. "I'm sorry my dear, but we simply can't allow that to happen. Trust me you'll feel much better once you get home!" Moseby said as he followed her out, "I see you have quite the reception committee." he added as he saw everyone waiting outside for her, "Well I'll inform you of when its happening, until then I'm sure one of the girls will be more than happy for you to stay in one of their cabins." and with that he stepped back into his office and shut the door.

As they made their way back to the student cabins, Tabitha told them what was going to happen. Once they arrived at their next stop, she would be dropped off, picked up and taken back to Boston to her Mother. When Kyle expressed the thought that this was a good thing she shouted at him.

Molly had a cabin all to herself, but had a spare bed which she said Tabitha could use. The boys left the girls at Molly's cabin, and made their way back to their own. Bailey offered to go down to the hold to collect her belongings with London, who looked thoroughly repulsed at the thought of carrying something. Leaving Nia, Tabitha and Molly to prepare the bed for the new girl.

"I don't mean to be funny or anything. Nia started as she returned from the utility cupboard with some clean sheets, "but why did you stowaway on the boat?"

Tabitha finished making the bed and sat down before she answered. "I ran away two years ago. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was ten, and my mom had just gotten engaged to her boyfriend. She had been with him for about a year, but I didn't like him."

Molly jumped in with a "you don't just run away, because you don't like someone!" he voice was scolding, as if she was talking to a small child.

"It wasn't because I didn't like him!" Tabitha shot back coolly, "just after he started seeing my mum, he would insist on taking me out places, always being nice to me. At least he was during the day. At night he would visit me, and he would hurt me." her voice was starting to break and small tears ran from her eyes. "I had to get out, I had to get away from him, my mum was so in love she would never have left him." she fell back on the bed and let out a great sob, curling up in a ball. Molly rushed the bed and cuddled into Tabitha.

Nia sat at the desk pondering the story that she had just been told , she watched Molly comforting the young girl. When the other girls returned Nia motioned for them to leave everything on the desk and forced them out, despite bailey's protests. She told Molly to make sure that the new girl got some sleep, and then left.

Nia marched to Moseby's office, and knocked on the door, she didn't wait for a reply and walked in "Uncle Marion, We need to talk!" she said before closing the door behind her.

A few days later the ship docked in a small town in Canada. Tabitha was waiting on the sky deck, all of her belonging were stuffed into a old backpack, that Zack had donated. While she didn't look much healthier, it was obvious that a good bed, and some proper food had done her a world of good.

The plan was for Tabitha to be escorted off the ship around midday by a social worker who would accompany her on a train back to Boston where she would be returned to her mother. Zack was treating her to one last bowl of ice cream. "Thanks so much for this." she said once she had emptied the bowl.

"No problem," he said smiling "as long as you promise to stay in touch with me!"

Tabitha smiled and placed her hand on Zack's, "Of course."

"well I guess its time!" he stated, as he glanced at his watch. "I'll walk you down to the reception if you want?" he asked hopefully. Tabitha smiled and stood up taking hold of his hand.

They walked through the ship, to the reception, where everyone had gathered to say goodbye. Everyone gave her a big hug, although they didn't know her that well she had been quickly accepted into the group, and Molly was especially upset to be losing her roommate and returning to more lonely nights in her cabin.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Zack escorted her onto the deck outside and they looked out over the harbour. "So I guess this is goodbye then." he said nervously

Tabitha once again placed her hand over his, "Yeah I guess, thanks for everything."

"It was really no problem, I'm just happy I got too meet you Tabitha."

"Call me Tab, or Tabi, I hate the name Tabitha!" she said and they both let out a laugh,.

"Tabitha!" they heard someone shout from inside.

"well this is goodbye then!" she said leaning forward to kiss zack on the lips. Before turning and going back inside, followed closely by a slightly dazed teenager who was touching his lips, as if shocked they existed.

Inside Moseby was standing, his arms behind his back trying to look official. "Tabitha." he started surveying her closely. "Over the past day, I have been in contact with both your mother, and Mr Tipton. Your mother has agreed that if you wish you can stay aboard the S.S. Tipton as part of the semester at sea program."

"really?" she asked excitedly, looking round at her new friends who all returned her smile, as they watched anxiously. "but there's no way she could afford that."

It was Mr Moseby's' turn to smile, "Which is why Mr Tipton has agreed to start a scholarship program which will allow you to be a student on board for one year, and with a reduced price if you wish to return for next years program."

Yes, please!" Tabitha shouted and rushed forward to hug Moseby. Who smiled, before pushing her away.

"Yes well, I'll take that as a yes. Your mother would like you to get in contact with her at some point though. She says that she has missed you very much." He walked away, Tabitha turned around and was immediately set upon by the girls who hugged her and congratulated her on not having to leave. The boys expressed similar sentiments, apart from Zack who waved and smiled as the group made their way back to the student cabins for a party in Molly and Tabitha's room.

Nia stayed behind and followed her uncle to his office, this time she never even knocked she just walked in and hugged her uncle "Thanks Uncle Marion, you did good."

* * *

Well that's the second episode. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Ok first I mention someone called Alison well some of you may have worked out that Alison is Woody's little sister and we will learn more about her in the next chapter.

I realise that Zack was a bit out of character in this chapter but I'm trying to show that zack had matured, and does have a soft side.

am thinkign of setting up a forum on for discussing different aspects of this story, as well as giving reader the chance to ask questions. let me know if people are interested in this?

Next chapter should be up by the 8 of February, so until then

"Later Days"

And I know who it is now its Tito, from the weekenders who says that


	3. Episode 3 Just A Small Town Girl

Sorry this took so long, I changed the plan halfway through and had to start again. Will not take this wrong to post something again(fingers crossed).

Disney Own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and On Deck, and all characters that have appeared in either show, I own, Molly, Kyle Alison, Tabitha, and any new characters.

* * *

**The Suite Life on Deck 2**  
**Back On Board**  
**Episode 2: Just A Small Town Girl!**

Tabitha quickly settled in to life above deck. Having runaway from home two years ago though also meant she had missed two year of school. Everybody was happy to help her catch up. Cody had started a study group for the new students to help them catch up, and she enjoyed spending the chance to catch up as she had missed school, but only slightly.

She enjoyed the classes for two reasons, first since Cody was there it meant that Kyle was there as well. He would sit around day dreaming, and Tabitha enjoyed watching the cute brown haired boy, even if she knew she didn't have a chance with him. The second was that Zack had started to avoid her and spending time with his twin brother was the closest she could get to him.

Zack had been left very unsure when Tabitha had been allowed to stay. When he first found the scared and confused runaway in the hold he immediately extended the hand of friendship. The week that she had been above deck, he had spent almost every waking moment with her.

So leading up to the last day, the last few hours he would spend with Tabitha, he mentally prepared himself for the loss of a girl he felt he had a connection with. He wasn't sure what he really felt about her, he enjoyed her company and didn't even mind when she stole food from his plate.

To Zack the week long romance, if you could call it that had ended. They had said they're goodbyes, the only thing they didn't do was actually get away from each other, and then they're was that kiss. Although Zack was trying to distance himself until he knew what he felt, he knew what he did best and he was gonna until he sorted everything out.

Alison was Woody's half sister, a year or so younger than him and although he protested he couldn't stop her and Zack going on a date.

The sun was setting behind the mountains. Zack and Alison were strolling hand in hand, through the quiet town. The store fronts large and inviting although they got some looks from the owners who all seemed to be older woman who glared at them as they passed. They made their way from store to store, picking up small trinkets and souviners.

It was a little after five when Zack pulled alison into a small café. The walls were painted an off white, and had brass pots, large paintings and other strange decorations that gave the place a distinctly rustic feel. The was about 5 tables and 20 chairs too much. It was very cramped but gave it a place a homey, intimate feel. Every chair was different from the rest, each had a different colour, design, and cushion. The tables were small, round and looked well scrubbed.

As they sat down in two mismatched seats a stocky and raven haired older woman appeared. "So what will it be kids?" she asked smiling and pulling a notepad from her apron.

They ordered two diet cokes, and two hamburgers. The woman retreated into the back, moving through the sea of tables and chairs with ease. The two teenagers continued their conversation, not long after the stocky woman returned with their food and drink.

"so why are we here?" Alison asked firmly staring across the table at Zack, he swallowed the piece of hamburger in his mouth whole, and slapped his chest as he choked slightly on its way down.

Zack was obviously taken bacl by the question, "What'd you mean?" he replyed with his own question, "I just thought we should get to know each other a bit better."

Alison let out a laugh, "You want to get to know me? Me and every other girl in Seven Seas High!"

" Not every girl." zack flashed his teeth

"She's like my best friend on board Zack." she said taking a drink from her glass. "She talks about you all the time, and all you've done since she got to stay is ignore her."

Zack finished his burger and sat back looking into Alison's eyes.

"You need to sort your head out, and tell her whats going on with you two." Alison stood up and pulled some money out of her pocket and dropped it on the table. "I'll leave you to work it out."

As Alison left zack slumped down in his seat deep in thought.

The streets were starting to clear, and Alison walked back to the ship, pausing to browse the windows. As she looked at one with jewellery in it she admired a ornate silver ring, with a small emerald and ruby. She was so fasniated with the ring, she didn't realise she'd been there for 20 minutes, or that Zack had went past her on his way back.

It was when a hand suddenly appeared in the window and picked out the ring that Alison was knocked back into reality. She stood up upset, she glanced at her watch, and relising she was late rushed back to the ship.

When she reached the students cabins, she saw Zack retreating from Molly and Tabithas cabin. When she reached her own, Her brother was sitting outside. He had obviously been there a while as there were candy wrappers, empty plates, and cups. What are you doing here?" she thrust the key into the hole and turned it, angrily looking at Woody.

"I'm just wondering how your date went?"

"No your not, your trying to control me!"

"No I'm no…" Woody started before bein cut off

Alison shook her head "Yes you are, your just like mum. She didn't ewant me coming on board because she thinks I'm just a little girl."

Woody shook his head and tried to reply.

I'm not a little girl from Cleveland anymore." She started leaning against the door frame. "Now leave me alone and et me live my life." She then took a step back and closed the door on her brother.

* * *

Well that's the third episode. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Short I know, this is the last episode I've planned, from now on it's the open road.

The next episode is "Welcome To Greenland.

Seeya in a few


	4. Episode 4 Welcome To Greenland

Guess what, I suck at sticking to deadlines just now, am trying really hard not to miss them but work and stuff is preventing me from writing much. Im also planning a side story to this, if anyone is interesting in helping me write it get in touch through a pm

Ok lets get on with it

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2: Back On Board

Episode 4: Welcome To Greenland

The ships horn blasted ending the days classes. Zack jerked awake almost falling out his seat. next to him Kyle was pulled out of daydream staring at the back of the other twins head. The room quickly emptied, leaving Molly and Cody alone.

Taking their time to place their books back into their backpack. They were the only ones who hadn't rushed out at the end of class, hoping for a quick escape.

Molly turned to Cody and said "That was so boring!" He nodded and let out a laugh, pulling the strap of his bag over his head as they left the classroom and made their way back to the cabins.

As they walked the now familiar route back to their cabins Cody took the opportunity to finally do what he had been planning for almost two weeks. "So are you excited about visiting your first country?" he asked looking over his shoulder back to Molly in the cramp corridor

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Greenland." Molly replied smiling.

Cody stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. "I can't believe we're getting to go off ship for a full week." they elevator arrived and they stepped inside "I mean Moseby and Tuttweiler will be there as well but 7 days travelling from one end of Greenland to the other."

"I know, and at the end we get to see the aurora borealis. I mean that's just so cool." She replied adding to his excitement.

They continued to talk about the trip, and the aurora borealis all the way from the elevator to the cabins.

They both stopped outside The dark haired girls cabin continuing to chat. Cody finally bit the bullet, and awkwardly asked " So, would you like to go on a date when we're in Greenland?"

Molly's mouth opened slightly in shock. Her eyes widened as he studied the blond boy in front of her.

"You don't have to," Cody said sensing a discomfort descending on the conversation. "I just thought since we always hang out together anyway with your brother, and we get on really well. Maybe you would like to do it with out Kyle there?" He wasn't sure how well this was going. Molly's face was difficult to read. It was halfway between her usual confident smile and a wary un-sureness that didn't suit her.

"Err, I don't know!" Molly finally replied after a long awkward pause where Cody shifted from foot to foot. "It might make things weird between us." She added seeing his disappointment.

The blonde boy's shoulders fell, the smile faded from his face, and he looked down at his shoes. "It's ok I understand."

Molly frowned and took his hand. "Why'd you even want to go out with me anyway?" she asked as Cody looked up from his shoes, "there's a lot more nicer looking girls than me on board, and quite a few smarter too."

It was Cody's turn to frown. "I'm not that guy Molly, and I think you look fantastic."

A smile played at the corner of the young girls mouth as he spoke, "But I look like my brother." she said raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

The blonde boy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "True, but its bad enough sharing a bathroom with him, I don't want to share a bed."

"Your hopeful." Molly exclaimed, "I haven't said even said yes and your thinking of sleeping together."

Cody turned red "Not right aw.. I mean no, no!" his voice faltered and he once again took to staring at his shoes.

Molly could see the disappointment and embarrassment radiating from the blonde teenager, and taking pity on him said "One date, ok"

Cody's face lit up. "Really?" he almost shouted surprised, the colour returning to his face.

"Yeah really!" she laughed at his reaction, "Now if you excuse me I have homework."

Cody flashed his teeth, and nodded "ok, see-ya later then." and he kissed molly on the cheek.

It was Molly's face that turned red now, she closed the door letting out a giggle as her view of Cody disappeared.

Cody jumped up in the air ecstatically, when he returned to the floor he waked away doing a happy dance as he went all the way to his own cabin.

As he pushed the door open and dumped his bag on the floor, Kyle looked up from the comic he was reading. "Hey Codes, where you been?

Cody continued to dance slightly as he moved around the room. "I was with M, she said yes."

"What do you mean she said yes?" asked Kyle accusingly as he sat up on the bed, his comic forgotten on the floor.

The blond boy stopped dancing and turned to look down at his cabin mate, who looked particularly angry sitting on his bed. "I asked Molly on date, and she said yes."

Kyle jumped up and flew at Cody "YOU WHAT?" he shouted in Cody's face. "YOU CAN'T DATE MY SISTER!"

Cody pushed Kyle away, "and why not? We both like each other"

"she's my sister for gods sake, you cant date my sister." Kyle said calming down slightly, "if you date her, you cant …"

Cody looked at Kyle confused "I cant what Kyle?"

Kyle quickly changed the subject "it doesn't matter, but how would you feel if I started dating Zack?"

The blonde twin look at Kyle, who sat back down and looked up at Cody who was still looking confused.

"You know what I mean" Kyle he said sounding slightly scared.

Cody sat down on his own bed opposite the brown haired boy, he hadn't spiked up his hair today, cody suddenly realised that he looked different from when they had first met a month ago, his hair was longer although only by an inch or so, his clothes were lighter, and he smiled a lot more. If anything he looked more like his sister than before. "It's just one date for now, nothing will probably happen anyway." the blonde boy tried to reassure his friend.

Kyle picked up his comic from the floor, it was a recent Green Lantern Corp issue, across the top in pink it had "Sins of the Star Sapphires" he stared at the title and then up to cody and nodded "Ok, im sorry."

"It's ok, I should have asked if it was cool first anyway." Cody said ,kyle nodded but didn't look at him.

"Just don't f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$ f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$ f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$ f subhfjs vpkv=/'dnc ac a'a[s]()*&"^$%("&*$

At this time the disney channel has decided to suspend the reading of the series The Suite life on Deck 2 - Back On Board. Due to unforeseen circumstances the creative team and Disney have so far been unable to reach an agreement on the proper handling and direction of this series.

The series will return in some form once all sides have reached an agreement.

We would like to thank all readers of the disney channel, and ask that you continue to support the channel through this time.

please take this time to read shows by other authors on line until the show returns

tiger002  
Lodylodylody  
Wyntirsno  
WoundedHearts  
Elianna22

* * *

Ok that's all bull$£*, truth is after two months of absolutely no overtime, I have loads and finding time and not being exhausted has caused me to delay writing of this episode. This is what I have so far, and will be finishing the episode in the next few days, but I thought that everyone had waited long enough and so I have posted what I have of episode 4 up, to wet your appetites as they say. If u think im being a %*! tell me, if you think I am being incredibly intelligent and generous tell me. What ever you think plese review.

please take the time to read any of the above authors as they are some of the best this site has to offer. if i coudl be considered half as good as them i'd be really happy

*Spoiler* read it backwards for the spoiler, ignore it if u don't

.tnih ot gniyrt m'i tahw ees ll'uoy dna aidepikiw no ffuts nretnal neerg emos tuo kcehc gniwodahserof m'i tahw ees dna hcraeser fo tib a ti od ot tnaw you fI. lol ,oot si elyk dna ,naf nretnaL neerG eguh a m'i ,ofni fo tiB

*Spoiler*

See-ya in a few


	5. Episode 4 Welcome To Greenland part 2

Hello, here it is the rest of Episode 4 I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Previously On The Suite Life on Deck 2: Back On Board

As they walked the now familiar route back to their cabins Cody took the opportunity to finally do what he had been planning for almost two weeks. "So are you excited about visiting your first country?" he asked looking over his shoulder back to Molly in the cramp corridor

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Greenland." Molly replied smiling.

* * *

"I know, and at the end we get to see the aurora borealis. I mean that's just so cool." She replied adding to his excitement.

* * *

They both stopped outside The dark haired girls cabin continuing to chat. Cody finally bit the bullet, and awkwardly asked " So, would you like to go on a date when we're in Greenland?"

* * *

It was Cody's turn to frown. "I'm not that guy Molly, and I think you look fantastic."

A smile played at the corner of the young girls mouth as he spoke, "But I look like my brother." she said raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

* * *

Molly could see the disappointment and embarrassment radiating from the blonde teenager, and taking pity on him said "One date, ok"

Cody's face lit up. "Really?" he almost shouted surprised, the colour returning to his face.

"Yeah really!" she laughed at his reaction, "Now if you excuse me I have homework."

Cody flashed his teeth, and nodded "ok, see-ya later then." and he kissed molly on the cheek.

* * *

The blond boy stopped dancing and turned to look down at his cabin mate, who looked particularly angry sitting on his bed. "I asked Molly on date, and she said yes."

Kyle jumped up and flew at Cody "YOU WHAT?" he shouted in Cody's face. "YOU CAN'T DATE MY SISTER!"

And now the conclusion

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2: Back On Board

Episode 4.2: Welcome To Greenland Part 2

The two boys stared into each others face, "Just don't mess her up." Kyle said breaking the silence. Kyle stood up and walked to the door, he gripped the handle and turned back to look at his room mate who was still sitting on the bed "I'm sorry Cody I have to talk to her."

Once Kyle had left, Cody stood up. Why is Kyle so upset he thought to himself as he pulled his uniform for the juice bar out of the closet.

It was just after ten and Cody was getting ready to lock up. Zack had left a few hours earlier after finishing his own shift on towel duty. Coy was staring at the sky watching the stars, when he noticed Molly making her way down the stairs. "Hi." he called out, waving to her.

She waved back and joined him at the juice bar. "Hey, did you have a fun shift?" Molly asked pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Oh yeah." he started sarcastically, "5 hours of tedious boredom. I could have went on a date with Bailey and had more fun." he said trying to get a laugh

Molly tilted her head and gave him a scolding look, "I know you didn't end well, but you don't mean that."

"yeah, but …" Cody stopped halfway through his sentence and shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes instead they just stared at the stars. "So what did Kyle say? He asked, turning back to her.

She gave Cody a quizzical look, "I haven't seen Kyle since class.

Molly walked to the side of the boat, leaning on the fence she pointed to a particularly bright star. "Hey Cody, look at that one."

Cody walked up behind Molly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The North Star, if your ever lost all you have to do is find the north star, and it can help you guide you home."

Molly turn, and circled her arms around Cody's waist. "I know the story Cody."

The blond boy let out a laugh "oh do you, so how did that story end for you?" and pulled Molly in a bit closer.

"I don't know, my mum would kiss me and Kyle goodnight, and then go to bed herself." Molly said as she melted into his arms.

Cody leaned forward and placed his lips against Molly's. she pushed back and felt the tip of the blonde boy's tongue as it made its way along her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and flicked her own tongue out to meet his.

They broke apart, Molly took a deep breath and Cody smiled "Not like that, I'm guessing."

Molly let out a laugh of her own "No, not like that. But I wouldn't mind doing that again."

On the upper deck Kyle gripped the railing. His knuckles turned white as he held on tight, to the cool metal.

By the time that Cody and Molly actually went on there "first" date, it was actually their third date. The two lovebirds as Zack had mockingly called them, had spent most of their time together. Studying, kissing, talking, kissing in fact kissing seemed to be one of the girls favourite things to do.

Cody still felt nervous about the relationship. He was scared that it would turn sour like his relationship with Bailey and was more reserved when it came to kissing. Some times when they were swapping spit(another of Zack's phrases) Cody would feel a strange wave of un-sureness wash over him. He would tell himself it was just nerves, and rather enjoying all the attention Molly was giving to him he was quite happy to not to end it all before it had begun.

It was the final night of the trip, the class were all huddled under a small village of tent like structures, while Mr Moseby, Ms Tuttleiler and there guide sat outside a wood cabin nearby. Kyle was in the tent nearest the cabin with Woody, Cody, Molly, and Tabitha.

In the next tent over Alison was hugging into Bailey for warmth, while the older girl quoted facts about the Northern Lights to the others in the tent including Zack who felt himself dozing off, and was attempting to slip out to join his brother and his other friends.

Tabitha's face lit up as Zack appeared in the entrance of the tent. "Can I sit with you guys?" Zack asked, entering before anyone could answer and took a seat between woody and Tabitha, who linked her fingers with his own and leaned against him. He leaned turned around and kissed her head causing the black haired girl to blush.

With six people now squeezed into the small tent everyone was forced a little closer together.

The Sky was darkening and the first few colours were beginning to become visible in the sky. Bailey voice travelled to their as she once again started on about the scientific properties of the lights. London could be heard snoring as her roommate droned on.

To make some room in the tent, Molly moved from Cody's side to sitting in-between his legs, leaning back and resting her head against his chest as he encircled her with his arms and gently rubbed her hands with his own.

There was a chill on the wind and all the couples held on a little bit tighter to each other. Outside the tent may have been cold, but when Molly had moved to rest against Cody the temperature seemed to plummet to well below freezing.

Kyle was still unhappy about Cody and his sister, he was treating them both with a frosty attitude. Molly was hurt, Cody was annoyed, and Kyle wasn't angry at them, he was confused. He was happy his sister had a boyfriend who made her happy, and he was happy his friend had a girlfriend that made him happy. The brown haired boy couldn't explain why them being together annoyed him so much. He had shifted uncomfortably when Molly had moved to sit between her boyfriends legs, and Kyle shot his roommate a dirty look.

By the time the sky had fully turned and the colours were shooting across the sky, Kyle had left the tent, and was trying to forget about Cody and Molly, and instead enjoy the lights.

He walked away from the tents towards the cabin. The hotel manager was the first to notice the approaching student as he looked down from the sky to take a sip of his coco. "Hello Kyle, not enjoying the lights?" the bald man watched as the teenager took a seat next to him and shrugged.

Kyle looked up, "Its…" he let out a sigh and let his voice hang in the air.

Moseby turned to the guide and asked him to get a cup of coco for Kyle. He returned a few minutes later with a piping hot mug of coco, and two large marshmallows floating in it.

Kyle took hold of the mug with both hands, allowing it to warm them up before he took a sip from it. Moseby waited for him to get comfortable "You know when I was you age, I was a champion ballet dancer." the teenager looked at the older man puzzled. "For years I was the only boy in the class for years, until just before I turned 16 a new boy started attending. He to was a champion from another state and had just moved to Boston."

"Sorry Mr Moseby, but why are you telling me this?" Kyle asked shifting in his seat.

Moseby looked the boy over, "Just a story to pass the time, anyway. When this boy started attending classes everyone in the class became infatuated with him. You see the girls had all known me for years and so I was more like a brother than a boyfriend."

Kyle nodded and muttered "Uh huh?" still confused about the purpose of the story.

"Well, not long after he started with us, my sister plucked up the courage to ask him on a date." Moseby continued, he seemed to have taken a liking to staring over the tent village in front of them rather than at the sky where the lights where. "What my sister didn't know was that her best friend also had a crush on the new boy. They had never talked to each other about it, so of course my sister didn't know. They fell out over that boy, they didn't talk for weeks, eventually the boy had to move away and even after that they were never particularly close."

Kyle finished his cup of coco and stood up "I should get back to the tent!"

Moseby stood up and pulled Kyle to the side. "You know if you don't tell anyone how you feel, how are they meant to know why what they're doing upsets you."

The teenage boy nodded, "Thanks Mister Moseby." he said finally realising why Moseby had told him the story.

"You know, iv known Zack and Cody since they were eleven years old, in a way they're the closest I will ever get to having kids myself, so I do take an interest in their life, and I know what's going on. Molly is your twin sister, but she's not a mind reader tell her how you feel."

Kyle stepped back and handed the empty mug back to the bald headed manager, "but Mr Moseby, I don't know what I feel."

Moseby let you a short laugh "Yes you do, you just don't know how. Now go on, go back to your friends."

The Bald man took his seat, and watched as Kyle slipped back into the tent. Ms Tuttweiler leaned over towards Moseby and asked, "Marion, is that true?"

Mr Moseby turned to her and replied with his own question "is what true Emma?"

"The story you just told Kyle?" the school teacher asked, pointing towards the tents.

Mr Moseby smiled at her and said, "Oh about the ballet, yes. Its true I don't get on particularly well with either of my siblings."

* * *

Before I get stuff said about it, Im not saying Mr Moseby is Gay. Im saying that at one point when he was much younger he thought about it, that doesn't mean he is.

Okay all the usual, I will try not to take so long next time, please review and I hoep you all enjoyed this episode and are looking forward to the next one

JJay

And its good night from me, and its good night from him(I guess that only works when there two people)


	6. Episode 5 Their Stories

Ok, so I kind of got lost. I lost my job, almost lost my partner, my friends and a whole lot of other stuff. My life has kind of sucked in the last wee while.

This is episode 5 and I like it. I almost completely dropped this story. As I had become bored with how I was writing stuff. So what really inspired me for this episode and the next couple was a friend suggesting I try something different, write them in different ways and experiment with different styles. Although I will be writing in my old style as well, the challenge of experimenting in the different reinvigorated me.

Now I was going to keep this back for a few weeks and post this in December with another two chapters that I'm working on but I finally finished the last part and really wanted to share it. Hope you like it and the different way I've tried writing this.

All the usual stuff, enjoy

The Suite Life on Deck 2

Back On Board

Episode 5: Their Stories

When the students and chaperones met up with the SS Tipton the next day, everyone was glad to be back to the ship and comfortable beds.

Kyle was no longer giving his sister or room-mate angry looks. In fact he had went from being one of the most vocal members of the group to the most quiet.. He spent most of the following week in his cabin only leaving for school and work.

While Kyle had went from loud to quiet the opposite had happened to Alison and Tabitha.

Tabitha completely came out of her shell, proudly holding Zack's hand wherever they went. The morning they returned to the ship, she had rather coyly told everyone at the breakfast table that the older Martin twin had asked her to go steady.

Everyone was upset when London announced she was going to be leaving, her father deciding that no matter how much education she had it would never change much. After Tabitha and Zack had talked about how he had asked her which once again elicited a large aww from all the girls, London was quick to bring attention back to herself and informed them that her flight home was in two days.

- The Sister -

Alison had really benefited from having Tabitha as a friend. Back home she struggled to make friends, having an over bearing mother who constantly picked at her and multiple siblings didn't help

While almost everyone else was helping London find all her property that had somehow found itself spread over the ship for a modest fee, Alison had decided to enjoy her first chance to relax in a week.

Alison, Woody and Kyle had climbed to the top deck of the ship and was sun bathing next to the pool. She watched as her brother and Kyle were toy wrestling in the pool, and made fools of themselves playing like children.

After a few hours Kyle had retreated back to his cabin, while Woody kept cannonballing into the pool. The sun was still blazing away and Alison enjoying the relative quiet that had descended over the pool area. Suddenly she felt someone step into the path of the sun and raised her hand and to shield her eyes to look up and shout at whoever it was.

He had dark skin, and longish hair in a ponytail, he was about her height, her age and he was staring right at her. "Can I help you? Or do you just want to continue to perv on me?" Alison asked scathingly. The boy looked shocked, and replied "Sorry I just thought you were cute."

"Oh," Alison said blushing as he finished. "Sorry, I get easily annoyed and your kind of standing in the way of my sun."

He stepped out of the way, and apologised, "Sorry."

"No more sorrys I think we've had enough of them already." Alison said cutting him off. The boy looked around, then turned back to Alison "Yeah, sor.. I'm Jacob"

Alison sat up and looked Jacob over, "I'm Alison," she continued to look him over and added, "Do you really think I'm cute?"

It was Jacob turn to blush now, as he looked around nervously, nodding slightly. "Would you like to get a drink and you know, hangout?"

"Ok, Sure." Alison blushed standing up and grabbing her towel and walking in front of the dark skinned boy as he followed behind her looking dazed and confused at her reply.

Alison emerged from her cabin, she had changed into a pair of faded daisy dukes and a red chequered shirt that she had tied up just below her breasts. Jacob was sitting staring at the floor outside her door, his eyes travelled up slowly as the teenage girl emerged from her cabin.

The teenagers made their way to the games room where they joined a few of Jacobs friends who were already there playing pool. "So Alison, what did your parents drag you on here for, or are you part of that gay sea school thing?" Bobby a boy with pure white hair and a glint in his eye asked as he looked over her shoulder at a group of girls that had just entered the room.

Alison smiled uncomfortably at his question, "Oh we're going to Europe, just the usual boring stuff." she lied, feeling that it was better in the situation as this group obviously didn't think much of the semester at sea students. Jacob put his arm around her waist as they watched Bobby, and another boy Derek play pool. The conversation didn't really continue much after that, apart from some playful banter between the boys.

Alison eventually slipped away and joined the female members of the group who were relaxing on the couches next to the pool table. "So I was like no way and then she was like yes, hello." the red haired girl who was talking who she later learned was an

Australian named Tracy, hadn't taken a breath in so long Alison thought she would pass out soon. Instead the girl just kept on talking allowing the schoolgirl to drift into a period of prolonged boredom.

It wasn't until the girl actually asked Alison something that she actually even acknowledged her existence. "Sorry, what?" she started being knocked out of her daze and asked not realising that the Australian girl had been talking to her. Tracy was pointing at Woody, who had just entered with Zack and Tabitha. "Why is that loser waving at you?

Alison looked at her brother as he waved at her from the other side of the room. "Isn't he one of those sea school losers?" the girl sitting next to Tracy asked turning back to look at the blonde girl. "He's not a loser." she replied loudly defending her brother, as she shot up angrily causing everyone to look at her.

"That's my brother, and he's not a loser!" Alison shouted making her way over to the door. Tracy started to laugh, "Oh my god your one of those loser school kids." all the other teenagers in the group started to laugh as well apart from Jacob who frowned.

Woody was looking worriedly across the room at his sister as she looked close to tears as Tracy started picking on her, "Yeah we're going to Europe, My parents are rich. Oh My God your right your brother isn't the loser you are." Tracy spat venomously at Alison as a few tears ran down her face. Alison looked angrily at the red head, as she wiped her eyes, she looked as if she wanted to say something but just shook her head and walked out pushing Tracy aside. "Oh my god, loser." Tracy added once Alison was out of ear shot.

Alison woke late the next morning, showered, got dressed slowly and walked out of her cabin straight into Jacob who was leaning against the wall outside the room. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

Jacob frowned again "To apologise and to ask why you lied to us, to me last night?" Alison stared at Molly as he stood back defensively.

"Because your friends made fun of my friends, what was I meant to say after that." she replied before walking away.

Jacob followed the blonde haired girl all onto the deck and "You could have said anything, you didn't have to lie." Alison turned and stared him down, "No I could have said yeah I am in the semester at sea program, and then let your friends look down on me, because my parents can't afford to book a cruise on here, because my family have to scrimp and save to send me and my brother here." Jacob looked down at the floor and mumbled. She continued "You and your friends you guys live in a completely different world, and I've got to stay in mine."

Jacob watched as Alison walked away, in anger he kicked the wall, and rested his head against his hands. He would have kicked the wall again if Mr Moseby hadn't appeared at that moment to scold him for the first kick.

The sky deck was near empty as Alison walked onto it. Woody was sitting alone at the juice bar. She took the seat next to him, and he turned to look at her, "Hi." he said happily taking a large drink from his glass. "Hi." Alison smiled and replied so low it was almost a whisper, "I think we should talk."

- The Stowaway -

Where is she? Zack thought to himself as he left Tabitha's cabin. They had arranged to eat lunch together but his girlfriend, although his girlfriend hadn't showed up. It still felt weird calling the dark haired girl his girlfriend, simply because she wasn't the normal type of girl that he went out with.

It had been over an hour since they were meant to meet and Zack was searching the student cabins. As he walked down the corridor he decided that moving around wasn't a good idea if Tabitha was looking for him. So slightly annoyed he made his way back to his cabin.

He was just about to open the door to his cabin, when the door behind him opened and his brother came out in a very chipper mood humming to himself. "Oh hey Zack." he said watching his brother grip the handle. "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he noticed how agitated he was.

Zack looked down at the handle and tried to turn it but couldn't find enough strength to turn it. He turned to his younger brother and replied, "Nothing, its fine."

Cody frowned at Zack, "Yeah cause when everything is fine with me I go sulk in my room." he said nodding sarcastically.

"I cant find Tab." Zack said defeated, slumping against the wall. "And I have no idea where to find her, I've looked everywhere."

Cody bit his lower lip in thought. "Have you looked in the hold?" Zack looked up at his brothers words. "What?" he asked slightly confused before, "NO, why would she go down there?"

"That's where you found her the first time and she was in the mailroom this morning, maybe she got something that upset her." Cody said helping his brother to his feet. "she knows down there pretty well, if she's upset maybe she went back down there. He turned to lock his door, and had to sprint after his brother who was already halfway across the deck before he was able to catch up. "Zack slow down, we don't even know if she's there or not."

The older twin stopped dead and threw his brothers hand from his shoulder where Cody had grabbed him. "I need to find her, what if something's happened to her." Cody raised his eyebrows as his brother looked back exasperated. "Zack, I really doubt she's down there, drowning in a pool of her own blood." The younger twin joked.

The joke had failed. Zack's eyes almost popped out of his head at his brothers words and immediately turned to rush off again, and would have if Cody hadn't jumped in front of him. "Ok wrong thing to say, but I'm sure wherever she is, she probably just needs some time to think." The older twin nodded and took a deep breath as he and Cody continued to the sky deck.

Zack dropped his brother off at the sky deck, where he saw him pass a key to his girlfriend and then continued on alone, on his search for Tabitha, no longer having to pretend to be calm.

The stairs creaked as he walked down them. The light were on, for all the good that they did. The room was still half in darkness and Zack was straining his eyes to see. He walked around the crates peering around every corner looking for Tabitha, but the darkness were not helping.

Zack reached the far end of the cargo area. As he got closer he could hear a hushed voice singing, he didn't recognise the tune but it seemed peaceful. He rounded the corner and saw her, she was curled up against the back wall, holding an aged teddy bear. "Tab?" he said trying to get her attention as he moved closer, "Tab, what's wrong babe?"

She looked up, her face terrified until she realised who it was. She was still breathing heavily as Zack sat down next to her. "I'm sorry." she said as he took a hold of her hands.

"Hey, its ok. What's wrong though, you were meant to meet me remember?" Tabitha stared into his eyes as he spoke. "Oh yeah, sorry." she replied

Zack moved closer and placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him and hugging her. "What happened, why are you down here?"

"I, I got a package from my mum." Tabitha said into his chest and he felt his t-shirt beginning to get wet as she cried softly into it. "She sent you the bear?" He asked poking the fuzzy object in her hands

Tabitha pulled away from her boyfriend and looked into his face. "Henry, his name is Henry." Zack let out a laugh as Tabitha handed him the bear, "Ok, Henry. Is he special?" he asked poking his finger into a hole underneath the bears arm.

"He was my best friend back home." she said pulling Henry from Zack. "Whenever stuff happened I told Henry, he was like my diary that I didn't write in. He made me feel safe." The blonde boy the last few tears from his girlfriend eyes and pulled her into a another hug, "pretty stupid I guess." she added

"No not stupid at all." zack replied "Cody still has his blankie, he thinks I don't know he has it onboard."

Tabitha looked down and said "Once I ran away I thought I would forget what happened and I did eventually and being here with you guys has helped so much. Seeing Henry though, that's why I came down here." Zack stared at her confused as she continued "I felt guilty that I had left him when I ran away, how stupid is that feeling guilty for leaving a teddy behind, but now that he's here I just remember what happen and I feel stupid for not telling someone."

"It's not stupid." Zack said butting in on her. "Yes it is, I could have stopped it Zack, but instead I told a teddy." Zack saw another tear start to fall and quickly wiped it away. "Hey, don't think about that. He's here now, and so am I and if you hadn't run away from home I would never have fallen in love with you and I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you again."

Tabitha's looked up into her boyfriends face and kissed him softly. "You can sweet talk anybody." she said letting out a giggle as Zack help her get up. "Just make sure it's only me your doing it to though,." As they walked out of the cargo hold and up the stairs Tabitha held both Henry and Zack close to her but punched him on the arm when he said, "Now c'mon you owe me breakfast."

- The Twins -

Kyle Stepped out of the mailroom smiling. Under his arm he held a box wrapped in brown paper. The box contained three months worth of comics that he was looking forward to reading when he got back to his cabin. He made his way down the corridor past a worried looking Zack who pushed past the brown haired boy.

He stopped and watch as his cabin-mates older twin marched down to the corridor to the mailroom.

A few minutes later Kyle stepped out on the sky deck where Alison and Woody were having hushed and what looked like a heartfelt conversation. He had planned in joining them for lunch but changed his mind, not wanting to interrupt them.

The corridors around the student cabins were deserted when Kyle finally arrived at his cabin. He walked in taking note of Cody's being gone, no doubt off with Molly he thought throwing the package onto his bed and entering the bathroom.

Kyle stepped out of the bathroom still drying his hands, wiping them across his vest. Across the room sitting on Cody's bed was Molly. "How did you get in here?" he asked glaring at his sister.

Molly looked slightly scared as she lifted her hand to show him, "Cody gave me his spare." she said as she flashed the key, before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Ok." Kyle replied softening his glare and added, "Why are you here then?"

Molly eyed her brother suspiciously, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise I needed an appointment to see my own brother." she scathingly replied.

The younger twin shifted uncomfortably on the spot and rubbed the back of his head nervously as his sister continued to stare. "I just want to know what's going on with you?"

"M, I'm …" he started but he seemed lost for words. "I'm trying to understand it all, but you've never had a boyfriend before." Kyle said taking seat on the top of the desk.

Molly let out a laugh, "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you K?"

"Yeah I do, it's the truth" he looked away and under his breath added "mostly."

Molly approached her brother, "Just tell me, please?"

"Kyle turned away. "You took the one proper friend I had." The older twin shook her head as he spoke. "You've always had trouble making friends, but this time, I guess I had the problem."

"What abut Zack and Woody, what about everyone else?" Molly asked as she gave her brother another questioning look.

Kyle's eyes flickered towards his sister and then quickly away. "I only hung out with them because you and Cody were."

Molly quickly tried to recall any memories of ever seeing Kyle with any of the others without Cody. "K, I'm so sorry." she said as she took hold of her younger brothers hand realising how lonely the last six weeks must have been for him. "I'm still confused though. If Cody is your best friends on board, why are you pushing him away?"

Molly didn't miss Kyle avoiding her eyes as he replied "I don't… I can't…I just did."

The brown haired girl frowned at him as he spoke. "K this is ridiculous. Why won't you give me a straight answer?" Kyle pushed off the desk and walked to the door and took hold off the handle. "Don't walk out on me, I came here to sort this out. I realise you've been lonely but you've been avoiding the two people you say are your only friends on the boat. So tell me why?"

Kyle looked around still gripping the door handle with tears running down his face that he tried drying with his hoodie on the back of the door. "I told you I don't…"

"Don't give me that crap, I want the truth. TELL ME THE TRUTH?" Molly cut off her brother angrily watching as he continued to cry, "Kyle just tell me what's wrong?"

They both stood in silence for a minute neither moving. His face was red and blotchy, he kept drying his face but it wasn't working as he was still crying. Molly opened her mouth to ask again but Kyle cut her off "I'M GAY AND YOU STOLE THE PERSON THAT I LOVE!" he shouted before collapsing against the door and sliding down onto the floor.

- The Gang -

The ship still had two days until they arrived at their next stop, and the sun was beating down on them all as everyone lined up to say good bye to London. Zack and Woody were loading the last of her luggage onto the helicopter, whose pilot was shaking his head, obviously not sure that they would be able to take off with so much on board.

"Well I would give a speech about how much I'll miss you all but I probably won't so here's a hundred dollars each." she then reached into her purse and pulled put ten hundred dollar bills and handed one of to each person even Nia who had shown up just as London had mentioned giving them money. "Ok bye everyone. Oh wait" and she rushed back to wards bailey and hugged her to everyone surprise. "Ok I can go now." and with that she boarded the helicopter and waved as it started to rise off the ship.

Moseby was waving the most and was dabbing his eyes with his handkerchief, Bailey was upset as well at losing her roommate and best friend although still looked quite surprise at getting a hug. Woody was waving furiously for London to come back and Kyle was standing back away from the group as they waved her off. Molly turned back to face her brother who stared back impassively, let out a deep breath before walking towards the stairs.

* * *

Ok I will admit that the last part and Tabitha's part seem a bit rushed and I don't know why they were because I actually wrote them first. I split the 5 sections into blocks and wrote them I think it was Tabitha's ,The Group bits, The Twins and then finally Alison.

Another thing is Kyle, I didn't even realise I was hinting it until the last part. Although people had mentioned it I just played along with the joke I even mentioned it I the second episode and said ye that's why the character is acting strange. The original character outline I wrote for him was

Kyle West:-

Kyle is a good student who enjoys rock music, comics and soccer. He is really happy to be on board the ship as he wanted to spread his wings and be act more like an adult away from his parents. He normally has no problems making friends. This is in contrast to his sister who isn't sure about being on board and is very shy.

On board though the dynamic is switched and Kyle feels left out and left behind as his sister makes her own friends. He has a slight crush on bailey but feels intimidated by her so doesn't ask her out.

I kind of knew with this in mind when I started writing this episode(ye I'm still being pretentious) that I had to come up with a good excuse of why he had been acting jealous and I was just going to leave it at him being jealous because Cody was his friend first but I really wanted some more drama and tension so Kyle became gay. His crush on bailey was going to be addressed the next episode but because of what's happened I have had to adjust the plan I had for the next few chapters but I think the story will be better this way.

As always please read and review and I hope to see you back in a month for the next episode…

Later Days


	7. Episode 6 The Luck O The Irish

Here it is Episode 6, sorry to the people who I sent messages to saying this would be up last night, family decided to go out for a meal and then drinks, I didn't get in until after 1am.

The Suite Life on Deck 2

Back On Board

Episode 6: Luck O The Irish

The SS Tipton had docked the day before but the kids weren't able to get off the ship until now. Miss Tutwiler had insisted on teaching the class that day rather than the usual trip off the ship for the class. So the whole class were really happy to go into town, even Zack, who couldn't pronounce the name of it,

Alison Woody, Tabitha and Zack had disappeared into town earlier that morning, leaving Cody, Molly Kyle and Bailey to have their own uncomfortable walk into town a few a hours later.

Cody took half of Molly's hand as they started on short journey from the ship. Kyle eyed their hands briefly when they first took hold and flashed a look of deep regret and sadness that only Molly noticed.

The last week had been strange for Molly. First her twin brother had come out as gay to her and immediately afterwards professed his love for her boyfriend. Ever since he had mentioned it she felt weird every time she was with Cody. She had offered to break up with him, but Kyle wouldn't let her do it. "I want you both to be happy, breaking up with him won't do that." he said when she first offered but he was adamant about it.

A few days ago she was absolutely sure of how she felt about Cody, now she second guessed everything he did whenever Kyle was around. More worried about how her brother would react and how he would fell, rather than just being happy her boyfriend wanted to do such things with her.

The blonde boy didn't seem to have noticed the growing un ease in his girlfriend and in fact seemed to step up how much he held her hands or hugged her or kissed her. She still smiled when ever he did anything to not arouse his suspicion but it was half forced. As they walked up the cobbled street he started to speed up and was leaving Bailey and Kyle a good ten or so steps behind himself and Molly.

Kyle watched them as they seemed to happily run off together into the town. When he and Bailey got there the Molly and Cody had already disappeared into a crowd and bailey pulled on his arm to a nearby stall.

A farmers market was visiting and Bailey was happily talking to one of the farmers . Kyle stood back and listened although it might as well have been a foreign language as they both slipped into using a lot of what he assumed was farm slang language as he stared at the two as they continued on with the what's seemed to him like a nonsensical conversation.

By the time bailey had finished with the farmer, Woody and Alison had found them and had saved Kyle from passing out with boredom and confusion.

The four of them walked up the main street Bailey carrying a bag of Home made bread that she said was much better than any of the bread back on the Tipton. It was when they passed a bar that they heard Zack voice coming from behind the building.

They made their way around the back and saw Zack and Tabitha sitting on top of a table talking to two similarly aged boys that none of them recognised. The Blonde boy saw them coming around from the street and raised the can in his hand and beckoned them over with it. "Guys this is Connor and Liam. They live in this pub, they call it a pub."

He giggled as Alison grabbed the bottle from his hand. "This is beer! What the hell are you two doing drinking beer."

"Lass its called Guinness." one of the boys who was either Connor or Liam said looking slightly annoyed at her. "And there's enough for everybody if you want it."

Woody greedily grabbed the can handed to him despite the disapproving look that his younger sister was giving him as he powered through the first can. Kyle sipped his own slowly while Bailey asked for a cider which the Irish boys happily obliged.

They all sat round swapping stories Zack seemed as far gone as the new boys, while Tabitha was obviously more of a lightweight as she has only drank three as opposed to the 6 that her boyfriend had drank but was just as drunk as him. Alison had given up her protest and had about half a bottle of a drink the boys called "Tennants"

Kyle was curious about the Connor and Liam and asked them about themselves which wasn't easy as Zack when drunk got very loud and woody was sitting with bailey and Alison singing old songs. "Our Da owns the old place and disnae mind us having some friends over s'slong as we dinnae drink the place dry." Connor who was the older of the two said.

Zack stood up and stumbled towards them playing with the zipper on his jeans and asked "Connor where can I go for the bathroom?" Connor looked away from Kyle and his brother and pointed to collection of trees behind them and the blonde boy wandered off to do what he needed to do.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Kyle who hadn't had as much to drink as everyone else noticed that Zack hadn't returned yet, Although at that point that was the least of their worries as Molly, Cody, Mr Moseby, Kirby and Miss Tuttweiler came rushing in from nowhere and caught them all in various states of drunkenness.

Liam and Connor quickly disappeared through a back door into the bar as Moseby shouted at them both and talked of informing their parents as soon as possible. Molly pulled the bottle from Kyle's hadn't and fixed Kyle with a angry look that he thought made her look extremely like their mother.

Moseby started to march them all back to the ship and were just on the edge of town when they noticed that Zack was still missing. Kirby was quickly on his radio asking if Zack had returned to the ship. When the word came back that Zack was still missing the three adults placed Cody and Molly in charge and sent them all back to the ship while they went back into the town to look for the wayward twin.

The walk back was uneventful no one really talked and just trudged along in an awkward silence. They were still a few hundred yards away from the ship when Kyle who had sobered up a bit quicker than the others noticed Zack in the field on his left making his way up the hill to some sort of industrial site.

Standing back he made sure no one was paying attention to him and he slipped through the fence and followed Zack up the hill.

The sky had turned by the time that Kyle reached the top of the hill, the blue sky had turned a dull grey. The site was surround by a chain link fence and was empty apart from some trucks loaded up with rocks and a large mine entrance on the other side that he saw Zack wandering into, who he quickly followed.

"Zack? Zack its Kyle you gotta come back everyone is looking for you." he shouted down the mine from the entrance but there was no reply. He looked around for a light and was able to find a generator which was powering the lights already in stalled in the mine. As he walked further down he could see the older boys heavy footprints.

The heat started to rise the further down the shaft. Even the cold air blowing in from the entrance wasn't enough to cool Kyle down. He was constantly wiping swear from his forehead and was finding it hard to follow Zack's tracks. The mine kept splitting off and he got the feeling that even if he found the wayward twin they wouldn't be able to make it back out anyway.

He had been following Zack's track for about half and hour when he com politely lost track of them. Defeated and already sure he was lost Kyle decided on taking a break and sat down. As he sat down he thought about that day and the last week. Whoa he though to himself as he recounted that conversation he had had with his sister just six days ago.

It's a good thing I told her I'm gay, I mean she's my twin sister I cant exactly lie to her can I. Kyle pondered as he stared back up the path he had followed. I suppose she didn't need to know about Cody. I shouldn't have mentioned that part, he's her boyfriend. She's hardly going to be happy to hear I'm jealous of that.

Kyle was about to give up on the search and go back to tell everyone where Zack was when the blonde boy showed up. He walked around the nearest corner and was quite shocked when he saw his friend sitting on the floor. "What are you doing here?" he slurred slightly still affected by the drink.

"I'm looking for you, everybody's worried." Kyle said standing up taking hold of Zack's arm, "C'mon we need to get back." he tried to pull the drunken teenager back down the path unfortunately Zack had other ideas and pulled his arm from his friends grip and pushed him away.

Zack angrily stared down Kyle and pushed him again when the younger boy once again tried to pull him out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he shouted at Kyle who stepped back as he felt an uncomfortable rumble beneath his feet.

"Zack don't shout, you'll make the mine collapse." Kyle said as his voice shaking unsure as he once again reached out to pull Zack out of the mine. He was actually able to grab the struggling teenager and pull him about two metres before he was once again thrown off.

"STOP TOUCHING ME." Zack shouted again.

Kyle looked up as dust started to fall slowly in front of him from the roof. "Zack we have to get out it isn't safe in here."

Zack looked up as well and laughed "its fine, stop being an idiot."

"No we have to get out, everyone is looking for you and probably me as well." Kyle replied walking past Zack, "If you want to stay down here fine, be a jackass."

Zack rushed past and pushed the younger boy back down the path. "WHAT THE HELL?" He asked angrily puffing up his chest and pushing Kyle again.

The younger boy tried to push past Zack but was pushed back and when he went to argue again he saw and felt Zack's fist connecting with the side of his face and then fell to the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME." The drunken teenager shouted as he kicked Kyle in the chest. "COME ON THEN PUSH ME NOW YOU LITTL…"

Zack may have finished the sentence neither heard the rest of what was said. All they heard was the Roof collapsing in on them.

The dust was so thick Kyle couldn't see anything apart from the dull brownish grey smoke. He closed his eyes to protect them and tried to shout "Zack" but ended up swallowing a mouthful of dust instead.

It was a few minutes before the dust started to clear and Kyle was finally able to make out Zack lying on the ground. The brown haired boy crawled over to his friend who was passed out and tried to revive him. "Zack, Zack its Kyle you have to wake up." he said worried as Zack let out a feeble moan.

"Zack, c'mon buddy you have to wake up." Kyle said as panic started to creep over him and his voice cracked. "You need to wake up." tears started to run down his face as he shook the blonde boy.

Kyle slid across the ground to the other side of the small pocket they had been trapped in and looked over Zack. His legs were trapped under the rocks and it looked like there was blood coming from behind the rocks and seeping across the floor.

Kyle started to shake and pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them close to his chest. "Zack, please be ok" he whispered his voice failing as his tears continued to fall and he tried to catch his breath. "Please wake up, I need you to wake up." The tears finally broke out into full fledged crying as he lay down on his side and started to wail.

Back on the boat Mr Moseby was pacing across his office and stopping every few seconds to look expectantly at the phone on his desk before starting again as he wore a hole into the centre of the room. It was a knock on the door that finally stopped his pacing "Come in." he said to the door.

Cody, Molly and Miss Tuttweiler walked in all with grave looks. "We've searched the entire ship Kyle isn't on board."

Moseby shook his head "This is the last thing I need two drunk students missing." he eyed Molly thoughtfully and asked "Molly I don't know Kyle as well as you, has he ever did something like this before?"

Molly shook her head furiously "No, of course not! He has been feeling… down but that kind of changed when we got back from Greenland."

The heat in the cave was rising, Zack's eyes flickered. One of the lights that had been hanging on the wall had been knocked off and was flickering on and off, inches from his face giving off a bright light and was increasing the temperature even more. He grunted and tried to move away but was still trapped beneath the rock.

He called out weakly for the last person he remembered seeing, "Kyle.." Zack coughed as a large cloud of dust and rock fell from the roof onto his face and into his mouth. Still coughing he called out again and tried to listen for a reply. "Kyle?" he asked, "is that you?" more dust and rocks were falling but Zack was sure he could hear a faint whimper and muffled sobbing.

Lifting his head, Kyle looked around sure he had heard someone talking. He looked over to Zack who was still pinned under the rubble. He started to think he had imagined it until he caught sight of Zack's mouth moving slowly.

Kyle crawled over excitedly, "Zack your ok." He exclaimed as he pushed the light out of the way and looked down on a dazed and confused boy who smiled weakly when he saw his friend grinning above him.

Mr Moseby, Tuttweiler, Cody and Molly were still in Moseby's office back on board the ship. The young couple were sat next to each other on the couch, the blonde boy comforting his girlfriend who was very worried, crying on his shoulder. The worried manager was sat behind his desk drumming his fingers across the phone trying to look calm, while Tuttweiler paced across the room her hands on her hip and her head shaking when a bang on the door made them all jump.

Kirby stuck his head around the door and said "Sorry to interrupt, but the police are here." He entered the room, followed closely by the police officer. "Hello, Chief Constable John Ferguson, now I understand you've got two of your lads missing?" he said looking around and noticing Cody and Molly who were still sitting on the couch looking expectantly at him.

Moseby replied first, "Yes Zack and Kyle, these are there boys family." he said gesturing towards the young couple on the couch.

Molly felt a surge of anger at the two men who were still calmly discussing the situation. She stood up stamping her feet and shouted, "IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU OUT THERE LOOKING FOR THEM?"

John eyed the young girl with slight shock. "Actually we've got a report that two young lads were seem climbing up to the mine, someone is checking it out right now, lass." he replied calmly to her as Cody gripped her arm trying to get his girlfriend to sit and calm down.

"Oh, sorry" she replied meekly as she sat down, looking down at her feet. The police officer patted her shoulder, "Not a problem lass, I'm used to getting shouted at by the missus." he said with a laugh, "Best not to think about it, everything will turn out fine, it always does."

A crackle from his radio distracted them, "Excuse me, folks." he said as he reached for the radio and left the room. The four of them sat in silence, still worried despite the calming effect that the police officer had provided. When he returned he could feel the tension, they all turned to look as he entered the room hoping for good news.

"We've found a shoe." he said trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Cody stood up shaking his head, "You've found a shoe, is that all?

John took a deep breath and looked into Cody's face. "I'm sorry lad, but it's not." The blonde boy slumped down onto the couch, the colour draining from his face. "There's been a cave in. they're about to start moving the rubble."

Tuttweiler handed Cody a glass of water which he sipped slowly as the colour returned to his face. "So they might be ok, is that what your saying?" Molly asked taking hold of Cody's hand.

"We hope." John said solemnly.

"Ok, it's the second half there's, ten seconds left and I get tackled in the penalty box." Kyle wiped the sweat from his forehead as he remembered his last soccer game before leaving. He had started telling Zack stories to help him but he wasn't sure if it was actually boring Zack to death instead. "the referee gives me a penalty, I go to take it and damn he stopped it. He tries to pass it to on of his team but I intercept it and goal, in the last second."

Zack was trying to stay awake, but he could feel himself slipping away again. Not from the story that Kyle was telling him although he was sure that was contributing to it. "Kyle I needed to go." he said letting out a long sigh.

"Huh?" replied Kyle confused "What do you mean you needed to go?"

Zack chose his words carefully between deep breaths. "I needed to go, but now I don't need to go."

"Yeah I'm still confused, what are you talking about?" Kyle said as he moved to sit closer to Zack.

Zack let out another sigh this time of exasperation "Kyle I just wet myself."

Kyle stifled his laugh, "Oh," he said as Zack tried to glare at him. He couldn't contain it any further and let out a long laugh, that Zack joined in on.

Cody and Molly were standing at the entrance of the mine with their Tutwiler and Moseby , all anxiously looking down the shaft for news as men entered and exited it. "They'll be ok." Cody said gripping his girlfriend's hand. She gave Cody a resentful look which he didn't miss and asked, "what's that for?"

Molly pushed him away, "Because of your brother, Kyle might be dying or dead in there."

"Because of my brother?, it was your brother who ran off without telling anyone." Cody replied angrily.

Molly shook her head, "Typical of you two, blame everyone but yourself. Zack and Cody never do anything wrong its always someone else."

Cody looked questionably to the two adults who were edging away from the two teenagers while still watching them out of the corner of their eyes.

"So why haven't you dated anyone on the ship?" Zack said trying to make conversation and move on from his accident.

Kyle shifted on the spot, "What?"

Zack tried to move but instead caused some more of the smaller stones to cascade down. "I mean we've been on board almost three months and I haven't saw you on a date with anyone, unless you count my brother at the welcome aboard dance." he let out a laugh expecting some witty remark back but none came instead Kyle just avoided his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck letting out a his own nervous laugh. "Oh my god, your gay."

Kyle jumped to his feet, ""What, no I'm not." he said just a little to quickly for Zack.

"Yes you are, its so obvious, you spend all your time with Cody, you haven't dated anybody on the ship and something is touching my foot."

The younger boy looked over his shoulder at Zack who was looking terrified down a the where his feet would be under the rock. "Just because I've not been dating anyone doesn't mean I'm gay?" Kyle said angrily "Just because I, wait did u say something is touching your foot.'

Zack nodded still staring at where he though his feet would be, "Be quiet I think I can hear something." he said straining to listen to what he though were voices on the other side.

John and another officer were still lifting some of the rocks when they saw the foot twitching from underneath the rubble. "We've found them, get more men down here and that paramedic ready I want these two out of here as soon as." John said to the officer who bolted up the mine with the message.

Zack was pulled out first carried on a stretcher just as the sun was rising, a sharp rock had went through his leg and was now bleeding heavily now all the rocks had been moved allowing the blood to flow through it, Kyle followed closely behind aided by John who handed him to Molly who hugged him tightly before jumping immediately into a stern telling off.

As Zack was treated for by the paramedic, he looked from Cody who was holding his hand and telling him in a non calm way not to die, to Kyle who looked back worried before Zack closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it all, After the next one the deal will be more reviews, the quicker I post new instalments. Nothing says motivation like readers eager to read the next installment.

Episode 7 will be up in six days, that's Christmas Eve so that's my present to you all. Hope to see you all back here then and don't forget to review…

Al the best

JJay


	8. Episode 7 Wales Song

Hey I'm back already, I know two updates in one week, how good am I, lol.

Anyway the quite a bit of this episode is told by either recollections by Tabitha or Diary entries by Alison. I hope its not too confusing, enjoy…

All Original characters and story are owned by myself, all other are property of the Disney Corporation. Any characters based on real people are potrayed as fictional and are not comments on that person. All songs featured are property of the musicians and are used only to comment on the place of characters in this story.

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2

Back On Board

Episode 7: Wales Song

Ok so personally I think Zack was milking it a bit when we got back on the boat. Luckily for me he wasn't doing it with me. I would say being the girlfriend of one of the Martin Twins has its advantages,

Well I would say that, in fact I would definitely have said that last week. Ever since the accident though Cody and Molly hadn't said ten words to each other without the conversation erupting into a huge argument. He blames Kyle for running off and not telling anyone, while she blames Zack for getting everyone drunk and wandering into a mine.

I don't really want to get involved but we all seem to be getting dragged into the argument. It's weird though, I mean Kyle was trapped in that mine with Zack for almost 7 hours and yet is the happiest I've ever saw him. I had noticed it when we first arrived in Ireland but he's even happier now. I guess he finally worked out what was bothering him.

I'm still kind of annoyed with everyone though. Zack is my boyfriend and fair enough I was drunk but no-one thought to come and wake me up and tell me he had gone missing. I'm happy he survived of course, but not one of them thought to come and get me and tell me what happened until the next morning.

* * *

Ok so we arrived in Wales today, the excitement capital of world. Well actually it was quite exciting I'm organizing a show on board. I should probably tell you the whole thing shouldn't I?

Ok so on Monday we arrived in Wales, in another town that Zack couldn't pronounce. Which didn't really matter since he had to stay on board and in bed like the doctor said. I was talked into going into town with everyone by Zack who insisted I enjoy myself with our other friends and I did.

So we're in town, which is actually pretty modern. The way people had talked about it I was expecting stone buildings and straw roofs. So it was quite weird when I was walking through this little seaside town with white washed buildings and everyone rushing around with their ears glued to their cell phones.

Once we were in town we all split off into smaller groups, Cody and Molly headed off in the direction of the beach, I assume to try and talk. Kyle left on his own, a messenger back slung over his shoulder towards the high street. While Alison, Woody, Bailey and me went off in the opposite direction for a bit of exploring. I didn't mind us splitting up but I would have rather not have had to be with Woody. I mean I know I spent a year on the streets and saw some really weird and disgusting stuff but he does stuff that make even me almost puke.

Not to anyone's surprise Woody got hungry very quickly and we headed into a coffee shop on the corner of the height street. We all took seats at a table near the window, all of us apart from Woody who was drooling over the selection of cakes on display by the counter.

A young girl about our age appeared behind the counter and gave Woody this really confused look be asking, "Can I help you?" he immediately looks up and pointed stupidly at one of the larger chocolate in the display and asked for half. The girl pulled out the cake and placed it on a plate for him. She asked for £6.50 and she would have got it to if she hadn't been distracted by the group of people entering the shop. She followed them into the back of the shop as Woody looked around nervously for the girl to come back.

It was a few minutes before she came back out, she looked quite angry and Woody looked quite intimidated as he handed the money over and joined us at our table. "I wonder what that was about?" Alison said to him as he sat down, he just shrugged and picked up a big slice of the cake and attempted to fit it in his mouth.

Bailey and me got up and went over to the counter to order something for ourselves. I was still deciding looking at the menu pinned to the wall when I heard bailey saying. "Hi, I'm bailey, is everything ok, you look a little po'ed?"

I don't think the girl was expecting to be asked about this and was a little taken aback by the question. "Yeah I am a bit." she said fixing us a glare as I turned round to join bailey. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Claire." she added softening the look. "Just had some bad news. My brother has cancer and we were wanting to raise some money to send him on holiday some place, but the council won't let us do it."

I said that sucks and that theses council guys sounded like real jerks, while bailey came back with, "You could have it on the ship."

I looked at her in what was probably amazement, I know I had to pick my jaw up from the floor. "Bailey, we can't offer them that."

That didn't matter to her though as she added, "Claire I'll talk to Mr Moseby, he's like the manager on board. I'm sure he'd let your family hold an event there and the council can't do anything about it on there."

Needless to say there were lots of hugging from Claire, then her mum and then the rest of her family. I wasn't sure about the plan but Moseby was more than happy to let us have the event and actually said he would happily be the Master Of Ceremonies for the evening which would be the last night before we left for our next destination.

* * *

_October 18__th__ 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well we've arrived in Wales, possibly the most boring place on earth! Seriously we we're in town today and it was so rural I expected sheep to be getting herded through the streets. It was the same back in Ireland, where ever we go on this boat its like the most random and insignificant places in the world. I want to go some place really cool like Paris or Rome. _

_Not only is this place boring but now Bailey and Tab are organizing a show on board to raise money for some kid from the town. I think its great that they're doing but who exactly are they gonna get? Mr Moseby dancing the Hula?

* * *

_

Ok so I was telling Zack about the gig, we're calling it a gig. Anyway I told Zack about it and he asked me of I wanted him to get in touch with one of his friends who's in the music industry. I told him I didn't want his dad or his band, he got kind of upset after that so I left. I'll go see him later and apologise, he really looks up to his dad so I guess I shouldn't have dismissed him like that.

Apart from that everything is going really well. Before I upset Zack he said he would talk to Cody about performing as their old band RockSquared, with someone else on bass and drums. I'm really looking forward to that. Zack performing, my boyfriends Zack Martin the rock star.

* * *

_October 19__th__ 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh My God, the boy and his family came on board today and he looks so ill. I feel like such a bitch for making fun of the gig yesterday. He's only fourteen and has leukaemia but he's such a sweetie._

_Tab and me were with Mr Moseby when they came aboard and despite his illness was still flirting with me. It was very cute which he is aswell, it was really nice to be shown a bit of attention. I love my friends on board but Molly and Tab have boyfriends and bailey has been on a few dates, so i was getting a bit annoyed that no one has even noticed me.

* * *

_

So we met Lewis today and he's such a cutie. He wouldn't leave Alison alone though, I think he has a crush on her. Anyway Zack and Cody are gonna play with Kyle and Molly. Cody is learning bass, which he isn't half bad at, Zack cant play his guitar and sing so Molly is gonna play it instead. I was at their first rehearsal earlier and they sounded good, I cant wait to see Zack up on stage, even if it is with a walking stick. Its not very rock and roll but he can't walk without it just now.

* * *

"Ok we just want to thank everything for Coming tonight and for everyone who has donated some money." Mr Moseby said as he jumped on stage as one of the local bands exited the stage. "and now I'd like to ask you to build up your applause for the next group. Please welcome to the stage Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Kyle West and Molly West, RockSquared"

The crowd cheered as Cody, Molly and Kyle rushed on stage, with Zack hobbling on a few second after them. He reached the microphone and raised it to his face, "Hello, we just want to remind everyone while we're here, which is to raise money to send a great kid on a holiday he'll never forget so please everyone dig deep. Ok now that was the message, but lets rock." they immediately launched into a cover of blink 182's The Rock Show.

It was almost 40 minutes later after a set list that had the whole crowd jumping. It was mostly covers including another blink 182 song, sum41, The Clash, a few original songs that Zack and Cody wrote a few years back they ended with a shortened version Freed Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

The crowd was still coming down from the excitement from RockSquared when everyone noticed that Zack was still on stage leaning on his walking stick the microphone still in hand, "thanks for all the support tonight guys, now I had to pull in favour to do this and they had to re-arrange their schedules, but totally unadvertised my former Room-mate Li'l Li'l and his friend ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the S.S. Tipton one of the biggest stars in the world Mr Justin Bieber."

The crowd of three hundred people in the Ballroom exploded as Marcus and Justin emerged from behind the curtain and joined Zack on stage. Marcus pulled Zack into a bear hug and slapped his back. Zack left the stage as they both started on one of Justin's own songs.

Tabitha grabbed Zack by his t-shirt as he left the stage and forcefully kissed him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THESE WERE YOUR CONTACTS IN THE MUSIC INDUSTRY?" she screamed as she released him from the kiss.

Zack smiled coyly "I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU AND LOOK AT LEWIS." he shouted back over the roar of the crowd as he pointed out Lewis who was front and centre dancing happily with his sisters and Alison.

After a few duets, Marcus sang on his own while Justin stood the side with Tabitha, Alison and Zack "Yo man thanks for inviting us, its always good to see fans in little places like this." he said to Zack as he prepared to go back on.

Zack was just grinning, "it's no problem I think I've got a get out of jail free card after this with Tabitha.

"I'd hope so, oh gotta go." the pop star said as he moved back on stage to relieve Marcus of the microphone.

The crowd once again went wild as he powered through One Time and Somebody to Love. After the second song he called for silence, "Ok this next song is for that one special girl, and I think I met when I was off at the side there so can the gorgeous blonde named Alison please come up?" he looked expectantly off the side although she didn't show. He encouraged the crowd to start chanting her name, to get her on stage. What he couldn't see was Tabitha and Zack dragging and pushing her up the stairs as she froze in shock when he had said her name.

In the end he ended up singing One less lonely girl to Alison as she dance with him on stage.

Justin once again left the stage to thunderous cheering and applause and shook hands with Mr Moseby who passed him by dragging a stool and smiling from ear to ear and thanking him profusely. "Justin Bieber everyone, lets give him another huge round of applause." He said as he reached the centre of the stage. "Ok we now have one final act, he only confirmed he would perform this morning, he played with RockSquared earlier and now he's back on his own, ladies and gentlemen please welcome back to the stage Kyle West.

The lights went down and a spotlight appeared from the back on the stool that Moseby had left behind. From behind the curtain Kyle walked out nervously carrying and acoustic guitar, he had changed from his ripped jeans an t-shirt that he had worn with RockSquared into a pair of smart black jeans, a blue chequered shirt that was tucked into the jeans and a pair of white van sneakers.

He sat down on the stool and looked around the room nervously, the crowd mostly stared back unsure of what to make of him. He pulled the microphone stand closer and adjusted it to the right height. "Eh hello, I've only been playing this for a few months. So this may suck." He said as he strummed the guitar and allowed the ripple of laughter to sweep across the audience.

None of the songs were particularly fast, most were acoustic cover of much faster songs, and Molly listened intently shocked at how good he was at singing, considering he had never shown any interest in it. It was after the fifth song that he asked his sister to join him on stage. She approached him slowly unsure of why she was being asked to come on. She leaned over and had a hushed conversation with Kyle before taking a seat behind the drum kit and picking up the drum sticks and nodded to her brother. "Ok, this is Molly my sister and she plays drums a lot better than me so she's gonna help me on this song."

He looked over his shoulder and nodded to her and she started to softly play the drums. After a few beats Kyle joined with the guitar and then started singing.

Complications inside of me  
Reminds me that my heart won't always beat  
The ugly face of death that's smiling  
At my rotting teeth

I will die here in this sorrow  
I was waiting for tomorrow  
Palpitate the pulse until  
You feel my heart explode against the wall

Oh

Talk about me  
Laugh about me  
Cry about me  
Nail me to the cross

I'll be a martyr for the hated  
The weak, the ugly, the lost  
I will die here in this sorrow  
I won't wait for tomorrow  
Palpitate the pulse until  
You resurrect my soul from the wall

Whoa

Talk about me  
Laugh about me  
Cry about me  
Nail me to the cross

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Talk, laugh, cry about me  
Talk, laugh, cry about me  
Talk, laugh, cry about me

Whoa

The audience clapped wildly at the end of the performance and clapped louder when Molly left the drum kit and hugged Kyle before departing the stage.

"Ok this is my last song tonight and I wrote this one myself last week so again sorry if it sucks." he said letting out a small laugh and again strumming his guitar. He was about to start when he looked up and scanned the crowd who were anxiously waiting for the song to start. He looked to the side of the stage where he saw Molly being hugged from behind by Cody as they too waited for him to start. Molly gave a little thumbs up as he turned away and closed his eyes holding back the tears he wanted to let go.

If I asked you to dance  
Would you dance with me  
If I asked for your hand  
Would you give it to me  
If I told you a secret  
Would you keep it for me  
If I gave you a star  
Would you still make it gleam

If I give you my heart  
Would you break it in two  
If I made you my girl  
I'd give you the world  
So don't make me wait  
Another day for you

If I sing you a song  
Would you keep me in key  
If I told you I love you  
What would it mean

Would you run away  
Never to be seen  
Would you stay with me forever  
And be my queen

If I give you my heart  
Would you break it in two  
If I made you mine  
I'd give you the world  
So don't make me wait  
Another day for you

If I give you my heart  
Would you break it in two  
If I made you my girl  
I'd give you the world  
So don't make me wait  
Another day for you

The whole ballroom started clapping not as loud as it was for Justin but enough for Kyle to look up in shock. While her brother had been singing Molly had felt Cody's arm tighten slightly around her waist, but had loosened off very quickly at the end and he was clapping the loudest. When Kyle left the stage he was meet with big hugs and slaps on the back from his friends and a extra big hug from Molly who knew exactly what the song was about

* * *

_October 21__st__ 2010_

_Dear Diary_

_The gig was amazing, Zack somehow was able to get L'il L'il and Justin Bieber to perform, what made it so cool was that Justin sang to me on stage in front of everyone. I mean I was embarrassed but Justin Bieber, the Justin Bieber sang to me. They may have got the biggest cheers and probably helped raise the most money, but the best part of the whole thing was Kyle._

_He sang like 6 songs, the last two were amazing, especially the last one that he wrote himself. It was so sweet, I just can't work out who he wrote it about. He wont tell any of us who it was about so I guess its really private. _

_Lewis really enjoyed himself as well which is the most important thing, although he got really jealous when Justin was singing to me. Oh well I'm going to go to bed now I'm so tired after everything that's happened tonight.

* * *

_

The entire ship seemed to sleep in the next morning. The ship seemed deserted as Kyle who hadn't slept well and was making his way to the Restaurant deck for breakfast. As he entered the room he noticed the only other people in the room were Justin Bieber, Marcus and Alison who were all eating quietly in the corner. Kyle grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and made his way over to join them. As he sat down Marcus introduced himself as did Justin, which caused the teenager to laugh. "Sorry its just its your L'il L'il and Justin Bieber, I know who you guys are. I guess you get that a lot." they both laughed as well and nodded.

By the time that everyone else started to show up Alison and Justin had excused themselves and were walking across deck one chatting about the previous night and his plans after he left the ship. They reached the front of the ship and Alison was staring out across the hills and valleys that surrounded the town. "So were you guys in Canada a few months ago?" he asked suddenly

Molly's head turned slowly nodding as it turned, "Yeah we ended up staying their for about a week cause of the situation with Tab."

"Tab as in Zack's girlfriend tab? Why what happened." Justin asked curiously

"Oh it was nothing it doesn't matter." She dismissed the question adding "Why?"

Justin reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring that was decorated with two small stones, a ruby and an emerald. "I saw you in that town, we got stuck there I saw you looking at the ring and I went in to buy it." he held out the ring for Alison.

"You were stalking me before you even knew me?" she said leaning back slightly staring at the ring.

Justin pulled his hand back, "I thought you were looked nice, I was going give this to you and my phone number, but by the time I had paid for it you had disappeared."

"That's really nice of you Justin, and I loved you singing to me last night. I mean your Justin Bieber, I would never have though that you liked me, bu…" Molly felt his lips against her own, he had interrupted her mid sentence. She felt his tongue asking for entrance at her lower lip and she felt herself allowing him to enter. She was very impressed by the kiss and was finding it hard to break the kiss.

"Alison?" they broke the kiss and looked across to see Lewis staring at them with a Justin Bieber CD in his hand. He let it slip from his fingers and as the case split across the wood and he bolted.

"Oh crap, What are we gonna do…." Justin started but was interrupted by Alison pushing past him as he stepped to where Lewis had been, "now?"

Alison found Lewis in the Lobby fidgeting as he sat on the couch, she joined him and put her had on his knee. He moved his leg and shook off her hand and said "I get it you know, he's famous, talented and I'm the sick kid that everyone has taken pity on."

Alison took hold of his hand, and laughed. "Well I guess you've got it all sorted out then haven't you?"

He gave her a dirty look and tired to pull his hand away but she tightened her grip, "Alison, I think your really cute and nice and everything but I know you'd rather be with him."

She let go of his hand and grabbed his head and made him look at her. "You men think you know everything, just because a guy has money and famous doesn't mean we immediately want them."

"Yeah cause I really think you'd want to go out with a guy who probably won't even reach his 16th birthday." he said coldly he was about to say something else when Alison kissed him. Softly at first, but quickly became more passionate. She could feel his hands reaching out to cradle her face and felt a warmth spreading from them. They broke apart but were still alone apart from the receptionist who was gazing dreamily out of the window.

* * *

Well the past week has been amazing. I told you about me organizing the gig and Zack offering his music business contacts. Turns out he did have them and they were huge. He actually got Justin Bieber to sing at the gig, its not a bad resume if I ever organise another one of these. I can actually say I booked a show with Justin Bieber.

The show was a success, we raised a thousand pound. Which both Justin and Marcus donated the same amount so in the end means we made three thousand. So Lewis and his family are all going away to states.

But that isn't the only good news concerning Lewis, he and Alison were caught kissing this morning and she's promised to keep in touch with him once we leave. They were both acting like little kids when they told us. I guess being in love can do that, I don't know if it is love but he defiantly loves her, you can totally see it when he looks at her. Woody is about weirder out though, I guess he doesn't want his sister dating, although we leave tomorrow morning so I would think he's going to forget about it soon.

To tell the truth I'm actually glad we're leaving Wales. Its been great and its nice to see Alison happy and Cody and Molly have sorted stuff out a bit, they're talking and being "intimate" with each other again. I wont go any further cause eww I don't even want to think about it.

Anyway its Halloween next week so I think me and Zack are gonna be planning our costumes tomorrow so I better go. I'm gonna need the sleep and also Alison will be back soon and I think you creep her out. So good night.

* * *

Alison had just left Lewis at home with his family was almost back to her own cabin. She reached the corridor and stopped outside her cabin. She smiled happily and thought back to the morning when she had first kissed Lewis. The look on Justin's face as he and Marcus drove off to the airport to go home. He was obviously heartbroken and handed her the ring before leaving. The rest of the day had been a blur as she spent the day with Lewis. She would have continued with the happy thoughts but she heard Tabitha talking inside the cabin and she found it very distracting

Alison stared curiously as she entered the room. She was sure she had heard Tabitha talking to someone. "Who were you talking to?" she asked the dark haired girl as she looked up from her bed

"What, no one." Tabitha replied quickly

"I'm sure I heard you speaking." Alison said looking around the room confused.

Tabitha stared back nervously and then picked up a book from her night stand, "Oh I must have been reading out loud."

Alison eyed the old beaten copy of Watership down suspiciously, "OK, well I'm really tired I was gonna go to bed is that ok?"

Tabitha put the book down and smiled. "Yeah I was about to settle down myself."

The two girls went to their closets, changed and then climbed into bed. Tabitha quickly drifted off to sleep, while Alison stayed up a little while longer watching Tabitha sleeping hugging into the bear her mother had sent her a few weeks ago.

* * *

This is my christmas present to everyone who has stuck around despite my erratic scheduling and late updates. i hope you

I hope you all enjoyed what you just read, including the special guest appearance of Justin Bieber. Originally it was a made up pop-star but hey Justin Bieber is huge right now and I thought oh what the hell, what's he going to do, sue me.

I finally revealed what happened to the ring from episode three. Now who was ever expecting that to come back? Now the two songs that include the lyrics for are Resurrection by the Misfits and If I by Jaison Dobbs. Both are on you tube so just go searching to listen to them. Jaison is actually one of my best friends and allowed to use that song so please swing by his youtube page and listen to the song. I really liked it and thought I would look great in this episode.

And finally I'm going to start putting suggestions in these for other stories on here that I have enjoyed on so my first suggestion is

Fanfiction. net/s/5161239/1/Back_On_Deck

A nifty little story by Bella1895 with a similar premise to this one, she got some crap from some fool who accused her of stealing my idea. Now although the title I'm using was floating around before I strongly disagree that she stole my idea mostly due to the fact that she started before me, has finished and is working on a great sequel so I hope you check them both out.

Once again Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, seasons greetings and any other well wish to the celebration your and your family are partaking in. See you all in the new year.

Jay

p.s. its my birthday next friday(which is new years eve) so if u want to give me a present a nice review would be lovely and very much appreciated.


	9. Episode 8 Halloween Hell

Episode 8 is here, enjoy

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2  
Back On Board

Episode 8: Halloween Hell!

The ship was in London for a month and the students were using being in the city as the perfect excuse to cut class and look around the city and say they were stuck in traffic.

Zack had just returned to the ship and was on his way to work. He had spent the day shopping with Tabitha and Alison. As he neared the sky deck he was joined by Anna the flirtatious girl from Chicago that sat next to him in English. She had been showing up wherever the older martin twin was.

"Hey Zack, where's Tabitha?" Anna said linking into his arm. He pulled away and tried to sped up as best he could with his walking stick. "Tab and Alison are still shopping for Halloween costumes, I have work though so I can't talk."

Anna looked very put out as she sat at the juice bar being ignored by Zack. He liked her and if he wasn't with Tabitha she was exactly the sort of girl that he would date. But he was with Tabitha and she knew that. Yet she still flirted with him relentlessly, leaving him feeling very uncomfortable when she was around.

On the other side of the ship, in the student cabins Cody was lying on his bed his shirt discarded on the floor. Straddling him was Molly her own t-shirt discarded with her boyfriends clothes on the floor. He was slowly running his hand up her sides as they kissed. He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth caressing her own.

There was no warning as the door opened and Kyle wandered absent mindedly into the room listening to his ipod. The teenage couple tumbled from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Molly quickly reached up for the covers and pulled them over them both.

"Oh my god, haven't you two ever heard of locking the door or a do not disturb sign?" Kyle exclaimed throwing his hand up covering his eyes and turning away.

Molly stood up grabbing her t-shirt and slipping them on "Oh my god yourself, god Kyle haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she slipped on her t-shirt an

"Knocking? It's my cabin" he said exasperated

Molly shook her head and looked away. "Whatever, Cody I'm meant to be helping Nia with the planning for the ballroom ready for Halloween, so I'll see you later." She bent down and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss and as she left a glare to her brother who was pulling a stack of comics out of his bag.

Cody dragged himself to his feet and threw the duvet on the bed letting out a heavy drawn out sigh as he did. "Sorry about that, I should have locked it." He said making his bed and turning around. He caught sight of his shirt in Kyle's hands, rubbing it gently between his fingers.

Kyle felt his cabin mates eyes on him and looked up cautiously. "Sorry, there's your shirt." he handed the shirt to Cody and turned away to his bed to sort out the comics he had just bought although he kept sneaking peeks at Cody's chest as he slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up.

"I think I'll go for a shower." Kyle said as he watched Cody do the last button on the shirt.

The blonde boy looked up surprised, "A shower?" he asked stupidly and Kyle nodded. "But you had one this morning."

"And?" Kyle replied as he kicked his converse off.

"Well its just that's quarter to one, you had one less than four ago."

Kyle just shrugged his shoulders at his words, and pulled the black beanie he had taken to wearing off. It was the first time Cody had seen him take it off since Ireland three weeks ago. His hair seemed longer than last he had seen it. As Cody stared at him he realised that if his cabin mates hair was any longer it would be difficult to tell the difference between him and his Molly.

Cody laughed at the thought and said "Whoa, dude you need a haircut."

Kyle turned and looked at the mirror on the wall, "Yeah, I guess I should visit the barber." He smiled slightly, "Anyway I better wash it first though." Cody just returned the smile and nodded.

Kyle turned his back on Cody and pulled his hoodie off, taking the t-shirt underneath with it. He then started to unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans down. Since they had become cabin mates Cody had noticed a slight ignorance of modesty from Kyle. It wasn't that he walked around naked but often would walk around in only his boxers and perhaps a t-shirt. The blonde boy didn't mind he was used to it growing up with Zack. It was the longer they roomed together though he felt his own modesty and embarrassment about the lack of clothing melting away not to the point of Kyle, but he was less bothered about always wearing his trousers of pyjamas when they were alone.

It was during one of the times that Kyle had been tidying up the bedroom before bed that Cody had started to notice the younger boys body. By the time he was noticing he had already seen Molly almost completely naked and couldn't help comparing the two.

About two months had passed since he had first started to notice the younger boy and he had been quick to note that Kyle had a flatter stomach than his sister, a few small moles across his back and a small almost bird-like birthmark on the left side of his hip. Another thing he had noticed was that his belly button was an outie. His arms and legs were slender just like Molly's although he had a lot of small scars and marks on them from his skating and had a lot more hair on them as well. This time because of his hair, from the back it would have been impossible to tell them apart.

Kyle exited into the bathroom, leaving the blonde boy to pick up the empty candy packets and cans of coke that he and Molly had finished and thrown on the floor. He quickly finished tidying up, throwing some dirty clothes in the hamper as well, Cody then departed for the sky deck, leaving a note on the desk for Kyle.

Zack was bored, most of the passenger were off the boat and left Zack sitting behind the bar with no customers. The older Martin twin was mostly staring at the empty hot-tub and sipping on a fresh drink he had just made when he noticed Anna who had left for ten minutes and was returning in a strappy two piece bikini that covered a lot less than appropriate. She was descending the stairs from the fiesta deck. His eyes slowly tracked up her body from the white sandals to the lime green bikini which Zack would swear was a size too small to the fiery red hair that framed her face.

Zack swallowed hard as she neared the bar.

"Miss me?" Anna asked as she slipped onto the bar stool and leaned across the bar.

The blonde boy sat up straight as she moved closer. "You weren't away that long Anna." he stuttered out.

"I'm sure you did anyway." She replied, seductively leaning forward and pushing her breasts even further. "Can I get a smoothie"

Zack scrunched his face up in confusion. "What?"

Anna let out an uncharacteristic girlish laugh and reached over to the fruit bowl sitting on the bar and picked up a banana. She softly slapped Zack's cheek with it and laughed "I want a smoothie, you do work in a juice bar."

Zack jumped up quickly and reached for chair that was about to topple over. He composed himself and turned away, busying himself with her drink. While he was distracted Anna slipped off the stool and moved behind the counter. He was nervously dropping the fruit into the blender and didn't notice her until her hands slithered around his waist and cupped his crotch.

Zack jerked back suddenly sending the contents of the jugs he was holding onto the floor. "What the hell?" he shouted spinning round and jumping away. He hobbled from behind the bar to the hot tub, "Anna, I like you but seriously stay the hell away from me."

"Aww c'mon Zackie, I know you want to." she said joining him by the hot tub and pushing herself against his body trapping him against the hot tub. She leaned forward trying to kiss him.

From the other side of the bar Cody suddenly appeared with Tabitha and Alison who had just returned from shopping. They all froze as they came around the bar and saw Zack and Anna.

Zack noticed them first and tried even harder to push her away and she finally let him go. From where Tabitha was standing it looked as if they were already kissing and she dropped the bags she was carrying and rushed away towards her cabin. Zack rushed past Anna after his crying girlfriend.

Alison kicked Tabitha shopping aside, "What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily as she stomped over and getting in her face.

"What's it's not my fault she can't keep him happy." The red head shot back flicking her hair.

Cody rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Alison as she went to swing her hand at Anna's face. He put himself between them and moved his friend away turning back to Anna, "Just get out of here, before I let her loose." he said even angrier than his friend.

Zack moved down the corridor after Tabitha who despite being only a few seconds ahead of him had set quite a pace made harder by the shooting pains in his leg. He had been in a such a rush to catch his girlfriend he had left his walking stick at the bar and was having to stop every few steps and lean against the wall to rest.

Zack pounded on the door, "Tab, Tabitha it was her" I was trying to get away from her." He shouted through the door, "Babe it was her I swear, she came onto me." There was no reply as he pounded on the door.

He was about to walk away when the handle started to turn and the door opened slightly. Tabitha peered out of the crack. "Go away!"

As she went to close the door, Zack threw his hand against it. "Tabitha I didn't do anything. She was coming onto me."

"Yeah and you said no. Everybody told me what your like." Tabitha said through a sob.

He shook his head and pushed the door open further, "The old me! I'm a different guy now. I've changed, you changed me." Tabitha stepped aside and let her boyfriend in to explain himself properly.

Halloween was still a few days away and although Zack and Tabitha had sorted things out it was still very tense around them.

Cody was searching for fake blood in the schools drama when he came across Zack searching for a pair of boots to go with his Jack Sparrow costume. As the older twin kept searching his brother took a seat on an old beaten costume trunk.

"So how are things with Tabitha?" he asked staring at his brothers back.

"I've no idea, she says she believes that I don't want Anna but I don't know. Zack replied turning around and sitting down on another chest and rubbing his leg.

Cody braced himself before he spoke ready to jump pout of reach as he asked. "Do you believe it?"

The reaction was immediate. His head snapped up violently, his nostrils flared slightly and his eyes widened and zoned in on his brother. "Are you being serious?"

"C'mon its not that strange of a question considering what your like."

The older twin stood up and towered over his brother, "What I was like, I've changed, she changed me." Cody nodded slightly in agreement, "Codes she came onto me, you guys showed up just as she actually tried something. I swear I didn't want her anyway near me."

Cody nodded again, "Ok, but does Anna know that."

Zack sighed, "I hope so."

Cody had just finished his shift and had met Molly who was just back from another shopping trip. The music was pounding and the walls were vibrating. They could feel the sound hitting them as they paused outside the ballroom. Mr Moseby and Nia were arguing on the stage. "This is much too loud, I've got guests complaining." He screamed barely able to make himself heard over the music.

The dark skinned girl was carefully circling her uncle keeping him from the speakers so he couldn't turn them off. The young couple giggled as the two on stage danced around each other. Cody pulled his girlfriends hand and signalled for them to leave. After a few minutes the music suddenly cut out and Cody asked. "So did you get everything you needed?"

Molly smiled and nodded pulling Cody by his collar into her cabin. "Sit down and I'll show you." she said pushing him into the desk chair and retreating to the bathroom with her shopping.

"Where's Kyle? I thought you two were shopping together." Cody asked shouting through the door.

From the other side a muffled reply came. "We were, he helped me pick out his costume."

"And?" the blonde boy asked as he fidgeted with the desk tidy.

"And he said he wanted to pick up some comics." she replied, "Hey do you know what his costume is?"

"Cody shrugged and then realised that Molly couldn't see him and said. "Wouldn't tell me, I thought you'd know."

He heard the door open and felt Molly's arms on his shoulders before they slid up and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" she whispered into his ear.

Cody could feel the fabric of the gloves as she pressed her hands against his head gently massaging it. "Hmmmm, The wicked Witch of the West?"

"Very funny." the costumes girl said spinning the chair around and pulled the mask off. She leaned on the arm rests and loomed menacingly over her boyfriend.

Cody looked up into Molly's eyes and smiled devilishly as his eyes darted over the costume. "How did you know I liked spider girl?"

Molly raised her eyebrow and jumped up to straddle Cody on the chair and smirked. "I didn't"

Cody's smile grew as he snaked his arms up around her waist and pulled her closer as she sank into his arms and kissed him again, she slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth and fighting with his.

As they broke the kiss she didn't notice the slight frown that momentarily ran across his face, as he quickly changed it to a seductive look and asked, "So was the mask just for show, or are you going to put it on?" Molly giggled as she grabbed the mask from the desk and slipped it on just above her mouth.

Fifteen minutes later and Cody was tracing the web pattern on the mask with his finger. "I don't want to go but I still have that history paper to write."

"Its ok." Molly frowned, standing up. "We'll be together all day tomorrow?"

"You sure?" He asked as he stood up and was handed the mask. Molly nodded as she pulled the costume off, she kissed Cody goodbye and changed into her normal clothes as he left.

Tabitha had just finished helping Nia in the ballroom with the final touches to the Halloween decorations. As she made her way back to her cabin she suddenly felt much better about attending the party with Zack.

After Anna had been caught hitting on Zack it had left her with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she was with her formerly womanising boyfriend. She had walked in on them and from where she was standing it had looked very friendly. Zack had spent the time since trying to convince her that he hadn't been unfaithful, she just had a had time believing him.

As she entered her cabin Alison looked up from her desk and smiled, "Hey Tab, did you get everything finished?"

"Yeah, I think Nia's trying to drive Moseby insane ."Tabitha replied slipping her backpack off and dropping it onto her bed.

The blonde girl turned around a face her friend. "Was that her with the music?"

Tabitha looked up as she retrieved her homework from her bag and replied, "Oh my god could you hear that?"

Alison nodded with a chuckled as if to say of course and would have if there hadn't been a knock on the door and Zack poked his head around the door. "How's my favourite girl?" he asked using the new nickname he had given her the day after the fallout with Anna.

The blonde girl scowled and turned away to her homework. She knew Zack really cared for Tabitha but she was angry that he was stupid enough to allow Anna to get him in that position.

Tabitha smiled and pulled Zack into a hug, "She's fine and she's looking forward to tomorrow."

"Good, I just saw the ballroom it looks fantastic." he said letting go, "Well I just came in to see if you wanted to go to the pizza place on E deck for some Ham and Pineapple?"

Alison looked up, "Well actually we're…"

"We'd love to." Tabitha said cutting off the younger girl.

Alison looked from one to the other, and dropped her head in defeat. "Yeah. Ok lets go."

Molly smiled beneath her mask as she entered the ballroom hand in hand with Cody. He shivered slightly as he came in. His choice of thin, ripped clothes for his zombie look didn't mix well the cold London air that was blowing in from the open doors.

They both looked around for Kyle who had disappeared an hour before, still refusing to tell anyone what his costume was. Neither of the teenagers could see him and made their way over to their friends who were dancing to the slow melody that was playing.

It was close to midnight and the party was still going on. Not even Mr Moseby's Riff Raff from the rocky horror picture show costume was going to stop it. He had put Nia in charge and they were over in the corner arguing about her saying the that the party wasn't over till the last person left.

Cody and Molly were dancing in the centre of the floor . They still hadn't seen Kyle, but at the moment they weren't really worrying about him. A little while later they saw Zack exiting to the outside with Anna. Although he wasn't looking as if he really wanted to go with her.

As the song finished they were joined by Tabitha who was worriedly looking for Zack. While Molly tried to calm her down she sent Cody to get some drinks.

After picking up three glasses of punch he looked around for his and his brothers girlfriends. He couldn't see them but he did he say a miserable looking Lady Gaga costumed Alison.

"So what's up?" Cody asked as he took the seat next to her.

Alison sighed heavily. "Nothing, its just Molly's got you, Tabitha's got Zack and the only guy that has any interest in me that I actually like is on the other side of the country."

The blood covered teenager handed one of the glasses to her and replied. "Oh that…" Alison smiled at his answer. "Look I know it sucks but you should just try to enjoy yourself tonight. Why Don't you go dance with the girls. I'll be over in a minute."

The younger girl pushed Cody away, "wow thanks for that, really helpful. I didn't realise all I need to do was try and enjoy myself." she said before storming out of the room.

Cody stood back up and once again scanned the room for Molly and Tabitha. He was circling around the edge when he caught sight of a red gloved hand signalling to him from behind the curtain on stage. As he got closer he recognised the recognised the black web pattern from Molly's spider-girl costume.

He dropped the pinch glasses on the nearest table and careful to avoid being seen by Moseby he sneaked on stage and behind the curtain.

Once back there Cody couldn't see a thing. It was patch black and he put his hands out foolishly trying to find Molly. After a few seconds of grasping thin air he felt a hand on his chest and was pushed against the wall. He reached out for the mask and rolled it up. His fingers passed over her lips and she nipped at them playfully. Taking that as a sign he forced his lips against her own.

Despite being only a few feet from the speakers he couldn't hear a note, the blood pounding in his ears was the only thing he heard. Despite always enjoying the kissing, it always seemed like something was missing. Now suddenly it felt right, perfect, amazing. If he could think properly at that moment he probably would have used those words. From the way he held her face, to the way she gripped his arms, her lips clashing against his own, his tongue carefully sliding along hers.

After a few minutes of what was for Cody the most passionate, the most perfect kiss he had ever experienced. They broke apart and Molly disappeared along the curtain and out the other side.

Cody rested against the wall trying to get his breath back. He waited another few minutes before checking if it was safe to leave and sneaked off stage back to the dance floor. Luckily for him Mr Moseby was leading a group of students in the time warp . The simplified teen once again circled the floor looking for his girlfriend and who he spotted was still with Tabitha by the doors.

He quickly cut through the crowd and around her back. He slowly hugged her from behind, placing his head on her shoulder and smiling stupidly.

"Oh there you are." Molly said with a start as Cody took hold. "Thought you got lost." she added with a last.

"Well that kiss left me a bit dazed." he replied nuzzling into her neck.

Molly quickly detangled herself from his arms and looked at Cody confused. "What kiss?"

Cody looked back with a equally confused look. "The one we were just having behind the curtain." he said pointing to the stage.

It was this point that Alison showed up and dragged Tabitha away leaving Cody and with an increasingly angry Spider-girl. "You Were kissing someone kissing somebody else?" she asked through gritted teeth, although they both knew it wasn't really a question.

"No, I was kissing you, or I thought I was."

Molly let out a fake laugh, "Oh of course that makes it all better."

Outside there was a sudden commotion and Alison appeared pulling the confused boy outside. "Cody I think you should get Zack out of here." Molly followed still angrily asking Cody for an explanation.

Once outside they Cody was dragged across the deck to where Tabitha was screaming hysterically at Zack who was leaning towards her on his cane trying to explain what had happened. Behind him Anna was nervously trying to tiptoe back inside. Apparently they had just been caught making out in one of the lifeboats by Alison and Tabitha.

Molly pulled Cody back and poked him in the chest. "And you always said you weren't like your brother. Stay the hell away from me." and she slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

She then stormed back inside as Kyle suddenly appeared zipping up a leather jacket that was hiding his costume from the cold air. His sister pushed him out of her way and he looked up to his friends and asked, "What happened?"

* * *

Its not the end, its only the beginning trust me

I hope everyone has had a good 2011 so far, and is looking forward to a more of the adventures on the SS Tipton with Zack, Cody, Molly, Kyle Alison, Tabitha and "Nathan".

Later Days

Jay

Coming Soon...

**The Suite Life On Deck 2: ManOverboard**


	10. Episode 9 Out In London

Okay hey everybody, hope everyone enjoyed the Final episode of The Suite Life on Deck. I've not watched it or the prom episode yet so no spoilers, lol.

Just want to clear something up. After the accident in Episode 6 Luck O the Irish, Zack now has to use a cane for walking as a sharp rock when straight through his legs and caused irreversible damage that impairs his walking.

Enjoy

* * *

Suite life on deck 2  
Back On Board  
Episode 9: Out In London

It took a few days for the buzz of what had happened at the Halloween party to die down. Since the party the story of both Martin twins had had been passed from student to staff to passenger. Everywhere they went there was someone talking about it and if they weren't when the boys arrived they were soon afterwards.

While most of the details of Cody's story was well known, Zack's story was shrouded in mystery, no one involved would talk about what had happened before the older twin was caught kissing Anna out on the deck. Neither twin was particularly popular with many of the female students although Cody was eliciting more sympathy as many felt he had been tricked although some felt he was lying.

It was the following Friday and Molly was in her cabin packing her bag with some pencils and a sketch pad into her bag. She zipped it up and turned to the bottom of her closet. She reached inside to pull out a pair of sneaker to wear, as she pulled out her white sneakers they snagged something on the floor and it was pulled out with the shoes.

The red and blue fabric fell from the shoes into a pile on the floor in front of her. Molly reached down and picked the costume up ready to throw it back into the closet but instead found her holding on and staring at it. She thoughtfully traced the web pattern with her finger the way Cody had just a week before.

She barely noticed the knock at the door, as they got louder she was momentarily distracted and shouted "Come in." never taking her eyes of the costume in her hands.

Kyle entered the room and joined his sister by the closet. "Are you ok?" he asked taking a seat on the bed and looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." she replied automatically throwing the costume back into the closet. Molly suddenly realized who it was sitting on the bed with her and turned to her brother, "What do you want?" she asked bluntly as she slipped on the sneakers and tied them up angrily.

Kyle was taken aback by her attitude but replied as if everything was fine. "I'm going into London early there's this store near Victoria that I haven't been to yet, I thought maybe you'd like to join me."

The young girl moved away from her brother slightly giving him a look replying, "And why would I want to do that?"

There was no pretending to miss the hostility in her voice this time. "Oh I don't know, because you're my twin sister and we've barely spent anytime together lately apart from in class."

"So? Just because I got stuck with you for a brother doesn't mean I have to spend time with you." Molly said coldly.

Kyle shook his head, "Fine," he said sadly standing up and moving towards the door, cut by what she had said. "I guess I'll just see you on the London eye then." And he left the room without looking back, wiping his eyes as he went.

Molly stared at the door for a few second after he had gone, before screaming and grabbing her bag to throw against the door.

The corridors were emptying as Kyle moodily stomped back to his cabin. As he entered a disheveled and rough looking Cody appeared from the bathroom. Since the previous weeks drama apart from school the blonde teenager hadn't left their cabin, leaving Kyle and Zack to cover his shifts on the sky deck.

"Oh, hi Kyle." Cody said as he noticed his room-mate entering.

Kyle returned the greeting as he grabbed the desk chair and sat down dropping his head on the table.

"What's up?" The blonde asked as he fidgeted with his won desk straightening the pencils, although they didn't need it. All the time Cody had spent in their cabin, he had tidied it so much the dust wasn't even landing as he caught it in mid-air. The room had been organised and reorganised four times and looked more like a showroom that the living area of two teenage boys.

Kyle sat up and swung around on the seat resting back replying, "Molly was being a bitch." he noticed Cody suddenly pay him full attention as soon as he said his sisters name. "I just asked if she wanted to go into London before this afternoon."

"And she didn't want to?" Cody asked knowing the answer.

Kyle smirked, "Well you could say that" he said before thinking and adding, "Hey why don't you come with me?"

Cody once again busied himself with the pencils and shaking his head.

"Aww c'mon you've not left the ship for a week. You can't just sit in here like the tin-man from the Wizard of Oz"

Cody turned to his room-mate confused, "What?"

"You know stuck in one place singing if I only had a heart." Kyle said singing the last part and laughing at his friend.

"Okay, but your buying lunch." Cody said as Kyle laughed louder agreeing.

As they walked the streets of London Kyle was happy to see Cody smiling again. They weren't huge smiles, not even particularly big ones, just enough to show he was enjoying himself. Even when the rain started and they were standing in Trafalgar square under an umbrella, Cody was still happy although slightly bemused at Kyle who seemed just a little bit too happy as they huddled together under the umbrella.

Luckily the rain didn't last long and they soon found themselves in the probably the only comic book store Kyle hadn't been to yet. He quickly found some boxes of comics from the 70's that he flicked through looking for ones that interested him.

Cody not having read comics for a few years instead slowly walked around the store looking at the action figures, busts, statues and memorabilia from lots of different comics, TV shows and movies. There weren't many people around and the boys were able to see each other from anywhere in the store.

It was closing in on half past one when Cody noticed the time. He spun around looking for Kyle, who he saw leaning against a book shelf at the back of the store. In his hand he was holding a few old comics with yellowing pages, they were threatening to fall from his hand as he seemed more interrupted in staring in a daze to where Cody was standing.

The comics in his hands finally slipped but were caught just in time once Kyle was knocked out of his daydream as Cody moved towards him warning him of the time.

"Sorry, what?" he asked as he straightened up the comics in his hands and looked around as if nothing had happened.

Cody shook his head at his friends absent mindness and reminded him. "We're meant to be meeting the class at half two and you still owe me lunch."

Kyle nodded and left to pay for his comics. Cody followed him and waited by the door watching the girl that his friend had been spying on as she stood standing next to Cody when he was browsing the shelves.

Kyle joined Cody a few moments later and they went to leave. The blonde boy looked back to see the girl waving and giving him a wink as they left.

They grabbed a bus going towards the London eye and retreated to a small café about 5minutes away. They both opted for some ham sandwiches and sat down at on of the tables outside.

"It was a while later when Cody suddenly mentioned the girl from the store. "So you like blondes then?" he said laughing.

"What?" Kyle replied alarmed.

Cody smiled, "That girl you were checking out at the store. Or were you not looking that high?" he asked laughing again.

Kyle returned with a nervous laughter and a deep drink from the bottle in front of him. "I wasn't looking at the girl." he replied softly and he started to slide his hand across the table towards Cody's

They were just about to touch when Cody's cell-phone started to ring and Cody pulled his hand from the table to pull it from his pocket to answer not realising what Kyle was about to do, or noticing the hand sliding back across the table.

The phone call was over quickly, it was Zack asking them why they were going to be late. The boys quickly grabbed their bags and left. Rushing across the road laughing at the drivers who had to break suddenly and were pushing their horns.

Zack shielded his eyes from the sun as he stepped into the pod. He looked around for his friends, many of the students avoided his eye or moved away as he scanned the crowd. He carefully looked for his brother, the one person that wouldn't treat him differently, but he wasn't there.

He pulled his cell out of his pocket and scrolled through the names looking for Cody's and phoned his younger brother. "Cody, where are you? He asked once his brother answered. "We're already on the wheel." He frowned as his twin told him he was going to be late and would get the next pod and meet them afterwards.

The doors closed and the started to to move. Most of the class were still avoiding him as he limped through them with his walking stick to tell Tuttweiler what had happened, and as he returned to the centre of the room and flopped down on the bench in the centre.

Tabitha was carefully circling the room, she felt uncomfortable as she felt Zack's eyes follow her. It reminded her of the creepy old men who would stare at her as she passed them when she lived on the streets. She turned to confront him but when she did he turned his gaze away and he was looking so sad and pathetic that she couldn't bring herself to do it.

There was a good few feet between him and anybody else in the pod. It was rather pathetic to see and Tabitha could feel her heart breaking as she watched her ex moodily play with his cell-phone.

The normally social teenager seemed to be deliberately avoiding his friends and the other students. He wasn't even checking out the other girls. The only things he seemed to focus on were his cell or Tabitha who he kept sneaking glances at over his cell checking to see if she was still looking.

Her over-riding drive was to sit down and comfort him, but she restrained herself. His betrayal was only a week ago and the wound was still fresh. Tabitha finally pulled her gaze from Zack to Molly sitting crossed legged on the floor sketching something on the paper in front of her.

Tabitha slid up beside her and spied over her shoulder at the sketch.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't peer over my shoulder." Molly said suddenly.

Tabitha jumped as she spoke. "Sorry, it's just I wanted to ask you something."

Molly didn't even look up from the paper, "It's been a week, why now?"

"It's just I know why I broke up with Zack, but Cody was tricked everyone knows that, but you didn't even give him a chance?" Tabitha whispered not wanting others to listen in.

Molly sight and dropped her pencil, she placed her hands over her eyes and rubbed them. "Tab, he kissed someone and then bragged about it."

"But he was tricked he thought I was you, it just doesn't make sense that you'd dump him.

Molly turned to her friend and frowned. "Cody is a great guy, but there was something missing. I just needed an excuse to do it"

"That makes even less sense, if he was such a great guy why dump him."

"I like him I do, but there's someone I care about who likes him more and it was hurting them to see us together." Molly said down at the next pod to where she could see her brother and Cody talking on the bench.

"So was it?" Tabitha asked bringing her friend back from her daydream.

The twin shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I just knew me and Cody hurt them and I couldn't let that happen. Now can we please move on."

Tabitha nodded and stared out over London. "So is Kyle kissing Cody the reason your not speaking to him."

Molly head jerked violently, she almost spat the water she had just drank over her drawing and she turned to look at Tabitha wide eyed. "What the hell, what makes you think it was Kyle."

"I lived on the streets for two years." she started, "with a lot of runaways, and a lot of them were gay, you get to notice stuff. Also he's the only person your close to that you would hurt yourself over."

"Just because you knew some gay kids doesn't mean that my twin brother is!" Molly hissed nervously looking around.

Tabitha smiled coyly. "Don't worry, I've known since I met him. I once spent a month or two living with this Mayors daughter, she ran away because she was struggling with being a lesbian she just didn't know it. I knew before she did."

"I didn't think he would do that though." Molly said taking another sip of water.

Tabitha smirked, "He's your brother, your twin brother. You probably know him better than anyone and he still surprises you." she said pulling Molly into a hug.

The Younger girl smiled, "Don't tell anyone, he obviously wanted Cody more than I thought if he's willing to do what he did."

"Ok, but you need to talk to him, get him to tell Cody the truth." Tabitha said as she picked up a pencil and handed it to Molly. "Now go finished you doodle."

Molly faked a shocked reaction and playfully slapped Tabitha's hand. "It's not a doodle its art." she said grabbing the pencil adding, "Philistine!" before both girls erupted into laughter.

Kyle was happily staring out over London. He and Cody had reached the London Eye just as their classmates had boarded and the two boys boarded the following pod. Cody had caught site of Molly shortly after boarding and quickly regressed to the mopey, depressed Cody that Kyle had spent the last week with.

Cody retreated to the bench and sat down in the same way his brother had in the forward pod. Kyle leaned back against the window and watched his friend. The sun cast the younger boys shadow over Cody who scowled at the floor.

"I wish I knew who it was." Cody said suddenly still scowling at the floor.

Kyle frowned nervously at the words. "Try not to think about it."

" I wish I could, but that kiss, that kiss was…"

The younger boy cocked his head as his friend spoke. "What about it, what was it?" he asked urgently taking a seat next to Cody.

Cody looked at his friend closely scanning Kyle's face not seeing Molly's as he had for the previous week but Kyle's and replied. "It was perfect, I've never been kissed like that" a smile played across his lips as he spoke, "But it cost me everything, it cost me my girlfriend."

"It was perfect." Kyle said happily under his breath leaning back.

Cody grabbed Kyle by the shoulders ad collapsed against him pulling the younger boy into a rather awkward looking hug. Kyle smiled slightly as his friend took hold and gently patted him on the back as Cody started to sob, but there were no tears just muffled sobs.

Kyle continued to pat Cody's back, looking around at the other passengers who were all being very British and eyeing them sneakily from the corner of their eyes.

"Ok, Cody, little bit weird now." Kyle said as he shifted uncomfortably from the looks they were getting.

"I don't care." Cody replied as he lifted his head

Kyle leaned back to look at his friend "Everyone is staring at us."

Cody shook his head, "I don't care, I just want to know, I want to know who kissed me, I just want to know."

Kyle looked around the other passengers who were still looking but not as closely as before. He swallowed hard and took a chance, "It was me!"

Cody's grip loosened immediately, his eyes locked on the to Kyle's face and a veil of anger descended across them. "You? You were the one who kissed me."

"Yeah, it was me." Kyle replied smiling, "and it was perfect for me too."

Kyle leaned forward to hug or kiss whatever Cody went for. Instead he felt a violent shove in his chest as Cody jumped back.

"Stay away from me." Cody hissed, before retreating to the side to look out of the pod.

Kyle stared at his friends back in shock. Many of the passengers were now openly staring at the boys confused as Kyle mouth, "But it was perfect." over and over again.

A few minutes later and both boys disembarked the pod and rejoined their classmates. Kyle did try to talk to Cody as they did, he put his hand on Cody's shoulder who pulled away and walked off to join his brother and Woody.

Kyle dragged his feet as they made their way back to the ship. He was mentally kicking himself, calling himself and idiot and going over the thing in his head. I ruined it, I can't believe I actually thought that anything good could happen. He thought to himself as they neared the Tipton.

Once back on board Kyle rushed to his cabin to change and made his way to the sky deck for his shift at the juice bar. A five hour shift didn't seem as good an idea as it was when he agreed to it.

It was almost over when Molly appeared from the fiesta deck, sketch pad in hand. She sat down and was immediately confronted by a large drink that was placed in front of her. She looked from the drink to her brother.

"Peace offering?" he said as he went back to wiping glasses. "It's on the house." he added as she looked at the drink suspiciously.

"Ok," Molly said smiling, "I'm still angry with you though."

Kyle sighed as he replied, "Yeah? Join the club."

Molly took a drink and raised her eyebrows. "Why, who else have you pissed off?"

"Well I'm pretty angry with myself, and I told Cody it was my fault that you too broke up." Kyle said avoiding his sisters eyes.

"So you told him you kissed him?"

Kyle stared at his sister, "I suppose I should be surprised you know, but after this morning."

"It would be nice if you could pretend," she replied with a laugh adding, "I am sorry about this morning, I didn't mean it."

"I know." Kyle nodded

Molly leaned forward over the counter and said, "So why did you tell him?"

Kyle shook his head again as they put a tray of clean glasses away. "He said it was perfect, the kiss was perfect."

"And you told him, I guess you really are an idiot." Molly said giving her brother a knowing smile as he shook his head in protest. "Just what did happen then?"

A customer approached the counter distracting Kyle while he served the teenage boy who smiled at Cody just a bit too much. His sister eyed the boy suspiciously as he retreated with his drink. Kyle returned with a curious grin on his face that faded as Molly stared straight at him with a questioning look.

"What?" Kyle asked innocently

"Nothing, just waiting for you tell me what happened." Molly replied just as innocently.

Kyle sat down on the stool on his side of the counter letting out a sigh as he relaxed. "He said the kiss was perfect, I told him it was me. I thought he'd be happy, you know finding the person who he shared the perfect kiss with."

Molly frowned, shaking her head. "So you told a straight guy that his perfect kiss that led to him getting dumped, that his perfect kiss was with a guy?"

"well when you say it like that, it sounds stupid." Kyle said as he looked up at the sky.

"Your lucky he didn't punch you, any other guy would have." Molly said shaking her head at her brothers stupidity.

Kyle joined in the shaking of heads, "Ok I didn't think it through properly." He said grabbing the a cloth and wiping down the counter.

"As far as he's concerned you tricked him and I think you should talk to him and apologise." Molly said after finishing her drink.

Kyle continued to wipe the counter although it didn't really need it as he thought about her words. "Your right." he said starting to remove his apron, "I have to talk to him." he threw the apron at his sister who caught it and looked between it and her brother. "Finish my shift for me." he added as he backed out from behind the counter and off towards the student cabins.

"I said apologise to him," Molly said as he ran off, realising he wasn't listening and she was still holding the apron she looked down at it and shouted after him again "And I didn't say I would do this!"

She waited for a few seconds for her brother to reappear when he didn't she grumpily moved behind the counter. "Leave me to do your work, typical." she said grabbing the cloth and grabbing a few empty glasses left on the counter.

Cody stuck to his brother for the rest of the day, deliberately avoiding his room-mate who on the trip back kept trying to talk to Cody.

The older twin noticed his brothers peculiar behaviour but chose not to say anything until they were alone back on board the Tipton. Once back on board most of the class made their way to the restaurant deck. A few hours later Zack and Cody made their way back to the Zack's cabin on their own. Leaving Woody to continue eating with Bailey and Alison.

Cody flopped down on the desk chair, while Zack dropped his bag on his bed before taking a seat on the end of the bed. "So you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Zack asked as his brother let out a heavy sigh.

"Kyle…" Cody replied looking up from the floor to his brother, "Kyle said something to me."

Zack sat confused watching his brother. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, it just got me thinking." the younger boy replied.

Zack nodded agreeing to drop it, "Ok, I'm just wondering why you've been like this since we got off the eye."

Cody shook his head, "Like I said it's nothing."

"Yeah cause nothing makes you all miserable for hours." Zack started moving from the bed to sitting on his desk next to his brother adding, "Please, just give me something?"

The younger twin bit his lip before replying, "You know that whoever got me behind that curtain, kissed me right?"

"Of course, everyone does." Zack said pulling his legs up onto the desk.

"Yeah well what people don't know is what the kiss was like." Cody added looking at Zack who raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I can only describe it as perfect Zack, just perfect."

Zack looked around I surprise. "And your upset because it wasn't with Molly?"

Cody nodded, "Kinda, more that I don't really know who it was with."

"I'm guessing Kyle told you who he thinks it was and you believe him?" Zack asked paying proper attention to his brother.

"Sort of." Cody replied leaning back in the chair.

"Well if you have a name and its was as good as you say I think you should give it a go and see what happens." Zack said smiling at his brother.

"Really?" Cody asked taken aback by his brothers encouragement.

Zack nodded, "Yeah of course. I kind of know what its like to be in love and have that perfect kiss thing and it hurts to have it taken away. He finished bitterly.

Cody stood up and squeezed his brothers shoulder reassuringly. "I never thought I'd say this but, your right. I've gotta try."

Zack nodded and took a seat in the desk chair his brother had just vacated. "The go, go find your perfect kiss."

"You gonna be ok?" Cody asked as he gripped the door handle and watched his brother nod. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He added as his little brother left.

Kyle was making his way along the deck watching the sky as he neared his cabin. He bumped into woody who was still stuffing his face with food as they reached their cabins. Cody was just exiting his brothers cabin as they arrived and Kyle froze on the spot as he caught site of his room-mate.

Cody noticed Kyle's sudden stop and froze himself after letting Woody past into his own cabin leaving the boys alone in the corridor. Both boys stood silently in the hall, sizing each other up.

Kyle finally broke the silence saying. "I know you said not to talk to you but we're room-mates, we have to work something out."

Cody had a smile form on his face as Kyle spoke and nodded signalling towards the door of their cabin. The blonde boy opened the door and stepped inside closely followed by the younger boy who was confused by his room-mates current behaviour.

Kyle shut the door and leaned back against it, watching Cody make his way over to the closet and kicked his shoes off into the bottom of it.

After removing his shoes Cody returned to the centre of the room and both boys went back to their silent staring contest. Both tried to talk but neither knew how to start. It was a good five minutes before Kyle broke the silence again with, "I'msorryItrickedyou." he blurted out to fast for Cody to understand who looked at his room-mate with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm sorry I tricked you." Kyle repeated slower so Cody could understand before continuing. "I'm sorry I tricked you, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I kept it a secret and I'm sorry I kissed you."

Cody fidgeted with his hands as he listened to Kyle and once he was finished the blonde boy stared straight into the other boy's eyes and took a step towards him. The younger boy braced himself against the door not sure what to expect, but definitely not expecting what did happen. When Cody replied, "I'm not sorry you kissed me."

Kyle swallowed hard, "What? Your not sorry?" he asked not sure whether to smile or not.

"No." Cody replied to his shocked friend. "I was angry when you told me because I didn't expect it. I've never thought of myself as gay or anything so I have no idea what I'm doing."

Kyle moved closer and took Cody's hand in his own and squeezed it. "I'm not sure I do either," He laughed.

Cody reached out for Kyle's other hand and smiled as he took hold feeling the sweat on them as they nervously moved closer together. "The kiss was perfect and I've been told I should at least give this a chance, so here goes." he said nervously taking one last small step forward.

Kyle was about to reply but Cody's lips connected with his own before he had the chance. They both closed their eyes and sank into the kiss. Cody was the first to open his mouth slightly allowing a small moan to escape and his tongue to slide into Kyle's. He carefully massaged the younger boys tongue with his won and slid his hands up his arms and pulled him even closer.

The ships horn suddenly went off, disturbing the boys, who broke the kiss. Kyle eyed Cody nervously as he placed his hands on the Blonde boys waist. He watched nervously as Cody raised his head and smiled. "Still perfect."

* * *

Well that's another episodee in the bag and I hope everyone enjoyed it. i will admit i had a great moment of great moments thinking alike when i saw the twister episodes of TSLOD and Cody was the tin man in the wizard of oz dream, a few days after i wrote the same thing in this, not important but it made me smile.

Episode ten is coming soon and so is something I'm majorly looking forward to. From episode 13 theres going to be a seperate seven part story continuing the story of one of the character from Back on Board who will be leaving the main story to star in the spin off.

Starting with this episode there will be references to things that will be important to that story, and also what will happen post the character leaving. Anna from the previous episode and the un-named boy in this one are just the first of some new characters that will be making frequent appearances in the coming episodes.

I think I've said to much…

Anyway later days please R and R, and if you really enjoy it tweet about it or post it on facebook, thanks to those lovely links below.

Speaking of twitter, if you want the occasional laugh, stupid rambling or possible spoiler you can follow me ONLY_TRUTH when you do let me know you got it from here and i will follow back. Also if you do tweet about the story or any of my other ones mention me in the tweet so i know how popular this story actually is.

Ok finished for now, seeya in a few…


	11. Episode 10 Second Chances Part 1

Back already, weird huh. well basically i wrote the last episode posted it and then immediately started on this one. which is weird cause normally i give myself a day or so to give the creative party of my brain a rest. This episode i thought would be an easy filler episode, with not a happening. then i wrote 3 and half pages, then another and then two more and then finally another two and i was like oh crap i've only written the first half i still have loads to write. so rather than wait for more to come i'm splitting up this episode into two parts (this is part one, in case you didn't reaslise)

i felt i'd kinda neglected Zack, even in episodes where he has important stuff happen the whole Kyle/Cody/Molly storyline was given top billing so this time its gonna be all about Zack. so i hope all you Dylan sSProuse Fans like this

enjoy...

* * *

Suite life on deck 2  
Back On Board  
Episode 10: Second Chances Part 1

The sun was setting as Cody and Kyle walked onto the sky deck. A few seconds before they had walked out of the corridor they had been carefully checking the area as they held hands and had exchanged a final kiss before walking out in front of everybody.

Cody was very nervous about coming out. While Kyle was quite happily identifying as gay, his boyfriend still wasn't sure what he was. Gay, bisexual , bi-curious, being Cody he had spent the previous few weeks researching what he was but he hadn't found anything he felt he properly identified as.

There attempts at dating had been fairly disastrous with constant interruption or last minute cancellations and the lack of places to go without being identified was also hard to come by.

They had both noticed Zack sitting alone by the railings watching the birds as they flew towards the sun, tapping his cane on the side of the deck chair. Cody frowned nervously as they took seats at a table by the hot tub.

"Ky, do you think I should go talk to him?" He asked looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

Kyle peered over at Zack for a few seconds before nodding, "Yeah I think you should."

Cody stood up and smiled nervously at his boyfriend , "Get me a drink while I'm away." he said before turning towards his brother.

Zack turned to face his brother as he approached, "Hey Codes." he said as Cody past him to lean against the rails.

"How's the leg?" he asked trying to sound casual.

Zack peered down at his leg and tapped it gently with the cane. "Still useless Cody, bit like me."

Cody straightened up at his words. "What happened?"

"I had a date tonight." Zack returned grimacing.

"Oh well that's good right?" Cody said trying to sound happy for his brother, who just looked at him with a stony expression. "Not good huh?"

Zack snorted, "Not good would have been an improvement."

"Oh, I'm sorry man," the younger boy said sitting down next to his brother. "Who was it with?"

"Arianna." Zack replied coldly.

"Cody sat down in surprise, "The Russian girl, I thought she hated you after you put the blue bye in the hot tub and she ended up looking like a smurf?"

"She does, she agreed to go on a date with me, to laugh at me." He spat bitterly, "Said my leg was karma for all the people I hurt." He let out a soft sob and wiped his eyes with eh cuff of his hoodie.

Cody moved forward on his eat and squeezed Zack's shoulder, "Dude, I'm sorr…"

"Don't say it, I'm not upset because of what she said, I'm upset because she's right." Zack sobbed dropping his cane and covering his face.

Cody leaned forward and pulled his brother into a hug. Zack took hold of his younger brother and held on tight.

Kyle watched his boyfriend and his twin from a safe distance nursing a drink and stirring Cody's with a straw. He watched as Zack seemed to breakdown and be comforted by Cody. He also watched as his boyfriend looked over his brothers shoulder at him and mouthed the words, "I think he should sit with us."

The brown haired boy immediately shook his head, "No." He mouthed back, Kyle understood why Cody felt he should join them but this was meant to be their night, their time together. It was 3 weeks and a day since they had started going out and the fact they barely got to spend time together really sucked. First they had school, then working separate shifts, not to mention all the interrupted dates that never even started.

When ever they were about to sit down to eat, someone would show up and ask for a favour or for help. If they protested they would hear, "Aww c'mon its not like your on date or anything." And since they were wanting to stay a closet neither he nor Cody could really argue the point.

Cody was still with Zack silently pleading over his shoulder to Kyle who relented, pointing at the drink on the table and Zack before standing up to get one for Zack.

"hey do you want to come sit with me and Kyle? Ky will even get you a drink." Cody said cheerfully.

Zack smiled at his brother, "Sure, thanks." He said reaching down to [pick up his cane and painfully stand up.

The wins sat down just as Kyle returned with the drink for Zack, staring darkly at Zack as he retook his seat between the two brothers. Cody noticed the look he had given his brother and frowned at it.

It was just after midnight when the three teenage boys returned to their cabins. They appeared it have successfully cheered Zack up and were quite giddy after a minor laugh fest had broke out between the three. It was one of those stupid things where no matter who said what it was somehow dirty and sent the boys into fits of laughter.

Zack waved the couple goodnight and disappeared into his cabin as Kyle and Cody entered their own across the corridor. "So do you want to explain what was with the look you were giving Zack?" Cody asked as he shut the door behind them.

Kyle shook his head and busied himself with getting ready for bed as he replied, "No."

Cody stomped over and spun Kyle around, "You could see he was upset." he growled at his boyfriend.

Kyle frowned and took hold of Cody's waist pulling him closer. "Yeah I could and I totally agree that Arianna was completely out of line." Cody smiled slightly rubbing against Kyle and he picked at a bit of fluff on his shirt, "But, this was meant to be our night remember, no interruptions."

The blonde teenager leaned forward into the embrace, "I know, I'm sorry but he's my brother, I couldn't just leave him."

"Don't worry about it babe, I would probably do the same if it was Molly." Kyle whispered, feeling Cody stiffen as he said his sisters name.

Cody quickly composed himself and replied in the same whisper. "Sorry, it still weird you know." he said causing Kyle to hold on tighter and nod before he continued "and never call me babe."

"Why not?" Kyle asked hurt, "It's a term of affection."

Cody pulled away, "Yeah and if you get comfortable with it, you might say it on front of everybody and out us." he said in a worried tone.

They both let go and Cody started to unbuckle his belt as Kyle replied, "Ok." he looked up smiling and then frowned as Kyle added, "babe."

The younger boy laughed at his own joke and jumped out of the way as Cody pulled his belt off and tried to whip him with it. "Just get ready for bed laughing boy."

"Hey, I'm not into that stuff, you never even gave me a safety word." he joked grabbing the belt and wincing as it stung his hand. He then stopped laughing and whined "and if I can't call you babe, then you can't call me laughing boy."

"Whatever." Cody returned half laughing as he shook his head at his boyfriend.

They both gave each other one last kiss before bed and then slipped into their separate beds. Neither boy felt ready for sex and although they had wanted to push the beds together they hadn't as their room was still often visited by their friends and explaining the situation was something they were wanting to avoid for now. They had compromised by pushing their beds closer together so they could hold hands while in bed. Once settled Cody reached out his arm while Kyle did the same taking hold of the others hand. Cody winked and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Babe." Kyle said

"Goodnight Laughing Boy." Cody replied

The next day Zack woke up early, earlier than he normally had in a long time. He tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to get back to sleep when he caught sight of the picture frame he had kept on his bedside table. Taken on the second last day in Greenland, it showed a much happier Zack and Tabitha. He stood behind the dark haired girl his arms around her waist pulling her close. He was sneakily planting a kiss in her cheek and she was blushing leaning back into him holding onto his arms as they held on tight.

Zack sat up quickly rubbing the sleep and tears from his eyes. He ran his hand throw his hair and down his face before resting his head against his knuckles. A sudden grunt from Woody startled him and he sighed looking over at his sleeping friend.

Deciding that he was too awake now to go back to sleep, he swung his left leg out of the bed and painfully pushed the right one to follow it, grimacing as it moved. He stood up shakily and slowly made his way across the room to the bathroom leaning heavily against the wall as he went.

Steam quickly filled the room as the teenage boy turned the shower on. He waited a minute or so taking his boxers and t-shirt off before stepping in and allowing the water to wash the sweat from his body. After a few minutes he grabbed the shower seat and sat down resting his leg. He had asked for it as his leg had a tendency to be very stiff and painful in the mornings. This morning was especially bad after the previous nights escapades.

As the water fell Zack stopped washing his hair and just sat there, the water falling on him. As he sat there he thought about the previous night and his date with Arianna. He had only asked her out because Woody needed a wingman for his date with Addison and Zack didn't want to be a third wheel.

He had fully expected her to say no, as she had made her feeling well known about Zack after the previous years accident on there last date where she ended up blue. But to everyone surprise she just nodded and giggled. This should have been a clue as it was very unlike her to giggle the way she did.. He was just happy he had a date that he didn't think much of it at the time.

It had started out well after the movie Woody and Addison had went back to her cabin, leaving Zack and Arianna to walk across the top deck. Once there Zack asked if they could take a seat his was playing up after all the steps up to the deck.

They took seats on the upper balcony away from the other passengers. Once sitting the mood shifted as the raven haired girl asked, "So is this the new technique?" Zack stared at her his brow crumpling in confusion. "Say your leg is sore and get sympathy?" she added with a strange smile that Zack didn't like.

"No, I really am in pain." Zack exclaimed, hurt by the accusation.

Arianna snorted, "Yeah of course."

Zack slammed his cane across the chair staring down the smirking Russian. "Did you just come on this date to call me a liar?" He asked harshly, gripping the cane tightly.

"No I thought maybe I could get, oh what's the word you would use? A lay, but…" Arianna said standing up and bending over Zack.

"But." he asked swallowing hard still gripping the cane tight enough that his knuckles had turned white.

She took a step back and pulled a small mirror from her pocket checking her make-up before moving back in going right up by the side of Zack's face. "But I don't sleep with cripples." she whispered straight into his ear.

The hand gripping the shaft of the cane let go and it snapped up. The wooden shaft stopped less than an inch from her face. "She immediately jumped back in a panic.

He could hear the mocking tone as she started to laugh, "A cripple and woman beater now." she said letting out another laugh that seemed to stab at him as he shot up and tried to steady himself after he put his weight onto his leg.

He stood stony faced as she took another step back, "Just think of it as karma Zack, for all the girls you've hurt. You being a cripple is punishment for all the girls you ever messed about, even the street rat."

Zack couldn't control himself, he flung himself at Arianna. The things she had said had hurt, but she didn't talk about Tabitha, not like that. The raven haired girl grabbed a chair as he flew through the air at her. She threw it in front of him and he collided with it, dropping to the floor at an awkward angle.

Zack howled in pain. his right leg had taken the worst of the fall and was wrapped around the chair. He pulled the chair from around his leg letting out another howl. Arianna had disappeared, although at that moment he didn't care. Shooting pains were now pulsing through his leg to his brain. He could hear passengers from below shouting at him if he was ok but the pain was to unbearable and he was unable to answer them apart from with some more sounds of agony. After being taken to the sickbay and taking a lot of pain killers, he was escorted to the sky deck where he told the nurse to leave him. He wanted to think.

It was as he sat there that he started to think about what she had said. The cripple taunts had hurt, but it was the things about Tabitha that bothered him the most. Was this karma, he asked himself. Was he being punished for all the stupid things he had done to girls over the year. All the half promises, lies and broken hearts he had left behind when he met Tabitha. The girl who he wanted to always keep his promises to, the one he never lied to, the one who's heart he never wanted to break.

The shower was still running and Zack was starting to think about the same questions from last night when a knock on the door stopped his train of thought. It was Woody needing to use the toilet and Zack quickly finished off and leaving the room wrapped in a towel.

He quickly dried off and dressed checking the clock on his bedside table as he tied the laces on his shoes. It was just after seven and the loud snoring from the bathroom indicated that Woody had fallen asleep on the can again. Rather than wait around he grabbed his cane and stood up. He went to pick up his cell phone next between the clock and photo.

He stood silently looking at the picture, picking it up and carefully stroking Tabitha through the glass. Another round of tears threatened to escape and he quickly dropped the frame into the bedside table drawer. He then grabbed his cell and left the cabin picking up his white hoodie as he went.

The cold air sent a shiver up his spine as it hit him on the open deck. The were a day from port but you could still see the skyline of London in the distance, a selection of greyish outlines and against a lighter greyish sky. He slipped the hoodie on mentally patting himself on the back for remembering it and then mentally kicking himself for picking shorts instead of trousers.

The sun still hadn't risen, although the sky had changed from pitch black to dull grey signalling the approaching sun.

Most of the passengers were still in their cabins most likely sleeping and Zack was very much alone apart from the occasional crew member who gave hammer strange look as they passed (he was known for enjoying long lie ins.)

He eventually found himself back indoor. It was as he passed the ballroom he noticed that the doors had been forced open. He contemplated going to tell a crew member for about half a second before he went inside to look around. The doors onto the deck were ajar and he approached them slowly. He peered around hoping whoever was there wouldn't notice him.

The sun was finally peaking over the horizon and a young girl with long black hair and dark clothes was watching it. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms with her hands that were covered by the old army shirt she was wearing that was a few sizes too big. He recognised the shoes she was wearing, the ones he had bought for Tabitha after they had left Canada, just after he had first asked her on a date.

He stepped out onto the deck still watching Tabitha cautiously, "Excuse me, but you know your not allowed out here." he started as he got closer, it was the first contact either had with each other since Halloween.

She spun around clutching her chest, "Zack?" she shouted in shock, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

"Sorry." he replied joining her at the railings. "You know Moseby will kill us if he catches us out here?"

Tabitha turned away staring out over the water. "I just needed to think."

"What about?" Zack asked resting against the rails.

Tabitha frowned and turned to look at her ex, "What do you think."

"Oh," Zack said stupidly looking down at the floor, "Sorry."

Tabitha backed away from the edge to a bench looking out over the water.

"I am you know." he started joining her on the bench. "I am sorry, for hurting you."

Tabitha nodded.

Zack looked around the deck nervously, "Do you think about us a lot?"

Tabitha turned to look at him unsure of what to say, "e, enough." she said with a slight hitch in her voice.

They both went silent not sure where to go. "How did your date with Arianna go last night?" Tabitha asked suddenly shocking Zack.

She noticed Zack tense up at her name, "I've had better," he said with a bitter laugh. "Wait how did you know I had a date."

"Alison." she said watching Zack's brow furrow in thought and added, "Woody told Alison, who told me. Was it not good then."

He let out another bitter laugh and Tabitha looked shocked as he relayed the story of the previous night for her. He left out the parts about her and him getting hurt. Despite leaving these things out and despite being broken up she still felt a need to comfort him, a feeling she fought against as she added, "What a bitch." to the end of the story.

They could both feel something happening in the conversation and Zack panicked quickly changed the subject with, "Forget about my stuff though, it your birthday on Tuesday. Sixteen years old, that's pretty big."

Tabitha smiled, "Yeah my mums present arrived yesterday, I'm so tempted to open it."

"What are you planning on doing for it?" he asked seeming to be genuinely interested in it.

"Not much," she replied frowning. "Moseby would kill any party in the cabins so I'll probably just hang out with everyone during the day, maybe go see a few film with the girls at night." she said rather sadly

It was Zack's turn to frown and instinctively reached out his hand to touch her leg reassuringly. His hand sat there for a second and they both looked into each others eyes. He could vaguely see her own hand coming to rest on his but before it could she pulled away. She jumped to her feet and started to move towards the door.

"I'm sorry Zack I've got to go." she said frightened as she backed away into the door frame.

Zack went to get up but his leg failed him and he was stuck on the bench.

As she disappeared into the ballroom Zack was finally able to make it to his feet and he shouted after her. "TABITHA DON'T GO, PLEASE."

Tabitha came back slowly, never taken her eyes off of Zack as she stood in the doorway. "What?" she asked softly.

"I love you," he started taking a step closer and almost falling over as he forgot to use his cane. "I love you and I know I screwed up but I have to know is there a chance."

Tabitha looked terrified as she watch her ex boyfriend sway. She knew how much pain he was in standing there without his cane, he apparently didn't care about anything at that moment apart from in what she was going to say but the only thing she could say was, "What?"

"Tab, I'm an idiot. I before you I went from girl to girl. Promising the world, delivering nothing, breaking hearts. But when I met you I knew I really did want to give you the world, I never wanted to break your heart."

Zack took stepped towards her, his face expressed the agony he was in as he walked without the cane, he finally reached Tabitha taking hold of her arms and staring right into her eyes as he asked "I need to know, after what happened back on Halloween, after what's just happened here, is there a chance for me and you?"

Tabitha swallowed the cold air seemed to suddenly disappear, the sound of the water below quietened to a soft hush, even the birds in the sky seemed to have quietened down trying to hear her answer. He tried to smile at her but the longer she stayed silent the more it slipped away. It was only a few seconds but for the two teenagers it felt like hours until she answered , stuttering "I, I, I…"

* * *

Don' you just hate when the writer puts in a cliff hanger. Ok episode is about a thousand words less than normal, but its a two parter so all will be well...

as always i hope you enjoyed the latest episode and please leave a review...

Hopefully will be back soon

Love Jay xx

Later Days


	12. Episode 11 Take a Bow Part 2

It's been almost a year since i last posted. I wish i had a proper excuse but I don't, not really. You see i have a sort of chemical imbalnce. basically i get mood swings and feel depressed alot, which completely kills my enthuasiasm to write. This episode has been ready since november. but the thought of typing it up was too much and i avoided it. instead i wrote episode 12 and started on 13. which is more than half way done. The past few weeks have been really good its the first time in a long time that i've felt good or not bad on for more than a few days in a while. basically i'm back as long as the good vibes keep coming.

I want to say thanks to those people who have stuck with this story for the past feaw years, looking mostly at Kyle and Tabitha who helped create those characters aswell. To those that have joined in the past year welcome and i hope you stick around for what i have planned. i'm hopefully getting better as a writer and i'm gonna stop now cause there's 4000 odd words to read and i'm rambling. so here it is, enjoy...

* * *

The Suite Life on Deck 2  
Back On Board  
Episode 11: Take A Bow

The two teenagers stood facing each other. Tabitha covered raised her hand to her mouth to stop herself stuttering.

"Tab please?" Zack asked reaching out for her hand. As his fingers touched her skin, she recoiled and stepped away. As she pulled away from him, Zack felt worse than ever. It felt like someone had thrust a knife through his heart.

Tabitha waited as Zack struggled to take another step but stumbled to the ground. He pulled himself to rest on his knee as she bent down to look him straight in the face "I don't believe you." The knife twisted, "you're not saying sorry cause you are, your saying it cause you got caught."

"But, but," Zack spluttered

"You were good at making me believe that you changed but the curtain dropped Zack." Tabitha said keeping her distance from her ex. "It was a good performance but the shows over. You can take your bow."

The teenage struggled to his feet keeping his eyes on Tabitha. "I love you," Zack whimpered as pains shot up his leg and tears filled his eyes.

"I thought you did too." She said standing up and before spinning on the spot and rushing away faster than Zack could follow leaving him gasping for words.

Cody had just woken up his arm ached from being leaning out over the side of the bed all night. He rubbed at it furiously as he stumbled to the bathroom. He grabbed the towels from the floor no doubt Kyle had woken up in the night and pulled the towels off the wall in a sleepy haze.

Once he was finished in the shower and dried off, he got dressed and was about to exit the room when Kyle burst through the door shocking Cody and sending the blonde teen falling backwards into the shower. "Kyle West, what the hell do you think you're doing? Cody hissed as his boyfriend sat giggling like a child while he sat on the sink.

"Trying to give my boyfriend a heart attack, obviously." He quipped jumping from the sink and leaning over Cody giving him a quick kiss on tip of his nose as the blonde struggled to get up.

"Thanks, now are you gonna help me up?" Cody grimaced as he pushed his still chortling boyfriend away. Kyle shook his head with a smile and an evil glint in his eyes. "Then what are you gonna do?"

Kyle's eye darted upwards and started to reach for the Fawcett. Cody scrambled to try and grab his arms to stop him. "No I just got dressed, this isn't funny he screeched as the water started to rain down on him.

The Juice Bar was incredibly busy when Zack arrived for his shift. He limped behind the counter and immediately starting serving, it was so busy he barely had a chance to catch his breath for the first thirty minutes.

The bar was still busy when an exhausted looking Molly appeared from the direction of the student cabins. She demanded that the blonde teen take a break, his pleas about the bar being busy fell on deaf ears and a few minutes later he was circling the deck with her.

"So I hear you're still hung up on Tab?" she started with a half statement, half question.

Zack was taken back and asked "How?"

Molly almost let out a laugh as she replied, "Well for start I've spent more than thirty seconds with you since you two broke up and two Tab came to see me this morning."

"Oh." He let out nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look I understand why you want to be with her, but you hurt her." Molly said as she stopped to look out over the railings, "and she doesn't know if she can forgive you."

Zack stopped next to her and grabbed one of the seats nearby, he rested his chin on the head of cane. "I know I hurt her and I can't tell you how much I regret it. More than anything I've ever done but she doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe that I love her more than anything."

"And what reason have you given her to believe you? Cause no offence but you're not well known for your honesty."

Zack banged the cane on the floor in frustration. "Argh, I know but I was always honest with her."

Molly just nodded as she patted his shoulder thoughtfully.

"How can I prove it, that I love her if she won't believe anything I say?" Zack asked staring up at Molly.

She felt sorry as she looked down at the blonde. He looked so pathetic as he begged for help. "Don't say anything, actually do something. Prove that you love her." She replied with a small smile. "Now c'mon you should be getting back to work."

While Zack returned to the juice bar, Molly decided to visit her brother. Thinking perhaps breakfast and a chat might improve their relationship which seemed to have been falling apart slowly since they had come aboard. With their birthday only a few days away it seemed like the perfect time to get everything out in the open.

The short walk to Kyle's cabin was uneventful apart from Woody rushing past with a huge grin on his face. _The buffet must be free this morning_, she thought to herself as her eyes followed the larger boy up the corridor and around the corner.

Most of the students were either still sleeping or eating breakfast upstairs when molly knocked on the door to cabin D24. It was unlikely either of the boys were still sleeping. Both of them were early risers but she hadn't seen either of them walking around in the usual early morning hangouts. There was no reply and she reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The room was empty but the shower and giggling could be heard from the bathroom. A few seconds later and an annoyed Cody burst out of the small room. His hair and clothes were soaking wet and he was in the middle of pulling of his jeans when he noticed Molly standing in front of him with a cocky half smirk.

"Oh don't stop, it's not like I haven't seen it before." She said confidently with a raised eyebrow.

Cody scowled as he pulled jeans back up. "Not wanting to be rude," he said obviously trying to be. "But what are you doing in my cabin?"

Molly was taken aback by his attitude. "Sorry," she said realising that Cody was perhaps still upset about their breakup. "I just came to see if Kyle would like to have breakfast."

"Oh, well he's in the shower if you want to wait." Cody said his voice softening, "Grab a seat." He added indicating towards the desk.

They had a friendly chat that surprised Cody as he still wasn't sure how to act around his boyfriends' sister who was also his ex.

He politely asked her to turn away while he changed. The clothes were still wet and difficult to remove. He playfully threw his t-shirt at the back of Molly's head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed peeling the wet material from her head. "Cody what was the point, honestly?"

Cody just laughed as he dodged the flying t-shirt coming at him and pulled a dry one out of the dresser. "No point, I just thought it would be funny and it was." He said with a smile.

Molly scowled at her ex as the voice of her brother sneaked into the room from bathroom. "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." The girl shook her head.

"Did he sing Piano Man in the shower at home as well? Cody asked dropping down on his bed.

"Yeah." She replied, "All the time."

"IT'S A MSTERPIECE!" They both said in unison before bursting into giggles. Both had heard Kyle repeat the phrase many times.

"It is his favourite song and at least he sings it well." She added as the shower could be heard getting turned off.

As Cody stood up to make the beds Molly noticed that the beds had been moved and the pictures on the walls were all of mostly of Cody and Kyle and they seemed to be very intimate in them as well. She looked at the blonde suspiciously as he moved to the other bed and started to fluff the pillows.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and a naked Kyle walked out drying his hair. "Hey babe do you have time for breakfast," he stopped mid sentence as he caught site of his sister sitting by the door. He panicked to place the towel in front of his crotch. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily tucking in the towel at his waist.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here, you just called him babe." Molly replied angrily pointing at Cody.

The blonde looked like he was going to cry as the two siblings switched their gaze from each other to him and then back.

"I knew you liked him, I know you kissed him and I know I told you to talk to him about but this?" She shouted pointing at the two boys, the beds and then the pictures.

Cody finally spoke up as he shakily replied "I have no idea what you're,"

"You're dating him. You're dating the person, the 'guy' who broke us up." Molly scolded adding, "OH MY GOD CODY YOUR DATING MY BROTHER."

Kyle grunted as Cody rushed past him and collided with his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. He stared at the door before rounding on his sister. "You bitch! Tell me was it your plan to upset people or was it a just a general argument. You wanted?"

"I came to see if we took talk sort stuff out maybe with breakfast." Molly replied taking a step back, "Obviously we have more to talk about than I thought." She let out a heavy sigh.

The young boy mirrored the sigh and slumped down on the nearest surface, his head in his hands.

"K could you please cross your legs." Molly said looking away.

Kyle looked up confused. "Oh right," He said as his cheeks started to turn red. "Look, "He started letting out another sigh. "Meet me in the canteen. I'll be there soon."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." She replied before leaving the room and gently closing the door.

Kyle stayed sitting on the desk as he tried to sort out what he was thinking. He rubbed his eyes and roughly pulled his hands through his. The teen stood up and approached the bathroom knocked softly. "Ba," he started but stopped himself thinking to himself _'that's what got us into this mess.' _And instead continues with just, "Cody? It's me, are you ok?"

"Is Molly still here? A muffled replied came back.

Kyle half smiled as he looked around the room and answered, "No, she's gone."

"I didn't think she would be so angry." The blonde stated as he opened the door and fell into his boyfriend's arms. "I guess everyone will know now." He said as he rested his head against the others forehead and felt Kyle's hands cup his face.

"I don't think so, c'mon we both know Molly isn't like that." Kyle said in defence of his sister. "She wants to meet me for breakfast, so I was thinking since you start work in like twenty minutes I will go talk to her and you could meet us after your shift?"

Cody smiled as his boyfriend released him and the blonde replied with an, "Ok." He leaned in for a kiss. "I better get going, I'll see you after work then." He then left exchanging a smile with Kyle as he started to change.

Zack limped down the corridor, he gave a passing warning to Cody about how busy it was and that Moseby had sent him back early because he was too distracted he carefully avoided his younger twins questions about why he was distracted and returned to his cabin and slammed the door behind him.

HE fell back against the wall and slid down with a sigh. He noticed Woody wasn't there and a scrunched up ball of paper with some writing on it was nearby and he reached for it and flattened it out to read the note.

The writing wasn't his or Woody's in fact it was much tidier than either. It was small and tight with little love hearts dotted across the page.

Woody

I really enjoyed our date last night. I'd love to do it again soon. I 'borrowed' the master key to the luxury swimming pool so no one will be able to get in and it will just be us if you want to join me!

Love Addie xx

"Good luck Woodster." Zack chuckled to himself as he pulled himself up and moved to the more comfortable bed.

He lay down and let out another exhausted sigh and turned to look at the picture of himself and Tabitha in green land that was sitting on the table. "What am I gonna do?" He asked the picture hoping the happy little Zack and Tabitha would actually give him some advice. He reached out and stroked it longingly before shaking his head violently and pulling away to stare at the roof in frustration.

"The students must have been out enjoying the early morning soon since the cabins seemed to be deathly quiet. The time seemed to drag as he lay in bed. No idea he had seemed good enough, nothing jumped out at him. When suddenly a light came on above his head and he moved to his laptop as quickly as his leg would allow. At the start of the year Cody had hacked the ship manifest and Zack was now searching it for empty cabins that would could be used and not attract attention.

The canteen was empty apart from a few students who had enjoyed a lie in and Molly who sat at the back in the corner with two trays of food in front of her.

As Kyle entered he scanned the room for Molly. The girl was waving at him to join her. He took the seat opposite and pulled the full tray of food in front of him and immediately started buttering the toast.

"So?" Molly said watching her brother as he busied himself with the food apparently oblivious to her.

"I can't explain it M," he replied finally before taking a bite of his toast.

Molly gave her brother an incredulous look. "Really you can't explain how you ended up shagging my ex?" She asked with a bite and just a little too loudly, leaving Kyle shushing her almost as loudly.

"Molly for god's sake keep it down." He said through clenched teeth, "He's not even told Zack yet." Kyle added in a quieter tone. "And we are not shagging, Christ we haven't even had a proper date."

"The girl sunk in her chair. "I'm sorry but you have to see my point here."

"I do, but it kind of just happened."

"Really that's what you're gonna use?" She started, sitting up and shaking her head. "Look I know your gay, I know you kissed Cody and I was the one who told you to talk to him. I just didn't expect you start dating him." Molly added falling back in her chair.

Kyle chuckled, earning him haughty look from his sister. "Sorry Molly but you didn't expect it, Molly I pinch myself every morning to make sure this isn't a dream."

Molly watched her brother stab at the bacon on his plate as she asked, "How?"

"How did I get Cody to go out with me?" Kyle asked in reply earning him a smirk and a nod. "He kind of came onto me."

"Really?" She asked a hint of disbelief in her voice.

A smile a sneaked across Kyle's face as he answered. "I know it's hard to believe, but yeah he did. He talked to Zack about his whole perfect kiss thing and Zack told him to go for it. He left out who it was with obviously."

"Yeah of course, obviously." There was an obvious bite of sarcasm in her reply.

"Yeah, so Zack told him if he knew who it was to go and be with them, which led to Cody kissing me." he couldn't hide his grin, as he remembered that night. "You know how I felt, wasn't going to say no."

The older girl pushed her tray away and rested her head in her hands. Kyle stared at the top of his sister's head for a few second before reaching out and tapping her gently, "M, what you thinking?" He asked as she raised her head.

She shook her head and held her breath trying to think of what to say, "I don't know, this is weird K."

"I know but look, I've never been happier. Honestly I can't even describe how I feel." Kyle replied swallowing hard as he tried to suppress his smile. "Please, let me be happy."

He didn't need to say how he felt it, she could see it. His eyes lit up whenever Cody's name came up. She hadn't seen him this happy ever. When they were younger he was usually the more reserved one not to obvious with his emotions. _This boat, _she thought to herself. _It changes you._ There was a hope in his eyes that she had never seen before and it was this that made her nod and say, "Yeah, ok."

"Kyle erupted from his seat and rushed around the table to pull Molly into a bear hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

"Kyle I can't breathe." Molly squeaked

He immediately dropped her on her feet with an apology and a softer more appropriate hug.

A while later and the West twins stopped by the Sky deck where Cody was rushing around collecting towels. He smiled nervously as they approached and pretended to busy himself with folding being as nonchalant as he could about the situation.

"The two twins' stopped on the other side of the podium and waited for Cody to finish his folding. "Everything is fine."Kyle stated calmly as his boyfriend finally looked up at their faces and he could sense what the blonde was going to ask.

Cody smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief, he was about to ask what was said had been said between the twins when his own twin appeared and dragged Molly off as he explained something in a hushed tone.

"What's that about?" Kyle asked confused as they watched the two retreating to the cabin.

Cody shrugged, "No idea but if Zack's involved something we don't want to know about. So anyway what are we doing for food tonight?"

"Kyle turned back slapping his head, "Crap I knew I needed to tell you something. I'm doing Nathan's shift in the parrots' bar tonight, so you'll be on your own."

"Oh, "Cody replied. "That's ok." He added sadly.

"I'm sorry, he asked me the other day and I forgot to tell you," He explained.

Cody shook his head, "K its fine, it's not like we have to share every meal together, there's plenty more"

"Aw you're the best babe." The younger boy replied before jumping up to lean over the podium and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"The blonde teen's eyes flew wide open and he jerked back in panic, he looked around for any passengers that had seen the kiss. He was breathing heavily as he scanned the faces of anyone close by for a sign they had saw anything. Kyle was slightly panicked himself and was uttering apologies as Cody angrily turned to him. "What the hell was that?" he hissed at the boy in front of him.

"I, I, I just, I don't know it just felt like the right thing to do." He answered with a smirk.

Cody tried to be angry but seeing Kyle with his cocky half grin, his bangs falling perfectly in front of his eyes which were staring straight into his own. The blue in them seemed to pull him in, all he could do was say, "Just be more careful next time." He replied with his own smirk.

They exchanged another playful grin before Kyle excused himself. "I'll see you when you finish."

The next two days Zack seemed to be on edge. In class he didn't even pretend to pay attention. Tuttweiler spent more time telling him to pay attention than she did on actually teaching the lesson.

"While everyone else was off working or hanging out in the student areas he was holed up in his room planning something. Molly could occasionally be seen entering and staying for long period's obviously an accomplice in what Zack was up to.

A blindfolded Tabitha was being led down a darkened corridor. She recognised the smell in the air it was a weaker version of the smell from the hold telling her she was on the lower decks where the empty cabins were.

An hour earlier Molly, Alison and Bailey had arrived at her cabin telling younger girl to dress up and not to ask question. She had thought they were they for their planned girly night in with Movies, Popcorn and the cake Alison had borrowed from the kitchens.

The entered a cabin and Tabitha grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off. "SUPRISE!" The shouts overwhelmed her as she looked around the room in shock at her classmates and friends. A painted banner that was still dripping with wet paint read, "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY"

She swallowed hard and tried to back up but was blocked by the girls who gave her a gentle push into the crowd where it seemed that everyone wanted to hug her or wish her happy birthday.

It was closing in on 1 o'clock when Zack arrived back. He had arranged with some of the others to stand on guard for Moseby and to warn them if he was getting close. They had arranged to do it one hour shifts and he had agreed to the twelve till one shift but after the hour Zack was looking forward to finally getting a seat, even if it was an uncomfortable plastic one he had swiped from hold.

Most of the kids had left leaving only close friends and few stray couples still dancing to the slow songs. He smiled across the room at his brother and Kyle the apparently dateless duo off in the corner looking down. _I should probably give them more time to get dates next time. _He thought to himself as Tabitha suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Zack held his breath as they both carefully scanned the other. Molly says you did this?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Zack had trouble swallowing as he answered, "Y, y, yeah. Well it's your 16th birthday, I know it isn't a sweet 16th or anything but," Zack was cut off by Tabitha's lips colliding with his own. He instinctively deepened it and reached to pull her closer.

His eyes were still wide open as they split apart, ""Thank you Zack." Tabitha said with an innocent smile.

"No problem." He replied between gulps, still in a state of bewilderment. She returned a sweet smile and went to leave when Zack said, "Wait Tab?"

The young girl turned around and asked. "Yes?"

"I did this for you, to prove that I love you and I will do anything for you to forgive me." Zack pleaded, "For you to give me second chance."

Tabitha frowned, "Zack, I'm grateful but it takes more than a last minute birthday party." She started to turn away but stopped and over her shoulder she said, "But it's a start."

By two the last of the party goers had left. Nia had arrived to warn them that Moseby had caught they're lookout and was on patrol. Cody, Kyle and Molly were the last ones staying behind to tidy up some of the mess. Molly had already passed out across some of the seats.

"Well I guess it's time for bed." Kyle said dropping the last of the red plastic cups into an overflowing trash bag.

"Yeah I suppose." I suppose Cody replied from his east on the floor next to the door.

"The brown haired boy frowned at his boyfriend, "You tired Codes?"

"Yeah a bit, I just forgot there would be people dancing."Cody said sadly looking up Kyle. "I realised we can never really do that without getting weird looks from people."

Kyle kneeled down in front of his boyfriend and smiled. "We can dance, anytime and anywhere you want babe." He reached out for Cody's hand and pulled the blonde to his feet."C'mon."

He pulled Cody to the centre of the room and left him to fiddle with his iPod and the docking station on the table.

Cody let out a laugh as the song starts, you like the Beatles too much. Kyle returned with a goofy smile and pulled his boyfriend closer and started to sing. "Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand, When I say that something.

As his boyfriend sang he dropped his hands down to take hold of his boyfriend's and sang back, "I want to hold your hand."

* * *

Next time on the Suite Life on Deck Two Back on Board

It's christmas on board the SS Tipton and the gang are all rushing around trying to find the right presents. Cody struggles with how to come out to his parents as they visit over the holidays, how will Carey and Kurt deal with their son and his boyfriend when they assemble the whole gang for christmas dinner and have some news of their own for the boys. Tabitha see's her perfect present but can Zack afford it? Don't miss this, what presents they all exhanged and of course the mystery couple visiting next month when we invite you back on baord

* * *

Sorry for the awful pun but well was it worth the wait. i hope so and look no cliff hangers this time. Coming up is our christmas episode and its where everything begins to change. People's lives are never gonna be the same again. It's fully written just needing typed up so expect that one to be with you in about a month, i'm trying to stay ahead of the game so i can at least keep posting stuf even if i get a writers block or depressed so please don't ask me to post it early. please leave a review, seriously it's lovely hearing what people enjoy about your creation. thanks for reading and i just got a txt message ar twenty past two in the morning so excuse me while i search for my phone.

Jay xx


	13. Episode 12 Merry Christmas

A/N at the bottom

Suite Life on Deck 2  
Back On Board  
Episode 12: Merry Christmas (I don't want to fight tonight!)

The week leading into Christmas seemed to fly by. Woody and Alison parents had brought them home for holidays. While everyone else stayed onboard with their own plans for Christmas.

Zack and Cody were waiting in the reception area with Tabitha, Molly and Kyle. The older Martin twin was pacing expectantly, while keeping an eye on his brother who had seemed overly nervous and jumpy since they had met outside their cabins.

Cody and Kyle kept whispering to each other and had exchanged worried looks that when he noticed left Zack confused, although the girls didn't seem suspicious or surprised by their behaviour.

Eventually the wait was over as Carey and Kurt appeared pilling the boys into a big family hug. Once they checked in and had been escorted to their cabin by the teens, Zack happily introduced Tabitha to his parents as the girl he was seeing. They were still taking things slow and she wouldn't allow Him to call her his girlfriend yet.

Cody introduced them to Kyle and Molly as his room-mate and his twin sister carefully forgetting to mention that Kyle was also his boyfriend and Molly his ex. He was planning on telling them before they went home but was still worried about how they would react and was looking for the right time, preferably when Zack wasn't there as his reaction was just as worrying.

An hour later and the young couple were back in their own cabin snuggled up on Kyle's bed. Cody was resting his head against his boyfriend's chest. Kyle lazily played with a lock of the blonde's hair. "Your parents seem cool." he said adjusting his arm into a more comfortable position.

"You think?" Cody replied turning over onto his stomach. He positioned himself directly atop his boyfriend's body and rested his chin on this crossed arms as the la across the younger teen's chest.

Kyle shifted awkwardly. He cautiously looked to the door as he tried unsuccessfully to throw Cody off. He quickly found himself pinned down and desperately said, "Cody what abou..."

Kyle was cut off by Cody who swept in and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own and hungrily grinder into him. "I made sure to lock it." The blonde pointed out as he released his boyfriend from his grip.

"Oh good, Kyle replied as he relaxed under Cody's weight.

"Also I don't really want to talk about them." he revealed snatching another quick kiss. "If I think about them I'll think about what they'll say when, you know."

Kyle knew his boyfriend was worried about coming out and pulled the boy into a tight embrace, softly kissing his forehead. "I know Cody, I know."

The boys continued to play together on the bed before Kurt knocked on the door. "Hello Mr Martin, how can I help you?" Kyle asked as he answered the door giving Cody time to straighten his clothes.

"Well Carey and I booked a table for 4 at that Italian place on G deck for us and the boys but Zack is working so we were wondering if you'd like to join us instead." Kurt asked as he watched the boys curiously who seemed to be slightly out of breath.

The boys agreed to go eager for Cody's father to leave. Once he had the blonde turned to the other, took a deep breath and declared, "I'm telling them tonight."

Kyle was shocked as he nodded and replied, "Ok."

The restaurant was fairly empty apart from an older couple eating a few tables away. Kyle followed his boyfriend and peered around nervously as they joined Cody's parents.

He had tried to dress as best he could, if Cody was telling his parents he needed to create the best impression possible. Cody had said it wasn't necessary but he still felt the need to try.

There was plenty of chatter about the past five months. They had just ordered dessert when Cody excused himself leaving Kyle with his parents.

"So Kyle, tell us about yourself?" Kurt asked dropping his beer back on the table.

Kyle swallowed nervously, "Eh, what would you like to know." he replied with his own question.

"Well what do you do for fun?" Kurt said with a smile. "Must be hard with all the pretty girls on board."

The young teen started to choke on his drink. "Actually," he started after recovering but was interrupted by Cody who placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle turned his head and reached up to grip Cody's hand.

"Actually, Kyle is gay!" Cody said feeling the teen give his hand a gentle squeeze.

There was a second of silence before Kurt let out a laugh, "Oh, sorry Kyle."

"That's not all." Cody began, as he pulled Kyle to his feet, keeping a tight hold of his boyfriend's hand. "I am too or at least I'm bisexual and Kyle is my boyfriend."

Cody braced himself, he didn't know what to expect. He certainly didn't expect his mother to immediately jump to her feet and pull him into a tight hug. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you," she said quietly.

"What, really?" the blonde teen asked completely confused. "You don't mind?" His eyes flicked between his parents, scanning their faces for disappointed or something to say they weren't happy.

Kurt just smiled as he replied, "Son we work in the entertainment industry, of course we don't mind. We just want you to be happy."

Cody dropped into his chair and shakily poured himself a large glass of water. He was still trying to find some hint that they were lying but there wasn't. The next hour was filled with dessert and story swapping. They discussed how they got together, their first proper date and their attempts at it and rather embarrassingly for the boys, they asked if they were having sex and using protection. Even thought the boys told them the truth that they hadn't had sex yet. Both Kurt and Carey had a look that said they didn't believe them.

They were about leaving when Carey brought up Zack. "Cody," she started with an awkward smile. "What's Zack saying about you and Kyle?"

Cody avoided his mother's eyes as he answered, "I've not told him yet. I'm not entirely sure how to."

"I'm sure 'Zack, I'm gay' would work." Kurt chuckled, stopping when he noticed the admonishing look from Carey.

Carey shook her head. "What are you worried about honey?"

"Me and Zack shared a room for 16 years. We had baths together when we were kids and have seen each other in various states of undress, even naked." Cody started speaking a little too fast, leading Kyle to squeeze his hand to calm him down. "What if he freaks and thinks I was checking him out all those times."

We understand son, but I don't think your giving your brother much credit. He'd probably be more freaked that you didn't think you could trust him." Kurt said with a reassuring smile. "Don't wait too long to tell him, I'm sure he'd support you no matter who your with."

While Carey added, "And I'm sure he'd rather from you, than someone else."

"I guess." Cody replied looking down at the table.

The next morning Kyle woke up in his boyfriends arms. Cody was behind him spooning the teen. He smiled broadly as he crawled out of the bed and examined their cabin. They had finally pushed their bed together when they got back last night and had spent a few hour snuggling before drifting off to sleep.

Kyle started to do some quick tidying up before his shower when he noticed Cody sitting up with a stretch and a yawn. "Morning Codes," He chuckled as his boyfriend tried to fix his hair.

"Morning K." Cody replied through another yawn and swinging his legs out of bed. He stood up unsteadily and reached for Kyle to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Ewww, morning breath." The younger boy exclaimed pulling away.

""Cody just shook his head. "D'you mind if I shower first? I've got some stuff to do while you at work and I should really start early."

The dark haired teen nodded as he collected a stray sock from under his desk. A quick ten minutes later and Cody was kissing him on the cheek and was out the door saying, "I might come meet you after work," before disappearing. Kyle just nodded knowing that Cody would be there since they had met after work every time since they got together. Apart from the few times they had said they couldn't.

On F deck Zack and Tabitha were strolling through the shopping mall. The music being pumped in was starting to get on the teens nerves but they were determined to finish their Christmas shopping before they left. What Zack wasn't telling his sort of girlfriend was that he would be returning that evening in a panic looking for something for her.

They had already bought a pair of Batman Converse all-stars for Kyle and a Red Sox Jersey for Cody from both of them, an art set for Molly from Tabitha and some jewellery for Bailey.

It was closing in on lunch time and Zack was getting hungry. He wasn't paying attention and stopped suddenly when he realised that Tabitha was no longer walking with him. He looked back and saw her standing outside one of the more expensive shops in the mall. He sidled up to her and aw what she was looking at. A beautiful, vibrant red dress, which stretched to just below the knee.

"Do you like it?" Zack enquired.

Tabitha blushed as she turned to him. "Well yeah, it's gorgeous."

Zack tried to contain his smile as he joked, "You never know, Santa might be kind this year."

The young girl gave her sort of boyfriend a haughty look. "Not unless he won the lottery. It cost about two thousand dollars."

"Suppose so." Zack replied sadly as he started thinking of ways to get the money before the shop closed that evening. "Come on let's get this stuff back to your cabin so we can get some lunch." Tabitha nodded and turned away not noticing Zack give the dress one last look before they left.

When Kyle finished his shift at 3 Cody hadn't shown up so decided to hang around for a bit in hope the blonde teen would show up and accompany him back to their cabin. After about fifteen minutes he looked around disappointed. They hadn't made definite plans but it was still strange. They normally warned the other if they weren't going to be there.

Kyle stood up ready to leave when Kurt showed up, looking for him. "Kyle, would you join me please?" He said indicating for Kyle to sit back down. Who did not wanting to appear rude to his boyfriends father.

Kurt pulled the seat opposite out and sat down, fixing Kyle with a questioning stare. This unnerved the teenager, causing him to shift in his chair. "So how can I help you Mr Martin?" He asked trying to break the tension.

"My son is questioning his sexuality." Kurt said as a statement of fact. Which Kyle nodded to in reply, as the musician continued. "You are my son's boyfriend, your twin sister is Cody's ex girlfriend more statements followed with the teen nodding to each one. "Your sister knows about you both and she doesn't find it awkward, also I believe your parents will be at home in New York for Christmas."

Kyle stopped nodding and look at him confused, "What?" he asked unsure where this was going.

A crack in the stony face of Kurt appeared and he quickly burst into a laugh. "Sorry Kyle, I just wanted to have some fun with you." Kyle raised a smile and gave a short uncomfortable chuckle. "Anyway, Carey and I were wondering if you and your sister would like to join us for Christmas dinner." Kurt finally asked resting back in his seat.

The dark haired teen was silent as took in the question. He opened his mouth to question why but the older man seemed to read his mind and answered. "We're inviting our family, for us that's our boys. For Zack its Tabitha and for Cody that's you Kyle."

Kyle smiled. "Eh, I, I don't know what to say Mr Martin."

"My name is Kurt, Kyle." Kurt said shaking his head. "Anyway we didn't think it was fair to invite you and not your sister but because of her and Cody's past we wanted to check first."

"Of course, no I'm sure she'd love to join us. There's no problem" Kyle said relaxing into his chair still contemplating being considered Cody's family. Kyle said relaxing into his chair still contemplating being considered Cody's family. "You really scared me Mr Ma, Kurt." He corrected himself.

A smirk sneaked across Kurt's face. "Father in-law's prerogative, you are dating my son after all." He joked

They exchanged a smile and both rose to their feet. "Well I guess I better go find your sister."

"Yeah and I better find Cody, he normally meets me after work." Kyle replied as they shook hands and left in opposite directions.

Molly had just finished a post work stroll around A deck when she bumped into Kurt. After which she rushed off to her brother's cabin to ask Kyle her own question about Christmas plans.

Kyle was just letting himself into his cabin when Molly rounded the corner and shouted to him, "Hey K?"

He turned with a start. "Oh, hi M. What's up?" he asked inviting her in with his hand.

"Oh Nothing, I just talked to Mr Martin about Christmas and it got me thinking." Molly replied as she followed her brother into the cabin.

The dark haired boy nodded and let out a muffled grunt as he pulled off his work shirt. He dropped the garish lime green shirt on the bed and grabbed a clean t-shirt from the closet before turning to his sister with an expectant look, "And?"

"And?" she asked confused before working out what he meant. "Oh right, and I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in here? Like we do on Christmas eve at home."

Kyle bared his teeth and grimaced in thought as he replied, "I don't know. I'd have to ask Cody."

"Ask Cody what?" the blonde teen asked as he dropped his jacket on the desk by the door.

The siblings turned in fright towards Cody, forgetting that neither of them had shut the door allowing Cody to come in without them realising Kyle looked between the two with a confused look before saying, "Molly wants to sleep here tonight, it's something we did at home."

Cody giggled as he tapped the door shut with his foot. "That's so weird. I was going to suggest that." He smiled.

Once they had made the arrangements all three of them left for the student's canteen where they were meeting everyone.

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the Tipton not a creature was stirring, not even a Moseby." Kyle started in a deep voice.

He was cut off by his sister's voice, which was sounding quite irritable. "Kyle if you don't shut up, I'm gonna jump on that bed and smother you with a pillow.

"Wow M, Merry Christmas to you to." Kyle replied sarcastically.

A third voice then broke in as Cody interjected, "Will both of you settle down, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Cody." The Twins chorused, finally settling down, with Kyle cuddling in Cody and Molly relaxing in her sleeping bag at the foot of the bed.

Zack's alarm rung out, the disgruntled teen grabbed the grey clock and flung it violently across the room. He lay in his bed trying to get back to sleep when he remembered why he had set the alarm so early. He jumped from the bed which when he landed sent sharp pains up his bad leg. He braced himself against the wall and kicked himself for forgetting that he couldn't jump around as much anymore. While soon he would be able to walk without the cane, the pain and stiffness were always going to be there. A reminder of how stupid he could be.

At half eight he was return g to his Cabin where he found Cody exiting his own cabin fully dressed and pulling on a dark hoodie. "Merry Christmas Cody." He greeted as he neared wondering why his brother was up so early.

"Zack?" Cody asked surprised. "What are you doing up?"

The twins exchanged curious looks before Zack finally answered. "I was leaving Tab's present in her cabin as a surprise, you?"

Cody smiled as he heard what his brother had been up to, he had suspected something worse. "I set up a little surprise for Kyle and Molly as well." He replied.

In the cabin the other set of twins were still sleeping but were quick to wake up when a ringing from Cody's laptop started. Molly was the first to reach the laptop and rubbed her eyes urging them to focus as she saw a postit note with 'Answer it' in Cody's neat handwriting.

She had just finished reading it when Kyle's hand rushed past and hit answer button. "It was annoying me." He stated bluntly noticing the look on his twins face.

Molly shook her head as they turned to look at the loading screen. Two dark faces could be made out but it was the voices that excited the two, before the picture cleared and the smiling faces of their parents peered at them from the monitor.

They both let out squeals of excitement and asked how, as both had been expecting a normal phone call that afternoon. Kyle couldn't stop smiling as his parents described how Cody had contacted them, arranged a time, help them set up a webcam. The young boy had to turn away as he rubbed some tears from his eyes.

Tabitha was taking a shower. Never quite getting out of the early morning rising she had developed as a street kid she was often up, washed a dressed before almost the entire ship. The morning though she was taking her time and was spending some time shampooing her hair when she heard a movement in her cabin.

The girl froze instantly, another reminder of old times was a good sense of hearing and the immediate reaction of her fight or flight instinct. She slowed her breathing and strained to hear something over the sound of the shower. A feat she was finding quite hard to achieve and so finished washing and stepped cautiously back into her cabin.

Everything looked the same. She thought she may have imagined the sound when she noticed the box on her desk. It was wrapped in a white and gold paper with a familiar red ribbon tied around it. A card on the top, with his familiar untidy scrawl showed it was from Zack.

'_I know we're meant to be exchanging presents with everyone this evening with my family but I thought maybe you could wear to dinner instead._

_Merry Christmas,  
All my love, Zack_

The call to Molly and Kyle's Parents ended just after 15 minutes. The time difference meant that their parents had to stay up late for this but the twins didn't mind. They had been left with a promise of more phone calls like this and a visit from them soon. Not long after that when Cody returned he found himself almost taken off his feet as Kyle leaped at him giving the blonde one the most passionate kisses they had ever shared.

When they did break apart for air, Cody let out a knowing chuckle and with a cocky grin asked, "Does that mean you liked it?"

Kyle could only beam as he replied, "You are simply amazing Cody Martin, I love you."

A strange silence descended on the pair as they both realised what Kyle had said. After a moment of worried looks a small smile flickered at the side of his Cody's mouth. They continued to stare into each other's eyes as the blonde mouth back 'I love you too'.

Tabitha knocked on the door and waited. She flattened the dress, removing any creases. From the other side of the door she could hear some soft thuds. She knocked again, louder this time. She was disappointed when rather than answering Zack instead just shouted "Yeah, Come in its open."

She pushed at the door cautiously and walked in slowly. Luckily for her a foam bullet just missed her face as it rushed into the wall behind her.

"TAB! I'm sorry, I thought you were Cody." Zack explained as he got up from the bed throwing his nerf gun aside.

The young girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly you two are like children sometimes."

Zack just smiled innocently as he watched Tabitha walk towards him. "You wore it." He said breathlessly as the full sight of his sort of girlfriend in the dress as she nodded with a smile.

"How did you afford this?" Tabitha asked concerned.

"London." Zack replied giving one of his usual 'I'm up to no good' smirks. "She owed me a favour."

She nodded again, looking down and becoming very conscious of her body in the dress. "Is it alright?"

"Alright? Tabitha Meredith May, you look fantastic."

Cody and Kyle were some the last to arrive at Cody's parents luxury cabin. They cautiously shared one final kiss hoping no one would walk by before knocking. Carey answered the door and gave them both a hug before inviting them in.

It seemed that Kurt and Carey had invited more than originally planned. Already there was Mr Moseby, Nia, Bailey and Molly. "We're just waiting on Zack and Tabitha, so if you guys want a drink just let me know." Kurt said offering them both glasses of champagne.

They were all soon joined by Zack and Tabitha who arrived hand in hand Molly still wearing the dress.

The group was just finishing their meal and about to start on presents when Kurt stood up and stood in front of them all and asked for silence. "First I'd like to thank all of you for joining us today, family and friends." His eyes seemed to rest on Cody, Zack, Kyle and Tabitha as he said family, "And second Carey and I have announcement."

The whole room exchanged curios looks as Carey stood up and joined Kurt. "Kurt and I have been spending a lot of time together recently and have decided to give our marriage another go."

Both Zack and Cody's faces lit up at the news, Cody was already getting to his feet to pull them into a hug when Carey had announcement that Kurt didn't know about. "Before you get up honey I have my own announcement." She said earning a confused look from her partner. "I'm pregnant.

"Your gonna be a big brother!" Kyle said pulling his boyfriend into an embrace once they were back in the privacy of their cabin.

Cody just smiled pulling away from Kyle and replying, "Yeah, I am."

"Codes, what's wrong. Why aren't you excited?" Kyle asked stepping back to observe his boyfriend.

The blonde teen frowned as he flopped down onto their bed. "Cause we just spent the last four hour talking about it." He replied exhausted. We've barely been alone all day, there things I'd much rather be doing." Cody as he lay back and gestured suggestively to his boyfriend to join him.

Kyle smirked as he started to unbutton his shirt and moved closer. "I know what you want."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be Cody whispered doing the last few buttons of Kyle's shirt.

Kyle let out a small moan as Cody's finger grazed his skin. "Yeah, you want me to try on the hoodie you got me for Christmas." He moaned as he pushed Cody back on the bed.

The blonde grunted in annoyance and grabbed his pillow swinging it at Kyle. "Your such a tease." He grumbled.

Christmas may have been over but the boat was already gearing up for New Year. It was still a few days away when an older, well dressed couple appeared in reception asking about two of the semester at sea pupils

"The twins, of course." Moseby answered their question reaching for the computer and typing. "There in student accommodation deck C. Although I think they're both working on the sky deck today, would you like someone to show the way?" He asked with a smile.

"The man returned the smile and replied, "No, thank you. I'm sure we can find our way." Before turning to his wife. "This way then dear."

The couple spent a few minutes exploring the Sky deck, asking around with no luck. Tabitha eyed the pair suspiciously as they approached her.

The woman had a familiar round face and dark hair that she had pulled into a ponytail, that made the reason she was familiar hard to pl ace. Her eyes seemed to be calm and analysing the entire room while staring directly at you. She seemed like someone who it would be hard to get something past.

While the woman seemed warm if intimidating, her partner was all intimidation. He had a tall wide frame. His hair was greying at the temples. He looked expectantly when he asked questions and his cool grey eyes lack a lot of warmth.

When they approached Tabitha, she backed off instinctively. She did not like the vide coming off the man. Once they were gone she pulled her phone from her pocket in a panic and found Molly's number.

"Hi tab, what is it?" Molly answered.

Tabitha was already rushing to take the long way around to the student cabins to avoid the couple as she replied. "I don't care what you're doing but you have to get to Kyle and Cody's cabin now. Tell them to get there room back to normal, Now I'll explain later." She continued to rush down the corridor trying Kyle's phone but he wasn't answering.

A smiling Kyle exited their bathroom wiping his wet hands across the front of his boxer. Have you seen my phone I thought it was in there but I must have left it at the bar again.

"Oh I see you decided to get dressed then." Cody laughed looking up from his book as his boyfriend joined him on the bed.

Kyle fluffed up the pillows. "Well its cold in here," he pouted. Cody smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're such a baby!" the blonde said playfully, teasing before glancing at the boxers and exclaiming "Ew, Kyle those are the ones you wore yesterday!"

It was Kyle's turn to smirk as he pounced on Cody pinning him to the bed. "What it's not like we're gonna be leaving the room today." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get off me." Cody squealed as he struggled against the younger teen, "they're all sweaty and dirty, this isn't funny." he continued still struggling with his laughing boyfriend.

The younger boy leaned in close to his boyfriend ear and nipped at it whispering seductively, "I thought you liked dirty boys."

The blonde teen finally escaped from his boyfriend's hold and jumped to stand at the side of the bed glaring at Kyle with an angry look.

Cody was breathing heavily as he watched Kyle crawl across the bed and kneel in front of him so they were at the same height. The younger I the two reached out for his boyfriend's hand. "Sorry babe, I'm just playing."

"Yeah well" Cody started but was cut off by Kyle pushing himself against him and pulling him into another playful kiss.

Kyle deepened it expertly and pulled Cody into it as their tongues began to massage each other.

Both boys' hands started to wander and Kyle's quickly started to claw at Cody's t-shirt and started to raise it upwards and the broke their kid as he pulled it over Cody's head.

The pale blue material caught on Cody's nose and Kyle re-initiated the kiss with more passion as Cody melted into it trapped and blinded by his own clothes.

Once releasing Cody, Kyle flopped back in the bed and eyes ye blonde hungrily. He licked his lips and bit down on then, as he rubbed his hand across his chest and invited Cody to join him with his eyes indicating towards the growing tent in his boxers.

Cody clumsily fumbled with his belt and jeans, his eyes seemed to burn as they fixated on the boy on the beds crotch. Once he was finally able to get his jeans off he kicked them across the room and was pulled onto the bed by the hem of his boxers.

He quickly found himself beneath Kyle their boxers had disappeared, joining Cody's jeans in a pile. They both moaned loudly as they thrust at each other for friction.

The younger boy felt Cody's sharp teeth bite at his neck and let out a deep misnamed slammed his hand against the wall.

Breathlessly he asked, "Cody do you have any...?" before another deep moan escaped his lips.

"Top drawer, at the back." Cody replied knowing exactly what he meant.

Kyle reached for the drawer and pulled a foil wrapped condom out. He sat up and adjusted himself so he was now straddling Cody.

He ripped at the wrapping and grabbed hold his boyfriend slippery erection. Kyle carefully started to roll the condom down over the rock hard dick and lubricate it enjoying the way Cody squirmed at his touch.

He then moved up, still holding onto Cody and started to direct the older teens cock to his waiting entrance.

There was a soft knock at the door that neither boy heard. Although both boys were very aware when the door was opened. There was a loud gasp and angry shouting as the boys dived under the covers.

A few seconds later an embarrassed Molly and Tabitha suddenly appeared out of breath behind the couple. Molly looked shocked as she was able to see the discarded clothes and metal wrapper on the floor and looked terrified as the couple turned on her.

She seemed lost for what to say as she stood in front of them. Molly looked around lost, opening and shutting her mouth looking for the right words. She finally caught sight of her brother and his boyfriend's terrified faces, apparently shell shocked and after what seemed like hours she non-chalantly said, "So mom, dad. I see you've met my ex-boyfriend."

Next time on The Suite Life on Deck 2 Back on Board

Everything changes

This is it the point I've been trying to build to for since Kyle came out. Almost everything is coming good for this story i have loads of ideas for the rest of this story that weren't there before. It was writing this chapter that the characters especially Kyle and Tabitha started to write them-selves and I didn't have to do much. It took a while but these character shave really guided this story so much without me realising it and I'm greatful for people who helped create them. I hope you all enjoyed this episode and will see you back in a month. Where as I said above, everything changes

Please read an review

Later days, Jay


End file.
